Harry Potter y la Rebelión blanca
by AndieDiggory
Summary: Las dos facciones que luchan contra Voldemort en el mundo magico estan enfrentadas, Harry lidera a los aurores, Ginny al grupo rebelde, las discrepancias entre los grupos harán q su amor sea un amor prohibido... Ya esta subido el cap6
1. Prólogo

HARRY POTTER Y LA REBELIÓN BLANCA

Prólogo

_Ahora que no nos ven…_

El castillo se alzaba imponente en medio de aquella tormenta infernal en la que los rayos desquebrajaban cada nube gris, como si quisieran partirla por la mitad y lo intentaran cada uno por un lugar diferente.

Los pasos de dos figuras encapuchadas con túnicas oscuras chocaban contra el suelo mojado y lleno de barro.

Sus cuerpos húmedos y fríos cruzaban el bosque encantado escuchando a aquellas criaturas aullar a lo lejos, tiritaban, una de las figuras, la más lánguida y corta de estatura resbalo y cayó al suelo, la otra figura se giró movida tan solo por su instinto, pues los truenos le impedían escuchar nada. Fue hacia la que estaba en el suelo deslizándose como una sombra, se agachó, y la ayudó a incorporarse.

-¿Estas bien?- inquirió con la voz entre cortada debido a su respiración profunda, la miro a los ojos, a penas se veía nada, entonces el resplandor de un intrépido rayo les iluminó los rostros.

Ella tenía el cabello rojo, se le pegaba a las mejillas y la frente como dos llamas de fuego que se resisten a ser extintas, su piel era clara, parecía aun más pálida a causa del frío, y aquello destacaba sus rasgados ojos ambarino. Aquella visión sobre cogedora de la bella bruja se extinguió a la par que el rayo cruzó el cielo, fue como si un flash quisiera velar la escena. Ella tenía un poder inusual en todo su ser, algo que a él le hacía enmudecer. Se escucho el trueno correspondiente, se estremecieron, y un rayo volvió a partir en dos el cielo azabache, él estaba mirando hacia aquel negro espeso sobre sus cabezas y el serpenteante rayo se dibujo en sus ojos verdes y profundos, también en su frente, solo que allí estaba grabado a fuego…

-Cogete a mi mano y no pares de correr, se acercan

Aullidos, gemidos y jadeos se intercalaban al crujir de las hojas, se escuchaban demasiado cercanos… cada vez más, provenían de todos los lugares.

-Ha sido una mala idea intentar escaparnos- dijo ella con la voz firme, estaba asustada, pero aquellos seres no la acobardaban.

-El único problema es que no lo planeamos bien. Nos han rodeado, no te separes.

Los magos se pusieron en guardia, se quitaron las capuchas para ver mejor, sus ojos escudriñaban los alrededores, especialmente cuando la tormenta iluminaba el lugar, el primer flash no mostró a las bestias, el segundo dejó a los muchachos apreciar sus rojos iris, en el tercer flash…

-¡Nos tienen rodeados, Ginny, el conjuro!- Ginebra Weasley ya había cerrado los ojos y alzado las manos mientras pronunciaba con una voz profunda palabras en latín, parecía que la tormenta se arremolinaba alrededor del punto al que sus manos señalaban en el oscuro cielo. Ginevra Weasley, líder de los rebeldes no tenía ningún reparo en mostrar su valor y confianza plena en el gran Harry Potter, por ello consiguió concentrarse plenamente en aquel conjuro, las palabras retumbaban en el bosque.

Harry se situó frente a la bruja para protegerla, los feroces licántropos se le echaron encima, se preguntó si Remus Lupin se encontraría entre ellos. -¡No os permitiré hacerla daño!- Ginny abrió los ojos, unos ojos sin iris, daba miedo, pero Harry sabía que era ella, su voz se escuchó terriblemente atronadora.

-¡Las bestias que osen desafiar al abismo de este poder, caerán en él, para no volver a distinguir la noche del día, ni el cielo del infierno…!

Harry conocía bien aquel conjuro, tanto que cuando Ginny lo pronunciaba no podía evitar traducirlo en su mente, le daba escalofríos. Pero funcionó, las criaturas comenzaron a aullar atormentadas, y huyeron, pero Harry había acabado cubierto de arañazos, por suerte ninguna bestia llegó a morderle.

Acto seguido extendió los brazos y el cuerpo de Ginny cayó desmayado sobre ellos. Con ella pegada a su empapado cuerpo corrió hasta llegar a donde en su tiempo se encontraba la caseta de Hagrid, el guardabosques, y ahora solo había una vieja cabaña destartalada.

Abrió la puerta y dispuso unas mantas sobre el suelo frío, allí dejo a Ginny inconsciente, entonces cogió una hojas verdes de un tarro e hizo hervir el agua de otro, introdujo las hojas en el agua durante unos segundos quemándose la yema de los dedos. Situó las lánguidas hojas sobre el rostro de Ginny, que abrió los ojos y exhaló una gran bocanada de aire.

-¡Ginny, Ginny! ¿Estas bien?- Ginny recuperaba el aliento desesperadamente. –¡Ginny…! ¡Por lo que más quieras… abandona ya esta lucha! ¡No te concierne!

-No digas estupideces, me concierne demasiado…

-¡No quiero que te ocurra nada! No querría perderte…

-No me perderás, te lo juro- dijo la muchacha con dureza –Ahora sueltamente, tengo que unirme a los rebeldes.

-No Ginny, por favor, quedate aunque solo sea esta noche…

-No puedo Harry, si ellos me ven contigo…

-¡No es justo! ¡Te juegas la vida por ellos y…!

-¡Tu estas con el ministerio! ¡Eres un traidor a sus ojos!- Ginny y Harry se dedicaron miradas de profundo dolor. Ginny no podía aguantar más aquellos ojos, aquella mirada la iba a doblegar sino la evitaba. Se disponía a salir cuando él la cogió la mano.

-¿Qué soy a tus ojos Ginny? Dime, por favor… ¿Qué soy para ti?- Ginny sentía su cuerpo helado estremecerse.

-Eres mi vida, eres la razón de que la arriesgue, solo tú… aunque pueda resultar insolidario, esencialmente, solo lucho por ti.

-Entonces no me dejes, no te vayas…- Harry acercó sus labios heridos, su cuerpo entumecido a ella –besame, ahora que no nos ven…


	2. La carta del puma

**Capitulo 1 **_"La carta del puma" _

-Tres semanas de tormenta… tres semanas…- Decía Ojo loco Moddy mirando por el gran ventanal que daba a los jardines del colegio, en la lúgubre sala de reunión de la Orden del Fénix, que antiguamente había sido el lugar de encuentro del consejo escolar. –Esa es su manera de provocarnos…- mascullaba con aquella mueca de desdén dibujada en su demacrado rostro –es como si nos dijera _"Mirad, tengo a mi merced incluso el tiempo, si yo quiero que os mojéis, os mojareis."_- Harry miraba al viejo Moddy apoyado en la chimenea, con los brazos cruzados y gesto displicente.

-¿Cuándo piensa llegar Crouch?- Preguntó el mago con aquella voz apagada y sin vida que se había vuelto tan característica de su persona en aquellos tiempos.

-Ya debería de estar aquí- murmuró Sirius Black mientras se rascaba la oreja con aquel movimiento mas propio de hocicos que de él. Hacía tiempo que Harry había recuperado a su padrino de aquel mundo escondido tras el velo, pero cada vez que lo miraba sentía cierto júbilo, como si el día de su reencuentro hubiera sido ayer.

-Pues no tengo todo el día, mis hombres se impacientan, y tenemos misiones que organizar, y duelos que batir…- Sirius miró a su ahijado con orgullo, se había convertido en todo un hombre, serio, audaz y calculador, quizás demasiado serio, y además, realmente apuesto, no solo se parecía a su padre, sino que lo había superado en todos los aspectos.

-Pues puedes sentarte y esperar- añadió Tonks mientras cambiaba de color las largas uñas de sus manos y agitaba la cabeza descontenta –este color no me favorece…

Harry resopló y se acercó a la ventana después de que Ojoloco, resignado, se sentará en una de las butacas. El mago era observado por tres jóvenes aurores aprendices que habían acudido con Harry en plena instrucción al castillo, aquellos jóvenes soñaban secretamente en ser como el gran Harry Potter, pero Harry Potter no deseaba admiración, ni fama, ni siquiera se sentía complacido por ser considerado el mejor mago de todos los tiempos. Harry Potter tenía la mente lejos de aquellos asuntos ministeriales, de todas aquellas tácticas de guerra. El gran líder del ejercito de aurores pensaba en su segundo peor enemigo, una mujer envuelta en un halo de misterio, una mujer de mirada enigmática y tremendos poderes de magia negra, conjuros, maldiciones… ella que, como él, no necesitaba varita para batirse a duelo. Ella que era el eje de sus tormentos, de sus pasiones, de sus deseos, de sus mejores sueños y de su peores pesadillas, ella que era dulce y amarga a la vez, ella, que no dejaba de ser un veneno con aspecto de licor suave. Ella, tan peligrosa y dócil… al mismo tiempo. ¿Dónde estaría ella?

El mago sentía el deseo de correr a través del bosque, cruzarlo y buscarla, encontrarla y huir donde nadie decidiera su vida por él, donde a nadie le importara que el líder del ejercito estuviera profundamente enamorado de Ginebra Weasley, cabecilla de la rebelión, la principal culpable de la sublevación del norte.

Harry suspiró con resignación, pensando en Ginny en aquella noche de diluvio, en su cuerpo sobre el andrajoso colchón del algún hostal de mala muerte, con sus suaves piernas dibujándose debajo de sus ropas y su largo cabello deslizándose por su espalda, dormitando con sus frágiles manos cruzadas bajo la mejilla, con aquella pose que adoptaba, tan dulce… para conciliar el sueño. Ella sola, expuesta a que cualquier desalmado intentará abusar de su aparente inocencia, creyendo que Ginebra Weasley era una joven muchacha indefensa. Porque como líder de la rebelión del norte, ella había sido cauta en mostrar su rostro… ¡De cuantas maneras había sabido ocultarse incluso del propio Harry!

El mago se frotó los ojos cansado. Como deseaba llegar a su humilde guarida y encontrar a Ginny entre sus sábanas, protegida, y solo para él. ¿Por qué su vida tenía que basarse en la más absoluta frustración y resignación?

-Discúlpenme- una voz apática pero profunda hizo que el mago regresara de sus ensoñaciones –no es fácil llegar hasta aquí de incógnito, ya saben…

-Ya sabemos- Dijo Harry cortante -¿Para qué nos ha reunido aquí con tanta urgencia?

-La rebelión blanca ha organizado una revuelta al norte de Kirkwall, han prendido fuego a los estandartes de la delegación de la armada.

-¿En la delegación¿Por qué en la delegación? Ahí ni siquiera hay nadie.- Inquirió Tonks extrañada.

-Es que ellos no quieren hacer daño a nadie- murmuró Harry, que ya podía imaginar a Ginny cubierta con su capucha clara cruzando con los miembros más valerosos de su legión toda Escocia hasta llegar a aquel enclave.

-¡Faltaría más! Solo queda que nos quemen a nosotros. –gruñó Bartemius Crouch con su rancio y crónico gesto, mezcla de sobriedad y asco.

-Bueno¿y que pretende que hagamos?- Harry quería, ante todo, terminar con aquella pesada cuestión.

-Están atrayendo la atención de los mortifagos y, por otra parte, no nos conviene que consigan extender su movimiento suicida por Kirkwall, las gentes de la ciudad siempre han sido fieles al ministerio.

-¿Ha hablado con todas ellas?- Inquirió Harry con indignación, el ministerio nunca se había preocupado por las pequeñas poblaciones, y si habían asentado allí alguna de sus delegaciones era porque los ciudadanos de Kirkwall estaban demasiado ocupados en llegar a fin de mes para alimentar a sus familias, y no tenían tiempo para meterse en política. ¿Cómo se podía ser tan cínico? Bartemius lo miró con profundo desagrado -¿Nos va a decir ya cual es nuestra misión?

-¡Paliar ese foco, por supuesto! Calculen cuantos hombres necesita, y dejen a los demás asentados en la frontera escocesa.

-No me tiene que dar instrucciones de guerra, solo le preguntaba qué, cuando y donde. El cómo déjemelo a mí y a mis compañeros. –Harry cogió su capa esmeralda del pechero y se la puso sobre los hombros con gran revuelo, después hizo un gesto a los tres muchachos aprendices, que cogieron sus respectivas túnicas del mismo color. En ellas brillaba la poderosa insignia de auror, un fiero león con su mirada fija tras un relampagueante rayo rojo. Harry y los muchachos se dispusieron a salir de aquella fría y lóbrega sala.

-¿Cuántos hombres va a llevar?- Insistió Crouch. Harry se puso la capucha, bajo la cual sus ojos penetrantes se clavaron en él.

-A todos los aprendices que deseen incorporarse en estos momentos

-¿Aprendices?

-Exacto.

-¿Cree que estarán preparados?- Harry empezaba a cansarse de la insistencia de Bartemius Crouch -¿Cuántos aprendices tiene a su disposición?

-¿No sabe cuantos aprendices hay en la orden?- Bartemius se quejó, alegando que era imposible que supiera la cifra exacta –supongo que más o menos tendrá una idea –el viejo Crouch no contestó, Ojo loco Moddy sonreía ligeramente, satisfecho, parecía que no había nada mejor en el mundo que ver como humillaban a personajes como Bartemius –para ser del ministerio, tiene muy poco conocimiento de lo que a el atañe, tan poco como de las gentes de Kirkwall.- Harry dio la espalda al ministro y salió al pasillo seguido de los jóvenes aurores, sus cuerpos ataviados con aquellas capas esmeralda se sumieron en la oscuridad. Bartemius, encolerizado, siguió a los muchachos, pero Harry ya estaba lejos, dispuesto a dirigirse a la costa de Kirkwall lo antes posible.

-¡Harry Potter, me es igual quien sea, no le voy a permitir que continué con esa actitud!- en el rostro de Harry se dibujo una sonrisa sarcástica cubierta por la sombra que proyectaba la capucha de auror.

-Sino esta contento conmigo mande a sus ministros a la guerra.

* * *

Harry reunió exactamente a diecisiete aurores aprendices y dos aurores experimentados de rango cinco, a los aprendices se les llamaba Harrods, cuando conseguían llegar a aurores simplemente se les llamaba aurores de rango uno y luego iban ascendiendo, un auror de rango máximo, es decir, de rango diez, era denominado Conroy, y podía optar a jefe de regimiento, eran los aurores más experimentados, y eran muy pocos, en el ejercito solo habían cinco Conroys, y había que tener en cuenta que el ejercito estaba formado por cientos de aurores tan solo en Inglaterra y Escocia. Aunque en la orden de aurores se trataba de instaurar una gran disciplina, respeto y seriedad, lo cierto es que si un Harrods pasaba demasiado tiempo siendo Harrods, comenzaba a tener mala fama y a ser criticado, la presión había hecho que muchos jóvenes principiantes abandonarán. Ocurría lo contrario en tanto un auror se acercaba al rango de Conroy, aquellos llegaban a ser venerados.

Sin embargo no era nada fácil subir de grado, implicaban grandes méritos, peligrosas misiones, y un nivel muy alto de conocimiento de artes oscuras, a Harry le había costado mucho tiempo llegar a Conroy, una gran batalla le impulso a sobrepasar incluso aquel grado, algo oficial y burocráticamente imposible…

El grupo de aprendices se apiñaba formando una "U" alrededor de Harry, a ambos lados del mago se encontraban los aurores de quinto rango Pat Clusser y Susan Levy. Harry montaba un gran caballo alado de color negro y daba instrucciones sobre la posición de los aurores, y lo que se iban a encontrar. Era una misión fácil, a no ser que la rebelión blanca optara por luchar. En principio Harry creía que solamente era un aviso, un intentó de intimidación, pero nunca se podía saber con exactitud, no obstante, era una buena misión para que los aprendices lograran pasar del grado Harrods. Harry les indicó que ante todo tenían que respetar a las gentes, y que jamás atacaran a no ser que ellos fueran atacados, o que el ataque fuera inminente.

Harry dio las instrucciones necesarias, y con un movimiento envolvente de su mano un mapa se dibujo en el aire, era vaporoso, pero nítido, y se distinguían perfectamente las zonas a ocupar. Iban a utilizar una maniobra envolvente que evitara que ningún miembro de la rebelión escapase, después formarían una uve invertida y el vértice estaría constituido por los soldados de rango quinto, que se adentrarían hasta la delegación intentando poner fin pacíficamente a aquella provocación. Por otra parte Harry intentaría detectar a los mortifagos, una vez detectados estos, se encargarían de seguirlos para descubrir su guarida en Kirkwell.

-¿Alguna pregunta o sugerencia¿Tenéis alguna información de relevancia?- Harry miró por encima de las cabezas, su capucha caía en aquel momento sobre su hombros, muchos interrogantes se respiraban en el aire, pero la figura de Harry imponía tanto por sus hazañas, que los jóvenes aprendices no osaban abrir la boca por miedo a que sus requerimientos fueran considerados absurdos. Sin embargo Clusser tenía algo que decir, Harry le concedió la palabra con un ademán cuando este elevó la palma de su mano.

-Señor Potter, permiso. –Harry volvió a asentir acostumbrado al protocolo –fuentes del norte me han informado de algunos datos sobre la identidad del líder de la rebelión- Harry le sostuvo la mirada invitándolo a continuar –dicen que es una mujer de cabellos de fuego.

-¿Mujer, cabellos de fuego¿Eso es lo que le han dicho?- Clusser se ruborizó ¿Estaba insinuando el gran Harry Potter que aquello era una tontería?

-Si señor- dijo bajando la cabeza –eso me han dicho.

-¿Y como saben que es una mujer?

-Encontraron a un hombre de la rebelión al borde de la muerte, lo último que dijo fue que la mujer de cabellos de fuego lideraba la rebelión, y que ella lo había atacado. Suponemos que debió ser un traidor, y lo exterminaron. –Harry guardó silencio, estaba aterrorizado, por una parte no quería ni imaginar que Ginny pudiera tener suficiente sangre fría, por la otra, no deseaba bajo ningún concepto que se diera con la identidad de la bruja, y corriera algún peligro.

-Muchas gracias por la información soldado, gracias a hombres como usted la unión confidencial es fuerte en el ejercito. Sin embargo, no creo que sea conveniente dejarnos llevar por tal confesión, es muy posible que una mujer rebelde fuera la encargada de darle muerte, y aquel hombre, en su delirio, la identificara como líder. –Clusser no dijo nada. Harry volvió a darle las gracias y después se dirigió a todos con unas últimas palabras –Me gustaría que todos tomarais ejemplo de Clusser, sin embargo, en este caso no quiero que su comentario os condicione, es decir, si veis alguna mujer pelirroja, no mostréis especial interés, ni mucho menos la detengáis. ¿Bien?- Un asentimiento general recorrió el grupo. –Muy bien. Partiremos mañana, pasar la noche con vuestras familias, descansar, y comer bien. No os preocupéis, será una misión fácil.

Harry hizo una señal con su mano en alto y los aurores se dispersaron, algunos de ellos se desaparecieron, otros montaron en sus caballos. Harry cabalgó lentamente, el día tocaba a su fin, la noche sería una noche oscura y vacía como otras tantas de las que pasaba solo en su guarida, sentía su alma inquieta y su corazón nervioso. Deseaba tanto encontrarse con la rebelión, que pensó partir en aquel mismo momento.

Su joven y atlético Pegaso azabache comenzaba a tomar velocidad dirigiéndose a Falmouth, en el sur de Inglaterra, allí cerca de la costa se encontraba su pequeña guarida, invisible a los ojos de cualquiera que no conociera su secreto, allí estaría seguro siempre que el guardián del secreto se mantuviera en silencio. Atravesó el boscoso monte de Scorrer rodeó el delta de Flushing y por fin llegó a su modesto hogar retirado.

Su casa no era otra cosa que una poco amueblada guarida de madera, estrecha pero alta, de dos pisos, con una sala de estar que hacia las veces de comedor, una pequeña cocina con horno de barro y cacerolas colgadas a un lado, un baño en el que entraban el water y una estrecha bañera, y una habitación llena de libros, con un baúl a los pies de una cómoda cama y un armario justo a la medida del joven mago. En la planta superior se encontraba una sala de estudio, donde Harry cavilaba sobre la posición de los mortifagos y el paradero de Voldemort, y donde a veces escribía alguna que otra carta… aquella habitación era la única que se podía considerar algo desordenada, pero ello se debía a la cantidad de trabajo que Harry tenía que cumplir. Su casa era la representación de sí mismo, ordenada, práctica, pero vacía y sola, no había a quien amar, no había mujer a la que besar bajo las mantas…sin embargo se respiraba el anhelo en cada rincón, la necesidad de pasión, de calor…

Harry liberó de las riendas al caballo alado, le acarició, revisó el abrevadero y le dispuso el alimento necesario al lado, aunque el animal rara vez comía alfalfa. El mágico equino rozó su rostro con el hocico en un gesto de cariño y Harry lo acarició.

-Vamos Odín, te gusta la noche, ve a cazar.

El mago entró en su casa cansado, le dolían las posaderas de tanto tiempo cabalgando, pero en lugar de tumbarse a descansar cogió una cacerola grande y algo de carne y patatas y las echó en el cacharro poniéndola al fuego de la chimenea que prendió con un potente hechizo, después de añadir los condimentos que le pareció necesario, se sentó, dejando su mente volar, e imaginando que quizás un día él no preparara la cena solo, que quizás un día tuviera a una mujer de cabellos rojizos besándolo en la mejilla y regañándolo por ser tan poco cuidadoso en el arte culinario. Se sonrió a sí mismo.

-Quizás alguna vez… -se dijo –…se me permita una vida normal.

El joven Harry se quedaba dormido en el sillón, agotado, entre mil pensamientos de amor y guerra, mientras la cacerola borboteaba en el fuego, un ulular insistente y un picoteo en la mano le hicieron despertar. Lo primero que hizo fue retirar la olla del fuego, después contempló a Hedwing y la agradeció aquella carta que le entregaba, la pobre ave acababa de llegar de un largo viaje desde el norte, dejó caer la carta y después se dirigió a la ventana, donde Harry la tenía varios ratones muertos en el alféizar.

_Querido mago…_

_Una vez la luna se puso sobre nuestras cabezas, en cierto lugar, no había más luz que su luz, pero tampoco nos hacia falta. Tu me besaste y yo tenía miedo. No nos descubrieron aquella madrugada, esta tampoco lo harán. _

_Quieres acabar con los blancos, pero los verdes sois débiles, el estandarte arde, y donde el humo se pierde el puma te espera. No tengas miedo, no te morderé._

Harry dobló la carta y la tiró al fuego, desde luego sería imposible que alguien entendiera lo que quería decir aquello, escribirse con Ginny no tenía peligro alguno en caso de que captaran el correo. Harry pensó en la proposición de la bruja. ¿Debía de buscar al puma¿O sería mejor dedicarse a su misión? _"Los verdes sois débiles…" _Harry rió con sarcasmo mientras llenaba su plato de barro con la carne guisada y las patatas, seguramente estaría insípida o demasiado salada.

-Así que los verdes somos débiles…- masculló. Ginny y sus provocaciones, ella era, francamente, incorregible.

* * *

A las seis de la mañana el joven mago era seguido por los aprendices y los dos aurores de quinto rango, era temprano y la gran mayoría no podían evitar que se les cerraran los ojos, era un viaje largo, pero sus caballos volaban a la velocidad de la mejor de las escobas, llegaron a Kirkwall cerca de las cinco de la tarde, parando lo necesario para beber y templar sus cuerpos, pues el frío aquel día producía cortes en sus rostros, y en sus manos, y era esencial llegar en buen estado.

Los jóvenes aprendices estaban realmente excitados, Harry, en la posada escocesa de Dalvey, los observaba cuchichear nerviosos, y se acordaba de sí mismo a su edad, con tan solo diecisiete años y recién graduado, saltándose todos aquellos grados de una sola vez. No había pasado tanto tiempo, pero la guerra parecía alargar las vidas de las gentes, vidas pesadas y amargas que hubiesen deseado que pasaran más breves.

Cabalgaron unos veinte kilómetros y llegaron al pueblo marítimo, lo que encontraron fueron cenizas y las banderas del ministerio prendidas con fuego mágico que se resistía a ser extinto, unos veinte rebeldes con sus atavios blancos y sus capuchas cubriéndoles el rostro miraban a los aurores con aire provocador, Harry se preguntaba si bajo alguna de esas capuchas estaría el rostro pálido y los ojos celestes de la pelirroja.

El mago bajó del Pegaso y se dirigió a los blancos, lo cierto es que no había sido necesaria maniobra alguna.

-No queremos verdes en nuestras tierras- dijo uno de los encapuchados.

-Ni yo revueltas sin sentido- dijo Harry disgustado -¿Por qué hacéis esto?

-¿No lo saben, es que todavía no se han enterado? Sucios traidores… -Harry se mordía la lengua con el rostro cubierto por la sombra que proyectaba la capucha.

-¡Maldito indeseable!- Exclamó Clusser echando mano a la espada que tenía en el cinto, Harry alzó una mano pidiendo tranquilidad.

-No queremos pelear, solo apagar este fuego y alcanzar un acuerdo, no deseamos la violencia, y aquí todos corremos peligro.

-¿Por qué¿Acaso por los mortífagos¿Quizás es que el gran ministro les ha sugerido la posibilidad de que aquí se encuentre una de sus guaridas?

-Lo cierto es que pensamos que si. Y creemos que están destacando demasiado esta zona, de gente humilde y trabajadora que no desean correr peligros. –El fornido rebelde se quitó la capucha con un movimiento de cabeza, dejó su rostro al descubierto, una mandíbula cuadrada y unos ojos oscuros y muy juntos al puente de la nariz, aquel rostro era el de un hombre rudo que seguro se ocuparía de la herrería o de algún trabajo de ese tipo.

-Aquí las gentes llevan capas blancas, por muy humildes que sean, están con la rebelión. Y todos estamos dispuestos a echaros de estas tierras, no os queremos aquí. –Harry empezaba a peder la paciencia.

-Sino nos quieren aquí¿Por qué nos provocan?- él hombre balbuceó.

-Luchemos

-Ni hablar, en nuestro tiempo solo debe de darse una lucha, y esa es la que se librará contra Voldemort, aquel que disfruta de nuestra debilidad, la incapacidad de unir nuestras fuerzas.

-Eso dígaselo al ministerio- contestó el hombre hoscamente a la par que se llevaba su enorme y sucia mano al cinto, bajo su capa. Tras Harry los aurores comenzaban a sacar sus varitas, alguno de ellos dio un paso al frente, Harry volvió a pedir calma. Sus manos se dirigieron a su capucha esmeralda, y se descubrió el rostro lentamente moviendo sus flequillos, dejando ver su cicatriz en forma de rayo, una muda exclamación recorrió a los rebeldes y a los pueblerinos y pescadores que observaban la situación a una distancia prudencial. El hombre había sacado una enorme espada que había sido claramente forjada por él, y que no parecía tan buena como su tamaño intentaba insinuar.

-¡Harold, por Dios¡Es Harry Potter!- gritó la voz de una mujer que vestía el atuendo de una simple campesina.

-¡Es un traidor¡Es un farsante¡No me importa quien sea, esta con el ministerio, por tanto es un corrupto!

-Yo, señor, no soy del ministerio, soy un auror. Y jamás pelearé con otro mago que no sea un mortifago, o el mismísimo Lord Voldemort –los presentes se estremecieron ante aquellas palabras, alguno de los rebeldes comenzaron a desencantar el fuego, Harry se fijó en donde el humo se perdía. –Os ruego os disolváis, solventemos esto como aliados. –Los rebeldes, sin mostrar su rostro fueron marchándose.

-No buscan la alianza, buscan someternos. Soy consciente de mis limitaciones, y soy consciente de la profecía, sino quedaría satisfecho dándole muerte… Harry Potter. –Aquel hombre tan grande y fornido como una montaña guardó su espada con un ruido cortante en el cinto y se alejó mirándole desdeñosamente. Harry no se movió ni un ápice. Cuando estos estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos se dirigió a sus soldados, les indicó sus posiciones, y les pidió tres días de vigilancia.

-Estáis a un paso de abandonar el rango de Harrods, una buena misión sería la de dar con algún mortifago… Recordad, no herir a los blancos, intentar resolverlo de forma pacífica- Harry se dispuso a montar en Odín cuando una voz lo detuvo.

-Señor, necesito formular una pregunta- Harry reconoció la voz de Clusser y sintió unas arrebatadoras ganas de negarle la petición, sin embargo lo miró y le indicó con un ademán que hablara. -¿Es prioridad dar con el líder de la rebelión?- Harry pudo notar como en su interior burbujeaba un ardor irrefrenable¡que testarudo podía llegar a ser aquel soldado!

-Ya os dije que no quiero que aquella confesión os condicio…

-No me refiero a la mujer- dijo Clusser, interrumpiendo al mago, algo que le sorprendió mucho, pues jamás ningún soldado había osado interrumpirle, aunque no le dio más importancia. –solamente quiero saber si es prioridad…

-Claro que es prioridad- dijo Harry con desgana –obviamente, pero no hoy. ¿A caso cree que el líder de la rebelión se encontraría aquí¿En este enclave tan poco significativo? No perdáis el tiempo. –Harry estaba realmente molesto, aquel soldado le sacaba de sus casillas, el mago podía sentir el recelo de Clusser cada vez que se dirigía a él, aquel soldado no era lerdo, sabía que Harry ocultaba algo, o al menos, la benevolencia del mago frente a la rebelión le daba mala espina.

Harry volvió a montar en su caballo alado, se cubrió con la capucha de auror y siguió el camino que el humo del fuego extinto le indicaba, decidido a dar con aquel puma, tal y como le había dicho Ginny en su carta, en aquel lugar donde ya se encontraron una vez… No tardo mucho en llegar a una especie de paraíso tropical que recordaba perfectamente, entonces, tras unos altos helechos vio sus ojos felinos.

-El puma no es precisamente una especie autóctona de este país¿No crees?- Inquirió Harry sobre su caballo negro, que, aunque ya conocía al extravagante felino no podía evitar sentirse inquieto y agitado.

El animal se movía de una manera exuberante, lento pero implacable, con sus ojos celestes clavados en el mago, y su silueta perfecta y cubierta de aquel manto brillante y rojizo que se apoderaba egoístamente de toda la luminosidad del sol. Ciertamente, era el felino más bello que cualquiera hubiera podido contemplar jamás, sería sin duda el animal más llamativo de cuantos había de su especie, era peculiar, su mirada no era del todo animal, tenía cierto atisbo humano, cierto secreto no rebelado, y aquello inquietaba hasta al más sobervio de los soldados, era sin duda misterioso e inquietante.

Aquel felino tan sinuoso, ágil y discreto, se dirigió al mago, que se apeó del caballo, el puma frotó su cabeza con su pierna emitiendo un leve ronroneo y Harry se agachó para mirarle los profundos ojos.

-Vuelve a tu forma original- le susurró. El puma emitió un pequeño gruñido salvaje que hizo que algunos pájaros volaran asustados de las copas de los árboles. -¿Ahora no?- el felino volvió a expresarse con un bufido que Harry comprendió, aunque sino fuera porque lo conocía, hubiera interpretado aquello como una amenaza.

Siguió al felino que se contoneaba serpenteando entre los troncos de los exóticos árboles, entonces llegaron a cierto lugar donde la vegetación daba lugar a una pequeña cala en la playa de arena fina y donde las rocas lejanas formaban el acantilado, con las olas rompiendo contra la piedra caliza… sin ninguna duda aquel lugar era completamente virgen, y Harry se sintió mucho más seguro, a pesar de que Odín no hubiese querido seguirles.

Hacia un viento frío, pero el sol era cálido, así que existía cierta compensación, Harry se quitó la capa, bajo ella su indumentaria oscura de auror se ajustaba a su cuerpo, se deshizo del cinto donde brillaba la espada de Godric Griffindor, y allí de pie, totalmente expuesto a la decisión del animal que lo rodeaba, espero lo que tanto ansiaba.

-Vuelve… a tu forma original… -El puma rugió y Harry lo observó cabalgar hacia la lejanía.

Allí a lo lejos se puso a dos patas, su silueta se estiraba y deformaba, mejor dicho, se formaba en una nueva figura, ondeante, lánguida, brillante…desnuda… la figura era la de una mujer delgada, alta, la lejanía no permitía distinguirla con nitidez, le daba la espalda lo que le creaba cierta aprensión. La luz que daba de lleno en su cuerpo era cegadora, cogió algo del suelo y Harry contempló como sobre su silueta se deslizaba una túnica ligera y blanca, clara como un amanecer. Era el atavio característico de la rebelión blanca, de ahí su nombre. Harry sintió como el vello de su cuerpo se erizaba, mientras ella recogía su cabello rojizo en un frondoso moño a un palmo por encima de su nuca. Entonces ella se volvió hacia él, y la ansiedad se hizo aun más notable. La joven rebelde se acercaba a él caminando con aquel movimiento hipnotizador más propio del felino cuya forma acababa de abandonar, llego hasta el mago y poniéndose de puntillas beso sus labios suavemente. Harry exhaló un suspiro, todo su cuerpo parecía palpitar emocionado.

Harry estaba feliz, era una felicidad amarga, como si hubieras encontrando montones de dinero en la calle, pero supieras que no es tuyo y que debes de devolverlo, por un momento imaginas lo que podrías hacer con él, pero sabes que no puedes tocar un galeón, así se sentía él. Ginny era en parte suya, y en parte de las gentes del pueblo¡Pero no era justo, porque era él quien la amaba! Era él quien entre sueños sudaba y gemía exasperado, creyendo que era cierto que tenía su cuerpo entre las manos, era él quien se despertaba tembloroso y muerto de miedo, pensando en su paradero, atormentándose imaginando situaciones hipotéticas en las que el cuerpo de otros hombres era su morada. ¡Era él, por Merlín! Solo él…

Todos aquellos sentimientos contradictorios de alegría y amargura que se confundían se unían con una nueva sensación, la que surgía al contemplar los cambios de la bruja desde la última vez que se fueron.

Ginny era hermosa, de aquello no había duda, y aunque no hubiera sido hermosa él la hubiera visto igualmente como una obra de arte, porque la amaba, pero aquello no podía ocultar la realidad, y es que la muchacha estaba más pálida de lo normal, su piel parecía deshidratada, y su cuerpo, aunque guardaba sus curvas, esta algo consumido, parecía encorvada, y pudo comprobar que la túnica no se ceñía a su silueta como hacia unos meses, sino que a penas se ajustaba a su bonito pecho, pero quedaba holgada, como un saco, en el resto del cuerpo.

-Estas delgada- dijo Harry con un tono de voz casi de indignación –estas esquelética- exageró, lo cierto es que no era tanto el contorno de su figura lo que delataba su estado de inanición, sino el contraste con su gesto enfermizo, las ojeras bajos sus ojos y sus labios tan pálidos como la cera.

-No… -sonrió ella con gesto cansado, semicerrando los ojos para luego volver a abrirlos como si realmente le pesaran demasiado. Harry estaba casi completamente seguro de lo que ocurriría unos segundos más tarde, no era la primera vez… -es solo que la transformación supone un gran esfuerzo… pero estoy bien…

-¿Desde cuando no comes?- Harry la agarró de los brazos, no se estaba dando cuenta, pero estaba ejerciendo demasiada presión.

-Yo… yo… Harry… ch…!

-¡Desde cuando demonios no comes!- gritó Harry dando verdadera impresión.

-…Llevo cuatro días deambulando en forma de puma… ayer estuve a punto de comerme una liebre cruda, iba a cocinarla, esa era la idea… pero convertida en un animal salvaje y pasando hambre… fue horrible…- Sus ojos volvieron a entrecerrarse y sus piernas se doblaron, intentó tenerse firmemente en pie, pero aquello la estaba delatando, y Harry supo que al menos llevaba semanas sin probar un bocado en condiciones, y también supo que en cualquier momento perdería el conocimiento, y así ocurrió.

Ginny cayó sobre él desfallecida, y el mago sintió una ganas arrebatadoras de gritarla, reprenderla y obligarla a abrir los ojos, pero por supuesto no podía hacer aquello, porque Ginny podía cometer el más grande de los errores y él sería incapaz de tratarla con agresividad, a pesar de que alguna vez montara en cólera, en menos de dos segundos se encontraba amándola desenfrenadamente, besándola dulcemente y ofreciéndola todo lo que estuviera en su mano.

¡Por Merlín que odiaba a toda la maldita rebelión! Si tanto veneraban a su líder¿Cómo es que se encontraba muerta de hambre?

Harry la cogió en sus brazos y se dirigió a la orilla del mar, se agachó flexionando las rodillas, y cuando las suaves olas acercaron el agua salada a él, alargó una de sus manos y formando un pequeño cuenco con los dedos y la palma recogió agua con la que mojó el rostro y la frente de Ginny, y un poco su escote. Después silbó, y en unos minutos una figura negra aterrizó blandiendo sus vigorosas alas.

El mago consiguió apañárselas para poder coger las crines del Pegaso sin que Ginny dejara de apoyarse en su pecho, y así sobrevoló Kirkwall, mientras el atardecer bañaba sus siluetas. Tenía que encontrar un lugar donde nadie pudiera descubrirlos, un lugar donde él pudiera proporcionarla comida, donde pudieran darse un buen baño y donde pudieran descansar, pero él no conocía Kirkwall. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Maldita sea, era un mago¡Tenía que haber una solución mágica para aquello! Harry se rió de su propia ingenuidad…

-Ya llegamos cielo…- le susurró a Ginny cuando vio que ella entreabría los ojos débil y cansada –vas a comer montones de cosas deliciosas, y jamás vas a volver a pasarlo mal. –Harry se inclinó y la besó la frente y ella sonrió, con una sonrisa enferma y poco alentadora, y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Entonces el mago recordó un viejo encantamiento, un truco poderoso pero difícil. Había una manera de crear una guarida en el lugar que él decidiera… pero tenía que concentrarse, dejar su mente en blanco y solo imaginar… sino era capaz de crear integralmente una imagen exacta y lógica de lo que quería, aquel encantamiento no podría realizarse. Harry se alejó de los islotes y entonces vio una extensa zona descampada en la que se alzaba una cordillera de montañas rígidas y neblinosas.

-Al pie de esas montañas…- se dijo intentando convencerse de que aquello daría resultado –allí nos espera una casa de piedra, que tendrá únicamente lo que necesitamos…- Harry imaginó todo lo perfectamente que pudo aquel lugar, era modesto y parecido a su casa, construido en piedra y con todos los muebles de madera, había una cama amplia y unas mantas gruesas, una bañera grande que proporcionaba agua caliente, y un sofá con almohadones de pluma… Harry rezó porque aquel hechizo funcionara, y entonces voló al pie de la montaña… ¡Si¡Hay estaba¡Lo había conseguido! Había creado aquella guarida a imagen y semejanza de sus pensamientos, aquello le recordó a la sala de los menesteres, sin embargo Harry sabía que aquello permanecería ahí siempre que lograra permanecer en su mente. Aquel encantamiento era genial, pero no se podía tomar a la ligera, no era algo tan sencillo como decir "¡Quiero una casa ahí!" había que mantener su imagen en algún lugar de su mente mientras durara la estancia y aun así desaparecería nada más poner un pie fuera. El mago sintió como Ginny se removía con las manos pegadas a su abdomen -…Ya- susurró él acariciándola el cabello –Ya estamos Ginny, mira abre los ojos, esa será nuestra guarida… ¿Quieres verla Ginny? –Ginny negó con la cabeza y escondió el rostro –venga, no te pongas tonta- bromeó Harry, y el Pegaso tocó el suelo con sus sólidas pezuñas.

El mago se encontraba más optimista, sonreía levemente mirando el dulce rostro de aquella joven que tanto amaba en sus brazos. Cuando entró acomodó los almohadones, llenó la bañera de agua caliente y espuma, cogió pan, embutido, y vegetales de la despensa y preparó una de sus poco exquisitas comidas, se dijo a sí mismo que debería haber imaginado un gran festín sobre la mesa, y así al menos no hubiera tenido que cocinar. Mientras la carne y las patatas se hacían en una cacerola de bronce sobre el fuego, Harry sumergía a Ginny en el agua caliente, y tiraba su túnica blanca por algún lugar, ya se preocuparían de la ropa la mañana siguiente.

Harry limpió su rostro con delicadeza, tan solo por tocarla, y después se acercó con pan y embutido.

-Toma…- la dijo dulcemente –come esto de momento… el resto se esta preparando –Ginny comió lentamente de las manos de Harry, pues las suyas se encontraban bajo el agua.

-Gracias Harry… -susurró –me encuentro mucho mejor…

Harry esperó qué terminara de comer para levantarse y apartar el caldero del fuego, probó aquel plato y pensó que no estaba tan malo, y entonces se dispuso a envolver el cuerpo mojado de la pelirroja en una gruesa manta.

El mago la transportaba al sofá donde había acomodado los almohadones de pluma, se preocupó porque la manta no dejara de cubrir todo su cuerpo, a pesar de que deseaba que ocurriera todo lo contrario, y entonces puso en sus manos un cuenco de barro con carne y patatas.

Ginny estaba fascinada por la delicadeza y sensibilidad de Harry, que la observaba con toda la paciencia y ternura del mundo, la acercaba el agua, la servilleta, el pan… y luego continuaba examinando todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, a la par que parecía que su mente calculaba la proporción de alimento que debía de comer. Finalmente Ginny se comió todo, con un hambre voraz, y solo cuando Harry estuvo completamente seguro de que ella había saciado su apetito se dispuso a probar bocado.

-Eres un cielo Harry, un cielo…- murmuró Ginny, y él la sonrió.

No mucho más tarde terminaron de cenar, entonces Harry recogió la mesa y en la cocina hechizó los cacharros para que se lavarán solos, desde allí vigilaba si la joven pelirroja se quedaba dormida, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que no estuviera tan sumamente cansada, sin embargo cuando llegó de nuevo al comedor pudo comprobar que finalmente había sucumbido al sueño.

La manta se había deslizado bajo sus hombros, y Harry se sintió frustrado, no obstante, a pesar de lo que su cuerpo y su alma deseaban profundamente, el mago no hizo otra cosa que acostarla en la habitación con el sigilo de un gato. Encendió un fuego mágico en un rincón del cuarto, se desvistió y después de darse un breve baño se acostó junto a Ginny, abrazándola, intentando equipararla entera y esconderla entre sus brazos, como si alguien amenazará con quitársela durante la noche.

Le resultaba muy difícil conciliar el sueño teniendo en cuenta que el objeto de su deseo se encontraba desnudo entre sus brazos, con su piel fresca y sus cabellos suaves rozándole y tentándole. El mago tragó saliva y decidió tumbarse boca arriba e intentar desviar sus pensamientos en algo menos lujurioso, aunque era ciertamente difícil, constantemente sus manos se lanzaban a investigar bajo las sabanas y él se sentía culpable.

-No se despertará…- se dijo a sí mismo mientras la acariciaba la espalda –tampoco estoy haciendo nada malo…- las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron su nuca y sus hombros y sus labios se posaron sobre su cuello, entonces ella se removió y el deseó que se diera la vuelta y le mirará.

El joven mago no estaba demasiado acostumbrado a que sus sueños se cumplieran, así que cuando ella lo beso profunda y pasionalmente tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por asimilarlo.

Tanto tiempo de abstinencia lo tenía algo desbocado, porque lo cierto es que no había sido capaz de mantener ninguna relación, por esporádica que fuera, con ninguna otra mujer, aunque no le hubieran faltado proposiciones.

Mientras la besaba y se incorporaba sobre ella, no pudo evitar pensar en todos sus encuentros y en la maravillosa química que existía entre ellos, pero también albergaba un recuerdo horrible que lo hacía sentir algo inestable, y es que no recordaba ni un solo amanecer en el que el cuerpo de Ginny hubiera continuado a su lado.

* * *

_N/A: Si, se que le falta acción, pero quería situar una serie de cosas antes de empezar con los verdaderos conflictos. Haber, lo importante de este capitulo es que Ginny es un animago, que Harry es algo… , que Clusser va a dar muchos problemas, y que el ejercito de aurores esta bajo las ordenes del ministerio y eso es lo que le molesta a la rebelión algo grave habrá echo¿No?. Por otra parte la orden del fenix tiene un papel muy independiente… ¡Y Sirius ha vuelto! (Y va a dar mucha guerra) pues nada pottercillos, espero que no os haya decepcionado… ¡Prometo que los siguientes serán mucho mejores¡Dejadme vuestros comentarios aunque sean de dos palabras!

* * *

_

**REVIEWS**

**Lialy**: Se que habia recibido algun otro RR tuyo, pero como han sido pocos pensaba que ya no seguias mis historias, asi que me ha echo muchísima ilusión que me escribieras. No te preocupes si tnes prisa al escribirme, solo necesito que me digas "He leido, y me gusta" en el caso de que te guste, claro. Cuando pdas me escribes más, pero porfi, no dejes de dejar simplemente una señal de que me lees. Muchas gracias, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, prometo mucha acción, romance y emotivdad. Besos!

**Marce**¡Como estas? La historia es complicada y enrebesada, supongo que habrás entendido un poco más en este cap mientras surgen otras mil dudas, pero es normal, algunas veces mis fics son muy liosos, luego yo misma me siento atrapada a la hora de resolver la trama, jajaa. Muchos besos, no dejes de escribirme por favor. Chao.

**Kaily-gw**: Hola Kaily. Antes que nada mil gracias por apoyarme. Me alegra que te haya parecido interesante, y sobre todo que te haya dejado con la intriga y esto te anime a continuar leyendo. Ojala y este cap te haya gustado todavía mucho más. Yo creo que era necesario crear tensión entre Harry y Ginny, y por eso me venía como anillo al dedo una historia de amor prohibido. No te preocupes sino puedes escribir RRs más extensos, aunque me encantaría que fueran asi, yo comprendo que no tengas tmpo, solo espero que no dejes de escribirme, aunque fuesen dos palabritas. Un abrazo, gracias.

**Gin-ynia**¿Como estas? Gracias por tu RR, yo espero desarrollarlo todo lo mejor que pueda, y sin que os decepcione en ningún momento, en mi mente tengo toda la trama e incluso el desenlace, pensaba usarla para una historia original, es decir integramente mía, con mis personajes etc... pero finalmente voy a hacer un fic, ya que todavía no estoy preparada para crear mis propios personajes. Siento si he tardado en decidirme en publicar el primer cap, pero espero que no te haya defraudado y reciba algun comentario tuyo, aunque sea para decirme que lo sigues, te lo agradecería mucho. ¡Espero tus comentarios y críticas Gin¡Gracias!

**Jaz**¡Hola! Gracias por tu RR, he decidido escribir la historia, es complicada, asi que necesito que no dejeis de escribirme para que me ayudeis si cometo fallos, principalmente estoy a un paso de comenzar historias propias y otros fics de trama complicada. Gracias, espero que no dejes de escribirme.

**Dogma**¡Hola Dogma! Espero que este cap haya despejado alguna de tus dudas, siento decirte que va a ser un fic de trama inconclusa continua, que pretendo hacer que le deis un poco al coco, y que todo quedará resuelto poooco a poco... Es decir, que siempre terminaras el cap preguntandote algo, pero no te preocupes porque tu me dejas un RR con tus preguntas y yo te contesto a lo que pueda. A ver, te contesto a las primeras ¿Por que creen que Harry es un traidor? Pues porque la rebelión es el grupo que se opone al ministerio, y Harry trabaja, en cierta forma, baja las ordenes del ministerio... ¿Que hace un grupo de Licantropos en la escuela? La escuela ya no es lo que era, y las criaturas se encuentran desbordadas... Besitos, a nuevas preguntas, nuevas respuestas. ¡Pero siempre dejame un RR por favooooooooooor!

**Phoebe**: Hola Phoebe, estoy muy contenta del apoyo que me estais dando comn vuestros comentarios, mil gracias :) Me alegro de que te parezca original y emocionante, porque es el objetivo del fic, es decir que principalmente quiero que tenga mucha acción y misterio, es decir que os de que pensar, y por supuesto tendrá romance. Por supuesto que lo voy a continuar siempre que tenga vustros comentarios que me guíen un poquito y me animen. Me he sorprendido cuando me has dicho que has leido todos mis fics, yo recuerdo algun RR tuyo, pero más bien pocos, por eso siempre pense que no te gustaban demasiado... nn ¡Cosas de la vida! Bueno, un abrazo y gracias de nuevo.

**Sarah Keyko**¡Hola Majisima! Me alegro con contar con tu apoyo tb en este fic, siento haber tardado en subir el cap, pero es que la verdad es que se me esta haciendo dificil la trama, que todo encaje¡No es tarea facil hacer un fic en donde parte de la comunidad mágica piense que Harry es un traidor! Estoy sudando la gota gorda con este fic de los... U jiji Besitos!

**Anahí**: Hola¿Que tal? Gracias por tu RR, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y me dejes tambien un comentario, aunque sea muy breve¿Vale? Bss.

**Ginna-Malfoy**: Jajaja, no me extraña que no lo hayas entendido muy bien, esta echo asi adrede, jisjisjis. ¡Lo peor de todo es que ni yo lo acabo de entender, y eso que soy la que tiene que escribirlo! uee... uu A ver que te parece este primer cap eh? No se te olvide dejarme el RR porfassss ¡Un saludo!

**Angel sin alas**: Gracias por tu "WOUW" jajaja, me ha gustado mucho :P Me gustaria recibir más "WOUWS" tuyos¿Será asi? hasta pronto, mil gracias! (Por cierto un muy bonito nik)

**Eri mond licht**: Gracias por darme tu opinión sobre el capitulo piloto, la verdad es que era solamente una pequeña escena de breve contenido con el unico objetivo de crear ciertas sensaciones, en definitiva, de que os pareciera atrayente e interesante como proyecto de fic. Viendo que ha sido asi, escribire la historia como Dios manda (como bien me decias tu :) ) Espero seguir recibiendo opiniones tuyas. Gracias, un saludo.

**Ginger**¡Hola! Como ves sigo escribiendo, espero que tu tb continues leyendome:) Un abrazo!

**Delaila**: Hola Delaila, ya ves que he continuado escribiendo, me esta costando un poquito, pero no lo voy a dejar. Espero que tu tambien me sigas dejando RRs, ok? please. Bss.

**Angela30**: Hola Angela, me alegro de que te guste, se que era un capitulo pequeñito y bueno, no tan elaborado como me hubiera gustado, pero espero que este primer capitulo real (y no piloto) no os haya decepcionado... en fin, espero que me comentes que te ha parecido. Mil gracias, besos.

**PibyWeasley**¡Hola! nn ¿Que te ha parecido el primer cap? Uf! No sabes lo que me ha costado escribirlo, aunque no lo parezca --U Espero que me digas si es o no lo que esperabas, un saludo! y gracias!

**Angls black**¡El primer RR medianamente largo para el fic¡Bien! ;P nn Gracias! Muchas gracias! No te preocupes por la pareja, lo van a pasar muy mal, sobre todo Harry, pero ya sabes que el amor siempre triunfa¿O no:P Siento que la actualización no haya sido tan rapida como me habia planteado, y gracias por darme la bienvenida¡Os echaba de menos! Besitos. Pd: Si, me refiero a lo que crees que me refiero. :P

**Luxx**¡Reviews tuyos, siiiiiiiii! (me modero, ejem, ejem) Me ha encantado tu RR, me ha dado muchisimas ganas de continuar escribiendo sin parar hasta terminar toda la historia, ademas en este fic sn muy importantes las opiniones críticas, como la tuya, porque estoy aun paso de comenzar historias propias... yo la verdad es que pienso que todavía no escribo como escribiria alguien en un libro original, como tu dices, y la verdad es que ese es mi sueño, y me da mucho miedo pensar que no lo alcanze, pero en fin... no voy a aburrirte con mis inquietudes, jajaja. Gracias por escribirme, no solo en este fic, sino en todos en los que he recibido tus comentarios, me has animado mucho, espero que te vyan muy bien los estudios y saques el tmpo que pdas para leer, y pra dejarme un RR, no te preocupes sino pde ser largo. Besos, hasta pronto.

**Katy**: Hola Katy, pues bueno como lo prometido es deuda aqui esta el primer cap el día en que dije que lo subiría, espero que no te haya decepcionado, los próximos serán mejores. Muchos besos!


	3. Morir injustamente

**Capitulo 2**_ "Morir injustamente"_

Sentado a los pies de la cama, en la semioscuridad del dormitorio, un joven observaba el artilujio parpadeante que tenía entre las manos. Estaba desnudo, y la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana delineaba su cuerpo dandole un color ligeramente azulado.

Se encorvaba sobre aquel objeto que retenía en sus manos, de manera que los musculos tensos de su espalda se hacian notar.

Nadie hubiera dicho que aquel mago era un hombre fuerte, ni fornido, pero en parte eso era asi porque nadie lo había visto descubrir ni un centimetro de su piel. Solía ser habitual en los aurores ir cubiertos por la túnica verde esmeralda, e incluso con la capucha, aunque estuvieran en pleno mes de agosto, asi que, ciertamente, los progresos físicos de Harry Potter en sus constantes e inaludibles entrenamientos como soldado, a penas eran perceptibles.

Harry Potter siempre había sido un muchacho enjuto de corta estatura, con gafas y el pelo revuelto, y solo en su adolescencia comenzó a irradiar aquel atractivo halo misterioso que ocasionalmente atraía a algunas mujeres, no obstante, Harry no era un don Juan tanto por su físico como por su popularidad. Todas las mujeres querían tener algo con él, por esporadico que fuera, solo por poder contar que habían pasado una noche con Harry Potter. A menudo Harry, cuando viajaba de incognito con sus compañeros, escuchaba algun que otro comentario subido de tono de aquellas mujeres que en su presencia ni siquiera respiraban. Una vez su propia compañera Susan Levy insinuó que trataría de averiguar si Harry era tan hombre como algunas decían, a partir de aquel día a Harry le costaba mirar a Susan sin pensar que en cualquier momento se tiraría a su cuello, y es que Harry sabía que corrían rumores sobre su virilidad, y todo porque nunca lo veían con mujeres.

En todo caso, aquel joven mago seguía siendo delgado, y no tenía una estatura impactante, pero todos sus musculos habían sido sometidos a entrenamiento, y su cuerpo no tenía nada que envidiar al de Clusser, exageradamente fornido, ni al de muchos hombres de grandes espaldas y cintura estrecha, lo cierto es que Harry guardaba un equilibrio perfecto entre su cuerpo delgado y ligeramente esbozado por aquella corpulencia sutil, y su carácter tierno, apacible, y sensible. Pero solo una mujer conocía ese aspecto de él, su cuerpo y su morada interior, solo la mujer que dormía bajo la delgada sábana, y Harry era feliz aunque en su vida solo se hubiera entregado a ella, le daba exactamente igual que el pasaitempo favorito de los hombres en aquellos tiempos fuera hablar cada vez de una mujer diferente.

Harry seguía observando la pequeña medalla de bronce emitir destellos rojizos. Pensaba en todo aquello, y en algunas otras cosas más, inundando inevitablemente su mente de aquel murmullo constante que no era otra cosa que sus propios pensamientos.

Harry se volvió a observar a Ginny, dejó la cadena con el circulo de bronce brillando sobre la mesilla, y se inclinó para besarla suavemente. Jamás hubiera pensado que algún día sería él el que escapara en la madrugada y dejara a Ginny un amanecer en soledad.

-Lo siento Ginny, te quiero, y por eso prefiero que te quedes aquí…- musitó sin a penas mover los labios, y su mano acarició los hombros de la joven deslizandose en sentido descendente hasta encontrarse con la sábana. Se inclinó y beso brevemente sus labios, ella se movió y lo rodeo del cuello atrayendolo. Harry pensaba con aprensión que no se podía entretener, y que, logicamente, si seguía la inercia de los movimientos de Ginny, tirando de él hacia ella, acabaría haciendo algo que evitaría que se pudiera marchar a escondidas.

Nadie lo había preparado para sobre ponerse al deseo, la vida de auror era austera y entregada, dura y estricta, pero a nadie se le prohibía mantener relaciones, asi que no había instrucción ninguna que pudiera sacarlo de aquel aprieto. Ella había conseguido inconscientemente y entre sueños tumbarlo entre sus brazos, y Harry tenía como unica arma su sentido comun, para evitar caer en la tentación.

El medallón le recordaba destelleando en la oscuridad que debía de salir sin más miramientos de la casa y dirigirse a Kirkwall, podía estar ocurriendo cualquier cosa, no obstante, Harry se sentía un poco más desahogado dado que la luz del medallón era roja y no verde, porque el en el segundo caso no se permitiría ni un suspiro.

Quizás por ello, confiado, se dejó doblegar por los deseos de su cuerpo, y terminó sintiendo el sabor dulce de la boca de Ginny.

Unos minutos más tarde la pelirroja, ignorando la luz que emitía el colgante de bronce de la mesilla, besaba a Harry y le acariciaba amorosamente, mientras él se sentía más comodo tumbado placidamente boca arriba sin tener que moverse ni un ápice. Harry y ella se fundían dulcemente sin saber que a varios kilometros de la montaña se disputaba un tremendo enfrentamiento.

* * *

Ellos se besaban voraces mientras un cuerpo inerte caía en el árido terreno donde los aurores habían guardado posiciones durante toda la noche. En la oscuridad se veían claramente las túnicas blancas de los rebeldes, y un hombre fornido respirar entrecortadamente con la varita en ristre, bajo la cual un auror encogido en el suelo había perdido la vida.

El rebelde estaba aterrado, los aurores lo miraban con sus enormes espadas desenfundadas y sabía que sus compañeros no lo iban a defender, puesto que había inflingido una de las principales reglas de la rebelión al haber atacado por la espalda y a traición, y lo que era más grave, había matado a un hombre que no lo habia amenazado, y había dado lugar a la única chispa que faltaba en aquel polvorin, en aquella guerra fría cuyo unico telón de acero era Harry Potter, y no se encontraba allí, no estaba el único hombre que podía controlar la sed de venganza de los enfadados aurores.

-Vamos a matarte rebelde, vamos a hacerte sufrir como has hecho con él- gruñó la voz del auror de quinto rango, Pat Clusser.

-¡No le hice sufrir!- sollozó el hombre que se había enfrentando a Harry y lo había calumniado cuando estos llegaron a Kirkwall.

-¡Callate imbécil!

-¡No puede matarme¡Se que los aurores estais subordinados a la decisión del Señor Potter!

-Vaya¿Ahora es el señor Potter?- decía Clusser haciendo bailar la hoja afilada de su sable sobre la yugular de Harold, el intransigente rebelde.

-¡Como has podido hacerlo Harold¿Cómo has podido… teniendo una familia e hijos?- una mujer sollozaba con las rodillas clavadas en el suelo y el rostro entre sus manos.

-No me mate…- dijo el hombre, utilizando el argumento de su mujer- tengo familia… yo les proporciono sustento, sin mí no podrían seguir adelante…- Clusser no pudo evitar una mueca de asco, hubiese querido escupir a aquel hombre en la cara. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cínico?

-Tu familia te importa una mierda, sino no hubieras echo esto… quedan veinte minutos para tu muerte, si Harry Potter no llega en ese tiempo, si no responde a la señal del medallón, significa que el soldado de rango más elevado será el encargado de tomar las decisiones de peso en su nombre, y adivina quien es ese soldado.

* * *

El peso de la pelirroja paso de situarse sobre él a caer en el colchón, Harry y ella respiraban con los ojos cerrados y él no podía evitar temblar. La muchacha lo cogió de la mano y el mago abrió lentamente los ojos, iba a sonreirla y a decirla que la quería por cuarta, quinta o sexta vez, cuando la luz verde e inmensa del medallón le hizo sentirse el hombre más irresponsable y traidor del mundo.

-¡Oh no¡Por Dios… no!- dijo el mago levantandose deprisa, cogiendo con una mano su ropa y con la otra el medallón que emitía un impactante raudal de luz verde -¡No¿Cómo he podido?

-Harry- le llamó la pelirroja -¿Qué ocurre¿Eso es…¿Eso significa…?

-Significa muerte, eso significa. ¡Por qué no me he ido cuando debía?- los ojos del mago coincidieron en los de la bruja que se estaba vistiendo con agilidad. –¿Qué haces? No vas a venir.

-¿Qué? Por supuesto que sí

-No te concierne.

-¿La rebelión no me concierne?

-Es un asunto de aurores, a muerto un auror.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¡Ginny¡No vienes!- Harry comenzó a vestirse furioso, todavía no acababa de ajustarse el cinto cuando agarró a Ginny con una mano fuertemente. –Te lo ruego Ginny, te lo pido por favor, quedate aquí- dijo con voz suave y suplicante, aplancando su ira y recelo.

-No- contestó ella obtinada y firme –Son mi gente, son mis principios y es mi guerra. Si alguien a muerto yo también velaré su entierro, y vengaré su sangre. –Harry sintió una mezcla de admiración y de súbito odio.

-¡Por favor Ginny¡No me obligues a hacer algo que me va a pesar!

-¿Qué piensas hacer? Harry, no me das miedo. –Ginny lo miró retandolo, lo amaba, sin duda, pero en aquel momento había dejado de ser su dulce mago para tomar su verdadera personalidad, el auror firme, el jefe del ejercito, su enemigo, su contrincante. No podía dejar que él la venciera, no podía pensar en el como el Harry al que amaba. Él sacó la varita de su bolsillo y la apuntó, Ginny tenía la suya en la túnica asi que se encontraba en desventaja, no obstante, sabía que Harry no la atacaría siendo un…

-¡No lo hagas Ginny!

Era demasiado tarde, las manos de Ginny se cerraban en puño y su figura se encorbaba, sus cabellos rojizos cubrían su cuerpo y se adherían a él formando un manto dorado de pelo felino. De sus nudillos nacieron una enormes garras afiladas, su nariz pequeña dejo de ser humana, y su mandibula fragil era ahora unas fauces que hicieron que el mago se estremeciera. En un instante Harry tenía frente a él al sinuoso puma de mirada fija que se había encontrado en innumerables ocasiones.

El animal se movía despacio, amenazador en torno al mago, Harry alzaba su varita sabiendo que no podía utilizarla¿Qué fuerza utilizar para un animal? Como podía saberlo… si hubiera sido Ginny podría aturdirla facilmente, pero era un puma ¿Cómo afectaría el encantamiento al animal? si utilizara demasiada intensidad para el hechizo podría ser fatal, y si fuese insuficiente ella lo atacaría ¿lo atacaría, de verdad lo haría? Harry sabía que sí, hacia poco que Ginny había conseguido convertirse en un animago no registrado, engañando al ministerio que tanto detestaba, y a veces se sentía dominada por el fiero espiritu salvaje, olvidando que ella no era un puma. El felino emitia gruñidos roncos y amenazantes mientras lo vigilaba. Harry se percató de que se acercaba cada vez más a la ventana y le suplicó que no lo hiciera.

El puma saltó por la ventana y Harry se abalanzó sobre el cogiendolo del cuello, ambos cayeron en el sólido suelo, el animal cayó de pie, y se sacudió haciendo que Harry diera con la espalda en el terreno y sintiera un fuerte pinchazo que lo dejo inmovilizado. El puma se abalanzó sobre el aplastandole el pecho con las pezuñas, lo miró fijamente, su aliento extremadamente caliente e incomodo le daba en la cara. Después de unos instantes dio un salto por encima de él y salió corriendo a la espesura.

-¡No Ginny¡No sabes el camino¡No vayas sola!- Pero era demasiado tarde, el felino había desaparecido y Harry solo tenía una opción.

El mago se llevo los dedos índice y pulgar a la boca y emitió un silbido agudo que recorrío el lugar, unos minutos más tarde llegó Odin y Harry montó en él agarrandose a sus crines. Mientras el animal levantaba el vuelo con vigor, el mago observó el lugar donde había estado la casa, donde ahora no había nada, habia perdido su capa de auror, pero el medallón seguía brillando sobre su pecho, aquel objeto tenía no solo la propiedad de servir de contacto entre él y sus hombres, sino que era lo que se llamaba un _objeto de presencia permanente _y eso quería decir que Harry no podría deshacerse de él aunque quisiera, y por eso se encontraba colgando de su cuello, aunque se lo hubiera dejado dentro de la casa.

* * *

-Vamos Odín, deprisa- murmuraba Harry con el corazón en un puño imaginando lo que se encontraría en Kirkwall, el pegaso azabache comprendía la ansiedad de su amo y cruzaba el cielo más raudo que nunca, la luz que emitía el colgante de bronce empezaba a apagarse, y Harry sabía que en el momento en que se extinguiera del todo habría llegado al lugar indicado.

Pronto el mago comtemplo las llamas de varias antorchas en el terreno, formando un círculo, y supo que había llegado.

-¡Descubrete rebelde, descubrete el rostro!- Decia un hombre alto y fuerte, con el pelo negro y los ojos grises, la luz de las antorchas lo iluminaban a él y al rehén que se encontraba atado de pies y manos y amordazado a sus pies, pero aquel hombre hablababa a una figura blanca y encampuchada frente a él. A sus espaldas se encontraban los jovenes aprendices, la gran mayoría guardando la templanza, pero con el espiritu inquieto y la mente todavía asimilando lo ocurrido.

-No tienes autoridad para mandarme nada, no haré caso de tu orden.

-No me tientes mujer, o me veré obligado a tomar la justicia por mi mano, dime¿Por qué los rebeldes se han retirado a tu paso¿Conoces al lider?

-No responderé a tus preguntas. Devuelveme al rebelde y yo me encargaré de darle su castigo.

-Ni hablar, este hombre a matado a un auror, se pudrirá en azkaban…

-¿En azkaban? Escaparía en menos de dos días, ya no hay dementores que moren en la prisión.

-¡Por supuesto que los ahí!- la muchacha rió irónicamente.

-Supongo que eso es lo que dice el ministerio¿no?

-¡No te desvíes de la conversación!- Pat Clusser clavó su varita en el cuello de la joven rebelde, sus compañeros se adelantaron para atacar a Clusser, y los jovenes aurores respondieron con la misma reacción. –Descubrete –Ginny sentía como su piel se abría, y derramaba unas gotas de sangre sobre la blanca túnica. La pelirroja sintió que no podía mas que hacer caso de aquel soldado, pues si atacaba, niños y campesinos contemplarían la muerte y el horror, y por nada del mundo quería que aquello ocurriera. Se llevó las delgadas y blancas manos al rostro, y cogió la tela de la capucha dispuesta a cumplir la orden.

-¡Basta¡No lo hagas!- gritó una voz masculina, todo el mundo se giró, Harry Potter bajó del pegaso negro y desarmó al soldado con un habil expeliarmus. Clusser no cabía en su asombro, no imaginaba que Harry fuera a llegar en el último momento.

El mago desvió su mirada al suelo donde un joven de cabellos claros y expresión inocente yacía palido como la cera, muerto. Sobre él se encontraba otro soldado sollozando, infringiendo una de las soberanas reglas del auror _"nunca, jamás, mostrarás tus sentimientos, te comportaras con la calidez justa para obrar con equidad, y con la frialdad necesaria para matar por la vida." _

Harry sabía quienes eran los muchachos que se encontraban postrados, sin vida estaba Arnold Basedow, y Baruch Basedow era el lánguido joven que lloraba sobre su pecho. Eran dos hermanos mellizos de dieciseis años, de rostro pálido y terso, siempre atentos, torpes pero entregados a la causa, Harry siempre pensó que eran niños de bien que harían mejor tarea quedandose en casa leyendo sus libros y asistiendo a cenas y reuniones de lujo, que pertenecían al reducido grupo de snobs que fingían que el mundo vivía en paz y tranquilo y continuaban en sus mansiones, frecuentando siempre los mismos lugares. Sin embargo, aquellos hermanos, habían abandonado la vida cínica, pero cómoda, de aquella clase de magos y brujas, por unirse a los aurores, aun no teniendo habilidad alguna, y Harry sentía un dolor horrible en el alma al pensar que les habia destrozado la vida, y que además tendría que expulsar a Arnold por haber inflingido una de las reglas capitales del codigo del auror.

-Señor Potter…- dijo Clusser escondiendo un ligero temblor en su voz –el tiempo había excedido, solo cumplía mi deber.

-No lo dudo. Pero baja esa varita.

-Sospecho de esta mujer señor, todos los rebeldes se han retirado a su paso, y algunos se postraron, sin duda es un miembro importante…

-Clusser¿alguien te ha obligado a ti a descubrir tu rostro?- Clusser negó con la cabeza –pues entonces dejemoslo asi. –Harry miró con dureza a Ginny, por supuesto era ella, la que clavaba su mirada intensa en él. El mago se preguntaba como había podido llegar Ginny antes que él, ni un puma ni cualquier animal, salvo un dragón, podía ser más rápido que Odín, sin embargo decidió no pensar demasiado en aquello, serenarse y elegir las palabras adecuadas para aquella situación delicada.

-…No Arnold… tu no te lo merecías… -Sollozaba alguien a sus espaldas, Harry giró sobre sus talones, tenía unas ganas tremendas de dejarse caer al suelo de rodillas, con las manos en la cabeza, desplomandose debil e inutil, deseando que alguien lo sustituyera, deseando dejar de ser Harry Potter al menos por un largo tiempo.

El mago se acercó a Baruch Basedow, le tendió la mano y este la cogió mirandole por unos instantes desde abajo, con ojos de cachorro perdido, con su rostro aniñado y afeminado, aquel rostro perlado que le hacía parecer un muñeco de porcelana, de algun infante de la realeza de varios siglos atrás.

-Señor Potter…- sollozó con sendas lagrimas perdiendose por sus rosadas mejillas y cayendo sobre el pecho de su hermano –se que no debería de encontrarme en este estado, se que ya no podré ser auror…- Harry entrecerró los ojos, sentía un inmenso dolor en el alma, sus párpados querían cerrarse y le escocían, pero el mago tenía que sobre ponerse.

-Levantate Basedow- dijo con una voz realmente fría que no se propuso. El muchacho, tan alto y delgado como una brizna de hierba seca y amarilla, se ayudo de la fuerza de Harry para levantarse.

-Gracias señor Potter- murmuró Basedow limpiandose los ojos, era increíble el aspecto de aquel muchacho, estaba llorando, y demacrado, y aun asi parecía irradiar luz por cada uno de sus poros, y su piel no dejaba de ser rosada y sus ojos rasgados de un azul vivaz.

-Tranquilo Basedow, el culpable recibirá su castigo- Harry podía notar como Basedow temblaba, y como parecía esperar algún gesto más cálido del mago.

-Eso no me consuela señor Potter, mi hermano a muerto, y es lo único que tenía en el mundo, la única razón por la que creía que merecía la pena luchar como auror, lo cierto es que él estaba más ilusionado que yo… yo siempre pensé que era un sucidio… no valemos para esto señor Potter.

-No diga eso.

-Digo la verdad, desde el primer momento en que su mirada se puso sobre Arnold y sobre mí, noté su pesimismo… su falta de fe en nosotros. –Harry sintió un nudo en el estomago y una presión en el pecho, Baruch tenía razón, pero Harry jamás pensó que se le hubiera notado su actitud frente a los hermanos. –No crea que le guardo rencor Señor Potter, siempre le he admirado, es una carga muy grande la que usted lleva, y se que no es un héroe afortunado, sino un hombre vulnerable, se nota en sus ojos. –Harry tragó saliva, aquellas palabras le hacían un flaco favor. Podía notar en el aire como los demás soldados clavaban las miradas en ellos, asombrados por la sinceridad y las palabras profundas de aquel soldado callado e introvertido que solo se relacionaba con su hermano, y que había sido multiples veces objeto de burla entre los hombres por su actitud afeminada e intelectual. –Ya no hay razón para continuar- dijo Baruch sacando la varita de su bolsillo, todos, incluso los rebeldes miraron con el ceño fruncido ¿por qué razón desenfundaba en aquel momento?

-¿Qué hace Basedow?- inquirió Harry con un mal presentimiento que compartía, sin saberlo, con la intuitiva rebelde pelirroja que observaba lo ocurrido sin moverse ni un ápice, como todos los demas. Solo una persona rompia la quietud de la escena oscura y sombría de aquellos hombres y mujeres alumbrados por la luz de las antorchas, y ese era el maniatado Harold, que forcejeaba intentando librarse de las cuerdas invisibles que lo postraban.

El rubio y lánguido soldado sostenia la varita muy cerca de su cuerpo, sonrió ligeramente, con tristeza, y miro enrededor a todos y cada uno de los presentes.

-Es curioso que jamás hiciera un hechizo a derechas, y que, sin embargo, el único que estaba seguro que era capaz de hacer, fuera una maldición imperdonable. –Harry sintió como su corazón daba un huelco, se dio cuenta de que la varita endeble y delicada del muchacho estaba vuelta contra sí mismo, pero fue demasiado tarde: -¡Avada kedabra!

Varios gritos se escucharon casi simultaneamente, uno de ellos era claramente el de Ginny, y una exclamación ronca la de Pat Clusser, alguien gritó "¡Dios mío!" y Harry sintió como todo a su alrededor se le hacía lejano, y como aquellas exclamaciones y murmullos de horror se volvían cada vez más inaudibles. El haz de luz verde inundó por una fracción de segundo la aldea, y Harry pudo escuchar la voz de su madre gritando su nombre, se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

Todos sabían que aquella maldición había matado a sus padres, por eso Clussers se adelantó y agarró a Harry del brazo evitando que cayera desmayado.

-Arriba señor, no muestre debilidad- le susurró Clusser, Harry se irguió y el fuerte soldado se distanció de él y levantó al amordazado rehén con la fuerza de un solo brazo.

-Envolver los cuerpos de nuestros compañeros muertos, montarlos en vuestros caballos, y llevemoslos con sus familias. Clusser ocupate del rebelde. –ordenó Harry extremadamente cansado y débil, los aurores comenzaban a movilizarse mirando con recelo a los blancos, Harry sabía que por su mente pasaban toda clase de deseos de venganza.

En menos de tres minutos los cuerpos de los hermanos Basedow se encontraban separados, y envueltos en tela verde, los soldados más fornidos habían cubierto sus enjutos cuerpos con sus grandes capas verdes, y parecía como si los hubieran metido en un saco, era algo siniestro envuelto en cierto halo sagrado otorgado por el brillante verde esmeralda de las telas. Cada cuerpo se encontraba a lomos de un caballo oscuro, doblado boca abajo para que no se callera, interponiendose entre las riendas del pegaso y el jinete, que rehusaba a mirar aquella carga.

Harry había montado en su caballo escuchando las quejas de Ginevra Weasley, que le exigía dejar al rebelde bajo su cargo y decisión, al mago casi le dio ganas de reír, de dejar escapar una risotada amarga y funebre, más propia de un hombre cansado y desgastado por sus vivencias, que de un soldado arrogante o un jefe con aires de superioridad.

Por supuesto el mago re-ordenó a Clusser que cargará al rehén en su caballo, e ignoró a Ginevra, que lanzó una maldición al aire.

El caballo de Harry se elevó en el aire y el resto de aturdidos y turbados soldados le siguieron, Harry notó que le escocían los ojos, pero los cerró fuertemente, sintiendo el aire frío de la noche en su pálido y joven rostro, y asi consiguió deshacerse de aquel malestar.

El mago echó un vistazo a su alrededor, contó las cabezas y confirmó que todos los soldados estaban allí, muertos o vivos. Se encontraba realmente alicaído y decepcionado consigo mismo, y se hizo una firme promesa: no volvería a dejar que Ginevra Weasley le hiciera perder la cabeza, aunque jamás pudiera dejar de amarla.

* * *

Habían pasado exactamente setenta y dos días desde la muerte de los hermanos Basedow, setenta de el entierro de ambos, y cincuenta y ocho desde que los rebeldes de Kirkwall habían sido expulsados de dicho lugar.

Harry podía imaginar a Ginny fuiriosa observando con resignación como los aurores obligaban a sus aliados a abandonar las capas blancas o marcharse del lugar. El mago sabía que ella se mantendría distante en aquella situación, pues como Harry había dicho desde el principio, aquel enclave era muy poco significativo, y no se iba a jugar los papeles por una algo asi. Harry sabía muy bien que el incendió de la delegación formaba parte de una cadena de actos que solo pretendían suscitar la atencion del ministerio y de la comunidad mágica, y ocupar página en El Profeta, de manera que la rebelión se diera aun más a conocer, si es que ya no les parecía suficiente.

El joven Harry se vestía frente al espejo de pie que se encontraba junto al armario, examinaba su atuendo mientras doblaba un tanto los puños de la túnica, le quedaba un poco grande, y no se veía nada bien con ella.

La ceremonía de graduación a Harrods se celebraría en una semana, y él tenía que encontrar el atuendo indicado, se había comprado una docena de túnicas de gala y ninguna le gustaba. Finalmente se quitó aquella que era plateada y estaba surcada por varias llamaradas negras en el pecho, y la tiró sobre la cama, todo estaba desordenado y eso le hacía ponerse frenético.

Harry estaba nervioso y suceptible, habían demasiadas cosas en su cabeza que lo atormentaban, algunas eran las de siempre, las que se habian mantenido perennes desde hacia unos cuantos años y no tenían solución específica. Pero las peores eran las que si podían ser resueltas, y que de hecho debían serlo. El mago se pasó las manos por la frente y las hundió en sus cabellos, entonces cogió aire lentamente y lo expulsó.

-Relajate, no pienses en ello hasta que no sea necesario –se dijo enfadado consigo mismo –ya lo resolverás cuando entrés al despacho.

Eran las nueve y media de la mañana del domingo, y a parte de aquellos quebraderos de cabeza crónicos, se podía decir que la última semana estaba siendo realmente muy buena. Veintitrés misiones habían sido cumplidas satisfactoriamente, y noventa y cuatro mortifagos habian sido capturados y encerrados en Azkaban. Al menos unos cuatrocientos soldados de veinte secciones diferentes pasaban a Harrods, y Harry se sentía satisfecho de haber podido saludar personalmente a todos ellos, e incluso a ver hablado con una pequeña parte, los que se graduaban gracias a la misión mil setecientos trece, o la misión Kirkwall.

El mago decidió que debía hacer algo vanal para que su mente descansara, asi que se pusó unos pantalones de tela muy cómodos y una camiseta desgastada de color beige, se miró al espejo, y sintiendose satisfecho con aquellas prendas sencillas, decidió ir al mercadillo de la playa a comprar.

Pero antes de salir, el muchacho asomó la cabeza por la chimenea, arrojó unos polvos Flú e interrumpió a su padrino en lo que al parecer era una divertida conversación con Nimphadora Tonks.

-Me preguntaba si queríais venir a dar un paseo por la playa- dijo Harry con una sonrisa burlona hacia su molesto padrino.

-¿Ahora?- inquirió Sirius Black, cuyo cabello negro y brillante y sus ojos grises parecían más espledorosos que nunca, Tonks le guiñó un ojo a Harry con una amistosa y complice sonrisa. –Bueno… em… ¿Tonks, quieres venir?

-Si Tonks, desde que hocicos tiene dueña no sabe salir a pasear solo- Tonks rió, pero rapidamente se llevó las manos a los labios intentando disimular. Sirius miraba con el ceño fruncido a Harry y Harry decidió que era hora de esfumarse. -Bueno, os esperó en casa, mientras os decidís estaré… organizando la habitación. –Harry soltó aquellas palabras rapidamente ante la inminencia de un ataque por parte de su padrino, y milesimas de segundo más tarde su cabeza volvía a estar en Falmouth, y en el salón de su casa. Todavía se reía de la cara de Sirius ante su comentario.

* * *

-Eres muy ingenioso ¿eh?- decía Sirius mientras Harry pagaba unos cuantos knuts por la fruta que acababa de comprar en uno de los puestos del mercadillo.

-Venga, solo era una broma- se disculpó el muchacho, satisfecho de que finalmente Tonks tuviera otros planes y su padrino y él pudieran pasear a solas.

-¿Y tú¿Piensas algún día que existe algo llamado "sexo opuesto"?

Harry se despidió de la dependienta para seguir caminando entre los alegres puestos de fruta, especias, frutos secos y enseres varios que se encontraban en el desacampado entre las urbanizaciones de _La Estrella_ y _La nueva Inglaterra_.

A Harry le encantaba pasear por el mercadillo y escuchar a los vendedores anunciar sus ofertas y dar amablemente a probar higos, peras y uvas a los pequeños muchachos que merodeaban de tienda en tienda. Además se sentía muy cómodo porque allí todos eran muggles y no conocían a Harry, porque en cierta forma sentía allí parte de sus orígenes…

-Sé que existe el "sexo opuesto" –contestó Harry sin ofenderse, mientras se acercaba a un tenderete con libros donde se apiñaba algun que otro muggle para ojear los tomos, Sirius cogió un par de ellos entre las manos miró el dorso y la portada y los volvió a dejar en su sitio descuidadamente.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien qué?

-No se te ve nunca con ninguna mujer… y no me cuentas nada Harry, creía que eramos amigos.

-Somos más que amigos- rectificó Harry –eres lo más parecido a un…

-…padre que tengo- dijo Sirius acabando una frase que conocía bien –lo se, pero también me gustaría ser tu confidente Harry.

-Tu eres mi confidente, solo que no te puedo contar siempre lo que quieres oir, lo siento, no soy mujeriego, simplemente no… no sale de mí.

-Mira Harry, el echo de no ser un mujeriego no implica no estar con ninguna mujer, eres un chico joven, y yo se que alguien te ronda el corazón, se nota en tus ojos Harry, en tu mirada perdida. Harry¿me vas a decir quién es ella?

* * *

-Deja de mirarme- gruñó la joven sentada frente a la hoguera, mientras se vendaba los tobillos y las muñecas con arapos viejos y demasiado usados.

-Se quien eres- dijo la anciana que se encontraba en su mecedora de madera enmohecida –se que eres una Weasley- decía en voz muy baja y chirriante, parecida al sonido de una puerta vieja cerrandose lentamente.

Aquella mujer era muy muy mayor, estaba encorbada apoyandose en los brazos de la mecedora y moviendose suavemente hacia delante y hacia atrás. Sus ojos eran pequeños y oscuros y sus parpados caían sobre ellos arrugados y flacidos. Sus manos huesudas se agarraban tensas a la madera, como si aquella butaca se la fuera a escapar de las manos.

-Pues muy bien- dijo la pelirroja de mala gana, estaba harta de que aquella anciana la acosara con su mirada fija desde hacia mas de setenta noches. –espero que no tenga la genial idea de delatarme.

-nunca lo haría querida…- dijo la mujer, parecía muy cansada, como si llevara el peso de todos sus años a la espalda, y mucho sufrimiento acumulado. –eres una joven formidable, luchadora, llena de energía… pero ese secreto que guardas con tanto recelo…

-¿De qué habla¿Qué secreto?- inquirió Ginny alarmada.

La anciana sonrió maternalmente. Varios encapuchados entraron en la guarida empujando tras de sí el portón con fuerza, entraban cubiertos de nieve y con las blancas túnicas congeladas. Ginny se sintió resignada, aquella mujer la había puesto los pelos de punta. Pronto Ginny se levantó a acudir a los rebeldes que acaban de llegar.

-Nada de nada- dijo uno de ellos frustrado.

-Nada que poder cazar, nada que poder comer- dijo otro de ellos, que se retiró la capucha sacudiendose el cabello castaño.

-¿De verdad Justin?- inquirió la pelirroja suplicante –nada salvo estó- el joven se echo hacia un lado y Ginny observó a una chica cuyo rostro estaba oculto por la sombra que proyectaba su capucha, lentamente se descubrió.

Tenía el cabello rubio claro, y era muy palida, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas a causa del frío, y sus ojos eran de un azul claro, eran grandes en contraste con su nariz diminuta y sus labios finos y palidos. Tenía una mirada hipnotizante y vaporosa, Ginny sintió en su estomago cosquillearla la emoción. Abrazó a Luna Lovegood con todas sus fuerzas y sintió que aquello compensaba los cuatro días bloqueados por el tiempo de la cordillera escocesa, a falta de comida y con a penas otra bebida que el whisky para mantenerse despiertos.

-Ginny, vengo desde Lom Dach para darte dos noticias, una buena y otra mala. La buena es que toda la zona ha sido tomada, y la mayoría de los civiles se unen a nosotros, hemos avanzado en la noche, tal y como nos ordenaste…

-¿Y la mala?- inquirió la bruja en un hilo de voz.

-Tu hermano y Hermione Granger han sufrido un grave accidente...

* * *

_N/A¡Hola a tods! Bien quería deciros varias cosillas sobre este capitulo:_

_-Sobre la regla del auror de no mostrar sus sentimientos: se supone que esto es cuando el auror ejerce, no en su vida personal, por supuesto. La razón es que simplemente nada puede condicionar a un auror salvo datos y cuestiones reflexionadas friamente, y que además nunca pueden deben mostrar debilidad._

_-Sobre el secreto y la anciana: A ver, el secreto de Ginny no es la realción clandestina con Harry, podreis saber a que se refiere si pensais en la razón por la cual Ginny se acuerda de cierto dato al final del fic.._

_-El accidente y Luna Lovegood: Si, Luna es rebelde. El accidente es muy importante, se sabrá porque Ginny no se queda con su familia y tendrá una repercusión en la historia muy grande concretamente lo ocurrido a Hermione. Pero no, no penseis que voy a matar a nadie, ni dejarlo en coma etc…_

_-La razón por la que Bartemius esta vivo: Esto me lo ha preguntado un lector, se sabrá más adelante, pero la razón es la misma que da explicación a que Sirius tb viva._

_-Sobre Tonks y Sirius: Al parecer mantienen una relación, pero os advierto que su romance va a estar complicado…_

_-Sobre lo que "es" Harry: Harry no es "algo" sino que más bien a aprendido a ser ese "algo" y una persona cercana a él es quien lo ha enseñado._

_Gracias por leer, espero recibir vuestros RRs, como ya sabeis contestare a todo lo que me digais siempre. Besos._

_PD: Siempre intentó responder absolutamente todos los RRs, si alguna respuesta faltará es solo pq los contesto antes de acostarme y entonces puede que se me crucen los cables por el sueño, no os enfadeis y hacermelo saber. Por cierto, no escribo el fic tniendo en cuenta el sexto libro, no lo he leído.

* * *

_

**Katy**¡Hola¿Como estas¿Que te pareció este capitulo? Espero que también lo hayas leído y me lo hagas saber. Cuidate mucho, eh? Nos vemos, o mejor dicho... nos leemos ;) pd Me ha echo gracias eso de que te gusten los finales, habido quien me ha amenazado si volvía a dejar ciertos finales... jajaja.

**Anahí:** Gracias por escribirme, aunque sea un RR breve a mi me sirve como aliciente, asi que espero seguir rebiendolos. Muchos besos! Gracias!

**Lialy**: Jajaja, que RR tan bueno... pues no se si será sano para vuestra mente, pero yo disfruto mucho dejando asi los caps, jijiji!

**Dogma**¡Holas Dogma! Me alegro de que hayas encontrado en este fic una trama de tu interés nn Haber voy a intentar contestar a tus preguntas:

-¿Como fue que Ginny llego a ese estado? Uf... como verás Ginny parece estar sola, sin su familia, sin sus amigos, y a contra corriente. Solo puedo decirte que tiene razones de peso para ser lo que es...

-¿En que batalla supero Harry a los aurores de nivel 10? Esto se sabrá en una especie de regresión en cierto capitulo, cuando Sirius se asoma al pensadero de Harry...

-¿Como es que Bartemius Crouch esta vivo? Por la misma razón que lo esta Sirius, jeje...

¡Siento no poder decir más! Supongo que te habré dejado peor de lo que estabas... ¡lo siento de verdad! Si quieres la proxima vez te doy pistas mas conclusas para que lo puedas deducirlo tu solo ;) Besos.

**The Crazy Potter**: hooola colega¿Como que te estabas quedando dormida! ùu Asi q una niña de mente pura e inocente, a tu pregunta "¿Que habrá ocurrido después de que Ginny besara a Harry? bueno, pues ya son mayorcitos... asi que te lo puedes suponer...

Y sobre lo que decias de Harry, po zí, el pobre sigue siendo un sufridor, pero ahora es mucho más maduro y tiene el apoyo de su padrino.

Y nada wapa no tngo mas que decirte, no te preocupes por la historia del huevo, como tu dices jeje, que por supuesto que la voy a seguir. Ah! Por cierto, que me tienes preocupada pq he recibido un mail de tu comunidad diciendome que te habia copiado, habra sido algun administrador adjunto uu me di cnta de que era tu comunidad como un par de días mas tarde... Y pensé "¡Es imposible q sea ella!" pq el mail era de alguen muy enfadado... snif! espero que lo hablemos por el msn...

**Delaila**¡Hola! Que bien que te gustó, yo lo publique con un poco de miedo, jajaja, la verdad es que opino como tu, los primeros caps tnen que introducir a la historia. Me ha hecho mucha gracia eso de "soy una pervertida" te informo de que en mi fic habrá de todo pero en su justa medida y con sus justísimas descripciones. juejue. Besitos.

**Veruka:** ¡Hola¡Gracias por tu RR! Pues si, creí necesario romper con tópicos, asi que Ginny es el animago, ademas creo que la pega, dada tb su situacion en el fic. Me alegro muchisimo de que esto te gustara, a veces hay personas a los que estos cambios no les gustan mucho... Gracias por escribirme, intentaré continuar todo lo rápido que pueda. Un saludo, espero seguir leyendote.

**Landoms 182**¡Hoooolaaaaa! No pasa nada pq no supieras que ponerme cndo leiste el prologo, me alegro de que ahora sí y espero que en los proximos caps tb me escribas :P Gracias por seguir mis fics, tanto este como el de Todo por un huevo, sino fuera por vstros RRs esta claro que no publicaría nada. (¡Aunque lo escribiera!) Bueno, como me decías que te ibas pasear por la otra historia para ver si había actualizado, te quería comentar que si quieres para ahorrarte las molestias, pdes poner las historias que sigas, o los autores en alerta, y de ese modo cada vez que haya una actualización seras una de las primeras en saberlo pq te llegara un correo. Bueno, besillos Landoms! Mil gracias!

**Angls Black**: Holitas Angls! A ver me hablabas en tu RR de que Clusser va a dar problemas y yo solo te digo que en principio Clusser es muy fiel a Harry, uno de los soldados más fieles a Harry... ¡pero nunca se sabe! Sin mebargo tu teoría es muy muy buena... la verdad es que demasiado... pero no te diré más. Me laegro que te guste la forma animal de Ginny, que salvaje... jeje Bss, y espero volver a leerte pronto.

**Airam: **Un RR breve pero que me ha gustado mucho nn me alegro de que a todos os este gustando q Ginny este el animago. Como bien dices HArry tne que sobre ponerse a muchas cosas, ademas su vida como soldado es dura y solitaria. Como bien dices: "aurores rebelion y mortifagos se estan cortando las cabezas unos a otros" no lo sabes tu bien... ;) Besos, espero continuar leyendote.

**Liz Granger Potter**¡Hola Liz! Me alegra que te guste la manera en que estoy escribiendo, la verdad es que escribo a destajo y sin demasiado tmpo, ya que trabajo y estudio, asi que en general os tendré que pedir un poco de benevolencia con la gramática y con todo en general... Menos mal que a todos os esta gustando la forma animal de Ginny, incluida tu como me decias en tu RR, pq lo cierto es que no sabía muy bien si os gustaria. Y eso que es Harry... pues ¿que crees tu que podría ser Harry? No es animago, eso te lo digo de antemano, pero tiene propiedades q los animagos utilizan.

**Kaily-gw**: hola Kaily! Pues la verdad es que tanto como estupendamente no, pero no ando mal, jajaja. Me alegro de que te guste que Ginny sea animaga, y la verdad, modestia a parte, me alegro de que nadie al parecer haya leido a Ginny como animaga en ningun otro fic, yo es que leo muy pokitos, asi que no tenia ni idea de si ya se habia echo o no. Sobre lo de que Harry es "eso" ya lo he explicado en N/A y a tus comentarios:

-"Parece que Clusser va a dar muchos problemas" Solo te pdo decir que Clusser es muy fiel a Harry, pero nunca se sabe.

-"¿Que es eso que ha hecho el ministerio para que los rebeldes esten tan enfadados?" ¡No lo puedo decir!

-" Me ha gustado mucho el final ..." a mi tb es lo que más me gusta, jeje.

-"Ya sabes que aqui tienes una lectora fiel" Solo puedo decir: snif... Besitos!

**Ginna-malfoy**: Hoooola respondo...

-"Me tiene echa un lío eso de verdes y blancos" es la idea, muajaja..! Pero te explico, los aurores estan en cierta forma subordinados al ministerio, y el ministerio hace cosas muuuy indebidas... los blancos en general no quieren pelear, sino convencer al pueblo de que hay que hay que elegir un nuevo lider, hacerse con el poder... y mientras que los aurores no entiendan esto, serán sus enemigos, aun siendo conscientes de que solo Harry puede vencer a Voldemort... ¡Joer pues si que esta chungo!

Lo siento chica, se que te he liado más, pero un par de caps más y se irán aclarando las cosas...

**Jaz**¡WOLAS! Que feliz me hace que me digais la parte que mas os gusta... en serio... A mi me encantó pensar en un Harry dulce y cuidadoso (aunq solo con Ginny, ya veris la mala leche que se le pone con la mayoría de la gente) pensé que a vosotros tb os gustaria y me alegro de ver que asi ha sido.

A tu pregunta: No, no he leído el sexto libro... asi que pss... habrán cosas que no tengan ni pie ni cabeza. Muchos besos Jaz, espero no dejar de recibir tus RRs.

**Luxx**¡Hola wapa¡Que bien leerte, en serio¡Y que buenas son tus historias, te he tenido que agregar a favoritos, jajaja! No te preocupes que no me suenas repetitiva, ni pesada ni nada de nada wapa, todo lo contrario, y si alguna vez me tienes que sacar defectos pues yo encantada, que soy muy dificil de molestar o enfadar, no te preocupes eh! Sinceramente, no se que decir, pq yo la verdad que tngo q admitir q soy muy insegura y que raramente quedo satisfecha con lo que escribo, me refiero a la forma, ultimamente si, pero vamos... no por lo general. Tus RRs me animan mucho porque además se nota que eres una persona sincera y además tienes historias muy muy buenas, ya te dije en cierta ocasión que era un honor recibir RRs tuyos y en serio que lo mantengo chica, aunqeu te parezca que lo digo como cumplido, te aseguro que no, no soy de ese tipo de personas. Yo espero que como me dices, tenga futuro con una novela propia, de hecho me he prometido escribirla al acabar este fic (me hice la promesa hace mucho tmpo, ya os contare algun dia si estais interesados) y nada, poco más te puedo decir, recibiras RRs míos porque estoy leyendo tus historias. Muchos besos!

**Luciana**: Hola Luci, continuo los mas rapido que me puedo permitir, en serio, como digo siempre si hay apoyo hay caps, jejeeee... Besos!

**Gin-ynia**¡Hola! Gracias por tu RR ¿Que te ha parecido este cap? Mil gracias de nuevo, espero que me vuelvas a escribir para saber que me sigues, besos!

* * *


	4. La sorpresa de Sirius

**Capitulo 3** _"La sorpresa de Sirius"_

A medida que el oscuro trestall de Luna se internaba en el bosque a través del sendero, Ginny sentía su corazón palpitar con más fuerza. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacia que no veía a Ron ni a Hermione, un año? Se lamentó que hubiera tenido que ocurrir aquel acccidente para que ella hiciera el esfuerzo de buscarlos.

Hermione y Ron tenían una especie de posada solidaria en el bosque de Dunsinane, un bosque grande de arboles altos y espigados donde todo, cada pequeño animal y dorada planta, era enigmatico y de una belleza mística e ireal, era como un lugar de leyenda, de cuento, encerrado en una vitrina de cristal, protegida del agresivo exterior. Aquel bosque parecía encontrarse en una dimensión paralela, un lugar donde todavía la gente podía ser feliz. Allí Ron y sus hermanos habían coseguido construir un caseron grande de madera, con muchos cuartos, multitud de plantas y varios habitaculos adheridos a ella, donde Hermione daba clases clandestinas a niños y jovenes a menudo huerfanos y/o analfabetos, en tiempos en los que el ministerio prefería a los ciudadanos en la inopía. Ron se dedicaba a trabajar en el puerto, efectuando largos viajes en el mar en barcos ocultos para los muggles, proporcionando suministro a las humildes personas que convivían temporalmente en la casa y ganandose los galeones en cualquier oficio que requiriera de sus conocimientos terapeuticos, porque Ron, asombrosamente, consiguió formarse para sanador.

Ginny sentía una arrebatadora furia al pensar que precisamente Ron y Hermione, que vivían apartados del mundo, internados en aquel bosque con el único proposito y pretensión de ayudar a los necesitados, pudieran haber sufrido un accidente que nada tenía que ver con el mundo de la magia, o al menos asi parecía.

Ginny montaba en un anima delgado y oscuro de ojos albinos, la muchacha no se imaginaba que un threstall pudiera ser un animal tan siniestro e inquietante, pero por otra parte parecía lógico ¿Qué aspecto va a tener un animal que solo puede ser contemplado por aquellos que han visto la muerte? La bruja intentaba montar en el tocandolo lo menos posible, para ella aquel ser era desagradable, y le recordaba la muerte y el sucidio de los hermanos Basedow.

Por fin el sendero fue descendiendo y Ginny divisó la casa de madera de madera, recia y resistente. Era más ancha que alta, y tenía varias ventanas grandes y algunas más pequeñas y redondas en los laterales, todas aquellas ventanas rebelaban la existencia de muchos cuartos y habitaciones. Era una casa grande, bien construida, recta y acogedora, con otras estancias exteriores, como si fueran casitas más pequeñas adheridas a los costados de la principal, todas ellas tenía su propia chimenea, y sus pequeñas ventanas y puerta. Ginny pensó que era un lugar precioso, con sus huertos en el terreno frente a la vivienda, y los establos con animales, algunos más extraños y otros más corrientes, alimentandose, bebiendo o campando a sus anchas sin alejarse demasiado. Ginny pudo ver al hipogrifo buckbeack, y a una pequeña lechuza reboloteando a su alrededor.

En los parterres de flores secas, bajo unos manzanos, unos niños se perseguían y jugueteaban sin vigilancia mientras otros cantaban canciones, o leían en alto y con esfuerzo alguna frase de un libro infantil. Ginny también pudo ver a magos cansados recoger las verduras de las plantaciones, ayudados por amables elfos domésticos, y algunas mujeres mayores tejiendo unos jerseys de invierno con gruesa lana de mala calidad.

La impresión que se podía llevar uno de aquel lugar es que desde luego imperaba el trabajo, la dedicación, la unión y el apoyo, cualquiera hubiera dicho que aquello estaba dirigido por un grupo de bien coordinados Hufflepufs.

Era un sitio precioso, muy modesto, y sencillo, lo único que podía parecer excesivo era el tamaño de la casa, pero teniendo en cuenta el numero de gentes que acogía, y de servicios que prestaba, ciertamente, a Ginny le hubiera gustado porderla hacer aun más grande.

La bruja sintió cierto cosquilleo en el estomago y los ojos le escocieron, estaba orgullosa de su hermano, y de Hermione, y de todo lo que habían conseguido.

Agarró con fuerza las riendas del trestall y bajó al trote hasta el final del sendero y la puerta de la casa, armandose de valor y fuerza para enfrentar la reacción de aquellos que no habían sabido a penas nada de ella desde hacia demasiado.

Luna y ella bajaron de los trestall y se acercaron a la gran puerta de la planta baja. Una mujer de cabello rojizo, corta estatura y cuerpo redondo las abrió y sin a penas mirarlas las indicó por donde debían de ir para llegar al cuarto en que se encontraban Ron y Hermione.

Ginny sintió en su garganta cierto nuedo en la garganta y la congoja en su pecho, no podía evitar que la indiferencia de su madre la llegará al alma, pero tampoco podía suplicarla de nuevo que la disculpara por llevar la vida que llevaba.

Luna estrechó brevemente el hombro de la pelirroja en señal de apoyo, y ambas subieron unas escaleras pasando frente varias puertas de madera cerradas y al fondo de un silencioso pasillo vieron salir a un joven alto, fuerte, de piel clara y pelo rojizo, por una la última puerta del corredor, se quitó una bata fucsia abotonada y la colgó en un pechero de pared, en el bolsillo de la misma guardó su varita, y en el interior de un saco de tela colgado también del pechero dejo caer unas botellas de cristal fino vacias. El muchacho tenía una expresión seria que parecía contener su sentir, entonces se apoyó en la puerta con una mano y con la otra se froto el puente de la nariz, parecía derrotado.

Rapidamente Molly Weasley llegó a su hijo e intentando alcanzar su altura (algo que no consiguió) se puso de puntillas y lo abrazó, el muchacho se debatía entre continuar con su profesional actitud de sanador, o llorar a lágrima viva, finalmente cedió un tanto al abrazo, y madre e hijo se separaron. Ronald Weasley se repuso como pudo, y entonces vió a su hermana, a la que se dirigió con los ojos muy abiertos.

Lo primero que Ronald Weasley pensó cuando vió a su hermana, es que en a penas un año su cuerpo y su rostro habían cambiado dandola un aspecto muy maduro, firme, y adulto, a pesar de que era tan joven como él. Ron siempre pensó en ella como una muchacha que necesitaba estar arropada por su familia, pero sin embargo, la mujer que lo miraba con los ojos brillantes en medio del pasillo no parecía debil y disimulaba con gran habilidad cierta preocupación, quizás se preguntara si su hermano reaccionaría como su madre.

Los pasos del pelirrojo, aquel muchacho de mirada tierna, gesto amable, y rostro ligeramente manchado por algunas pecas, se acercaba a ella, Ginny se sintió impresionada por la altura de su hermano y por el atractivo que le daba aquella apariencia madura. Los pasos del pelirrojo se pararon a medio metro de ella.

-…Ginny –susurró él con un ligero atisbo de asombrada sonrisa

-Hola Ron…- dijo ella con los ojos empañados, desde la cercanía, pudo observar que el muchacho tenía en el rostro rasbuños y costras, y que en el cuello tenía un amplio moratón. La pelirroja no pudo resistir más y se abrazó a la fuerte cintura de su hermano que la rodeó con los brazos y una mano sobre su cabello. La joven bruja y él rompieron el cómodo abrazo lentamente unos segundos más tarde.

Ginny pregunto por Hermione y Ron, afligido, la condujo hacia el cuarto donde descansaba.

* * *

Ginny observaba a su hermano acariciar suavemente la mejilla de Hermione e indicarla en un susurro que ella estaba allí, Ron besó la frente de su mujer y la indicó que estaría cerca por si lo necesitaba y que no se moviera bruscamente, puesto que la intervención a causa del accidente estaba muy reciente todavia.

Ron salió con sigilo de la amplia habitación cerrando tras él.

Ginny supo en el mismo momento en que puso un pie en aquel cuarto que se encontraban en una parte de la casa acondicionada para curas o atenciones medicas o especiales. La habitación practicamente no estaba amueblada, y era tan grande que entraban cinco camas de un tamaño considerable y sobraba espacio para moverse con comodidad, cada cama se encontraba en una esquina, salvo una de ellas, que estaba justo en medio del cuadrado formado por el resto.

Hermione se encontraba tumbada boca arriba con el abdomen vendado hasta un palmo por debajo de su ombligo, tenía los ojos brillantes y una mano sobre el vientre, Ginny se acercó lentamente y puso su mano sobre la de ella.

Tenía mala cara, y su expresion era triste y afligida, sus ojos estaban visiblemente hinchados y empañados de llorar.

-Ayudame a incorporarme- dijo ella escuetamente inclinandose hacia delante con una mueca de dolor, Ginny la ayudo a apoyarse en el cabezero de la cama, sin atraverse a decir ni una palabra¿estaría Hermione disgustada con ella por la falta de contacto? –te he echado de menos Ginny –dijo Hermione laconicamente.

-Yo tambien a ti…- Hermione extendió los brazos y ambas se abrazaron, despues se separaron y la miró amargamente.

-Fue al pasear a Buckbeak, pero él no hizo nada malo, fue mala suerte… Ron esta muy enfadado con él, dice que se lo devolverá a Sirius, que no lo quiere ver aquí.

-Pero… ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido Hermione?

-Buckbeak se puso nervioso por alguna razón la semana pasada en el bosque, el día del accidente, lo até a un arbol enfermo al final del sendero, mientras recogía unos frutos secos del suelo que necesitabamos para hacer una sopa en la cena, él comenzo a tirar de la cuerda y partió el arbol. Se me cayó encima, las ramas eran enormes y afiladas y… una…fue horrible. –Hermione se frotó la tripa –eso dice Ron, yo no recuerdo nada, ni siquiera dolor, él me siguió de lejos en el sendero, no suele dejarme sola, tiene miedo de que me ocurra algo, dice que nunca se sabe, que los mortifagos pueden estar en cualquier parte, pero en nuestro bosque no, en nuestro bosque no puede haber maldad, es un lugar sagrado, nosotros hemos hecho que sea sagrado…- en el rostro de la muchacha se dibujo una debil sonrisa que desaparecio en un instante –esa rama… esa rama me hirió grabemente Ginny. –Ginny abrió los ojos de par en par horrorizada dirgiendolos a la zona vendada –ha sido una daño profundo...

-No…

-Si, fue asi… sino fuera porque Ron decidió formarse para sanador, aunque no acabara la carrera, yo hubiera muerto ese día. Estoy segura, creo Ginny, que los acontecimientos en la vida a veces tienen una extraña y macabra relación… he perdido algo muy importante para mí, pero sigo viva y Ron tambien, él me salvó.

-¿Qué es lo que has perdido Hermione¿Y qué le paso a Ron?

-A él Bukcbeak le pasó por encima histerico, se partió un brazo, pero soldar huesos no es complicado y ahora esta bien.

-Y… Hermione… tu…

-He perdido la capacidad de dar vida, de tener hijos- Ginny sintió una punzada helada recorrerle y todo el vello de su cuerpo se herizó, si había una pareja que ella imaginaba feliz y con una gran familia esa era la de su hermano y Hermione, no pudo dar crédito a lo que oía.

-¿Eso es…¿Estas segura?- los ojos de la bruja brillaban intensamente, paso largo tiempo sin contestar mirando por la ventana, en ese espacio de tiempo irrumpió Ron pidiendo disculpas y preguntando si todo iba bien, Hermione se limpió rapidamente los ojos y forzó una pequeña sonrisa mientras asentía y Ron se marchó aparentemente más tranquilo.

-Nunca hablamos de tener hijos, no lo dijimos expresamente, pero aquí hay muchos niños solitarios, incluso hemos atendido a mujeres dando a luz, era tan bello… Ron y otro sanador del pueblo ayudan en los partos, suelen ser mujeres solas y jovenes, que se han quedado viudas o cuyo marido esta en el ejercito auror. –Ginny evitó mirar Hermione cuando pronuncio las dos últimas palabras, se hizo el silencio y después prosiguió –cuando presenciaba algun nacimiento con Ron, el me miraba con los ojos muy brillantes ...Yo se, yo se que de no ser por la guerra… quizás ya hubieramos tenido… quizas debimos tenerlo… pero ahora… ya jamás…- Hermione sollozó y se echo a llorar sobre Ginny que la acarició el cabello afligida.

-No os mereceis esto Hermione… de todo las personas que pueden haber sobre la Tierra, vosotros sois los que menos los mereceis.

-Nadie lo merece Ginny- sollozó la bruja -…nadie…

* * *

La cena fue silenciosa y tensa en la mesa del comedor reservado para la familia, en el otro ala de la casa se encontraba el comedor general, normalmente Ron, Hermione, y Molly comían con todos en las grandes mesas, sin diferenciar hombres de elfos domesticos, ni niños de ancianos, todos eran iguales desde el más andrajoso hasta el más tocado en suerte, comían la misma comida, y si unos pasaban hambre los otros tambien, aunque raramente ocurria aquello en casa de Ron y Hermione. No obstante, Ron y Hermione tenían por supuesto un ala reservada para su intimidad y vida personal, donde en aquel momento cenaban con Luna, Ginny y una silenciosa Molly Weasley. Finalmente Luna se decidió a abrir la conversación.

-Ron, no sabía que fueras sanador, debes ser brillante- Dijo ella mojando pan en su puding, Ron que en aquel momento se encontraba desmenuzando el pollo de Hermione para que esta hiciera un esfuerzo por cenar, levantó la vista y miro a Luna con gesto displiciente.

-En realidad no pude terminar la carrera, asi que mi titulación es la de sanador básico con capacidad de asistente inferior, lo que quiere decir que, nunca podre ser sanador profesional.

-No quiere decir eso- rebatió Luna despreocupadamente haciendo barquitos sobre la salsa del pollo. –solo quiere decir que deberás retomar tus estudios. –Ron la miró por unos instantes con aprensión.

-Si claro, estudiaré mientras la gente se rebana el cuello y con una estampita de _Voldemort no me ataques que tengo que terminar la carrera_. –el pelirrojo resopló- no digas tonterias Luna, por favor.

-Solo tú estas diciendo tonterias- continuó la rubia sin inmutarse –la guerra no durará para siempre, y tú acabarás tu carrera, porque puedes hacerlo. –sobre la mesa se cernió el silencio, Ginny pensaba que Luna tenía razón, y la encantaba que ella tuviera aquella convicción tan segura de que se acabaría con Voldemort.

Pronto en la mesa todo se redució a Ron desesperado por hacer que Hermione tragara algo, Luna comiendo lentamente y ensimismada, y Molly Weasley recogiendo las fuentes vacias cabizbaja y recia, negandose a mirar a su hija.

Ginny se sumió en sus propios pensamientos, intentó calcular la fecha exacta que hacía que no veía a Harry, era alrededor de unos setenta días¿podían ser setenta y dos? lo que hacia por tanto unos dos meses y medio. La pelirroja miró a Hermione de soslayo, quizás ella era la persona indicada para rebelarla su secreto, quizás ella estaría dispuesta a…

* * *

Harry se miró al espejo de la habitación por décima vez, parecía haber encontrado una túnica más o menos decente, era del color de sus ojos, sencilla, con una filigrana granate en las mangas y en el pecho formando lo que parecía una llamarada de fuego, a pesar de todo no lo convencia, pero de todas las que se había probado aquella era la más aceptable.

Cogió una delgada botellita de cristal y colocó la yema del dedo sobre la abertura mojandolo de su contenido al darlo la vuelta. Se echó aquella ínfima cantidad de perfume tras las orejas, cogió su varita, la guardó en el bolsillo interior de la túnica y se preparó para aparecerse en Handsome magic, un mausoleo en Piedra en las afueras de Rochester, demasiado ostentoso para el gusto del mago. Aquel lugar estaba mantenido por el ministerio, y el lujo y la galantería parecía ser la máxima a la hora de decidir los ingresos que irían a parar a Handsome.

Al mago le parecía exagerado aquello para una ceremonia de graduación, aunque también era consciente de la importancia del acontecimiento para los esforzados aurores novatos, emocionados por llegar a Harrods, y fantasendo con ser Conroy. En todo caso al parecer el hecho de que se celebrara en Handsome no era tanto por la graduación como por otro asunto, aquel asunto que el ministerio pensaba desvelar aquella noche, y que al parecer era algo importante, beneficioso y digno de reunión.

Harry se preparaba para aparecerse en Hansome cuando un crujido en el piso de abajo le interumpió, alguien subía las escaleras, el mago empuñó su varita pensando que era imposible que alguien irrumpiera de aquella forma en su casa, puesto que nadie sabia donde se encontraba ni podía llegar a ella sin su previa aceptación.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente y alguien con el cabello oscuro y brillante le dirigió una mirada espesa y gris, el hombre estaba sin afeitar y tenía metido en la boca un cepillo de dientes.

-Sirius, si hubieras pasado convertido en Grim seguramente me hubieses dado menos miedo. ¿Dónde vas con esas pintas? –Sirius Blacks, en pijama de rayas y con unas zapatillas en forma de osito de peluche que le quedaban extremadamente pequeñas caminó hacia delante y se golpeó la espinilla con un mueble, soltando un alarido.

-A fafte alglo dch puf padle farra pesta omche- dijo el hombre espurreando pasta de dientes.

-¿Pero que demonios hablas?

-¿vonve efta el paño?

-¿El baño¡Pues donde siempre!

-Ah flii…

Harry resopló y miró su reloj, hasta dentro de unas dos horas y media no comenzaba la ceremonia, pero el debía de llegar con suficiente antelación para ponerse al día con el protocolo ya que nunca había celebrado una graduación en el mausoleo a parte de la suya propia. Que Sirius le entretuviera con sus tonterías le sacaba de sus casillas, aunque la verdad es que su padrino le ponía el toque de humor que le faltaba a su vida y a sus días.

-Lo que te decía es que vengo a darte algo de tu padre para esta noche. Por cierto, he dejado el cepillo de dientes con el tuyo y me he puesto tus zapatillas- Harry miró al suelo y vió su chanclas de tela en los pies de Sirius –Tonks me ha echado de casa porque dice que soy un vago y solo se dormir, no me ha dado tiempo ni de coger algo en condiciones para venir, asi que me he puesto sus zapatillas, que es lo que me ha tirado a la cabeza- Sirius bostezó despreocupadamente y se tumbó boca arriba en la cama de Harry.

-¿Pero como te va a echar si la casa es tuya?

-Pues es cierto… pero bueno, no me viene mal pasar un tiempo con mi joven ahijado, a enseñarle sobre la vida y las mujeres. –Sirius dejó escapar una risa socarrona, Harry suspiró, abrió su armario y le tiró encima a su padrino unos pantalones y una camisa que se había comprado en cierta ocasión sin probar y le estaban grandes.

-Ahí tienes ¿Qué es lo que me quieres dar? –Sirius buscó en su bolsillo y sacó lo que parecía ser una un dimuto atuendo, que sin duda solo le valdría a un ratón, después a dos toques de varita tomó un tamaño normal.

La prenda en cuestión resultó ser una túnica negra brillante con un símbolo verde esmeralda en el pecho que resultaba ser un león cruzado por un relampago, el estandarte de auror. En la espalda en letras grandes ponía "graduación 1979" Harry se sintió impresionado y sin mediar palabra se desvistió y se volvió a vestir con aquella prenda.

Era sencillamente magnifica, justo a su medida, ajustada en el torso, con el cuello en forma de uve, y de color plateado, como los ribetes de las mangas que tenían unos pequeños botones brillantes. Caía con el vuelo y corte perfecto hacia sus rodillas, dejando la longitud exactamente debida entre el vuelo y sus pies, además quedaba estupendamente con los pantalones oscuros y los zapatos relucientes. Harry se miró una y otra vez y no recordó ningún momento en que se hubiera sentido más satisfecho con su apariencia.

-Genial¿verdad? es una túnica a la antigua usanza, no encontrarás de esas actualmente, es una reliquia. Tu padre se graduó con esa túnica, y… mira la letras grabadas en el bolsillo interior… yo le dije que aquello me parecía una cursilada, pero no me hizo caso y supongo que tu te alegrarás de ello.

Harry hizo lo que su padrino le indicó y abriendo la túnica con una mano observó las letras plateadas que estaban tejidas en el bolsillo destinado a guardar la varita, allí ponía:

-…Lily y James por siempre…- dijo Harry en un hilo de voz, conteniendo la emoción. -…vaya…

-¡Ya te digo que si fue por siempre! La vida de tu padre se dividía en dos partes una era la vida antes de Lily, y la otra la única vida que a él le parecía realmente suya, la vida después de Lily- Harry sonrió sin proponerselo y recordó entre la angustía y la melancolía a Ginny la última noche en que durmió entre sus brazos, y también cuando cayó desfallecida por el hambre sobre él, e incluso recordo su mirada felina…

-Voy a ir con esta túnica

-Esa es la idea.

-Gracias Sirius- dijo Harry con sincera y absoluta gratitud, su padrino se levantó con una extensa sonrisa y abriendo los brazos.

-Tengo que irme ya… ¡Sirius, alejate!

-Venga¡dale un abrazo al viejo!- Harry empezó a huir de su padrino como pudo pero este se acercaba como un pulpo.

-¡Tengo veinte años, Sirius, por favor¡Me estas afixiando!

-¿Veinte años, que son veinte años?

-¡A mi edad hay gente que tiene hasta hijos…!- se quejó Harry zafandose, después se libró por fin de Sirius. –Tengo que marcharme ya…- masculló.

-Bien…- dijo Sirius estrechandole un poco mas y soltándole despues –eres casi igual que tu padre.

-Lo se. Hasta luego Sirius, intenta hacer las paces con Tonks, por tu bien y por el mío –dijo Harry con una sonrisa burlona.

-Hasta luego Harry- dijo Sirius a penas una décima de segundo antes de que el mago desapareciera- cuidate...

* * *

-No me puedes pedir algo asi Ginny…- decía Hermione confusa mientras Ginny la ayudaba a ponerse el camisón para ir a dormir, ya que no podía moverse con ninguna facilidad a causa del vendaje y el dolor de la herida.

-Hermione, por favor, correría demasiado riesgo conmigo, yo no puedo…

-Pues ve con Harry, el te quiere mucho, exageradamente, os cuidará mejor que nadie…

-¿Y con Harry acaso estaría segura?

-En su guarida sí, Ron es su guardián de los secretos, y él jamás confesaría. Asi que allí estareis seguros.

-Eso también se suponía con James y Lily, y mira lo que ocurrió…- Ginny dejó caer el camisón sobre el envidiable cuerpo tostado de su amiga, y la ayudó a recostarse en la cama apoyandose en el cabecero con un cojín acomodado a su espalda.

-Acercame ese libro por favor…- pidió Hermione, señalando la mesilla, Ginny accedió, el libro se titulaba: "1001 plantas mágicas y sus frutos: guía del jardinero avanzado" –sabes, creo que por las tardes, cuando no tenga que dar clases a los niños, me dedicaré a llenar algunos espacios vacios de los jardínes, asi evitaré pensar en cosas a las que no puedo dar solución…

-Hermione, necesito tu respuesta, comprendo que tengas que pensarlo, pero cuando estes preparada para decirme lo que has decidido hazmelo saber. –Hermione abrió el libro por donde se encontraba el marcapáginas, y echó un ojos a los dibujos de dos _magnolias avisperas _

-De acuerdo, lo pensaré…

-Solo te tengo a ti para esto…

-No me pongas en un apuro Ginny, si yo accediera, en algún momento tendría que devolvertelo, y en ese caso me dolería más que nada en el mundo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta las secuelas del accidente.

-Es posible que nunca tengas que devolvermelo…

-¿Qué insinuas?

-Insinuo que no se cual será mi final, quizás llegué antes de lo que esperaba.

-¡No digas eso!- exclamó Hermione enfurecida -¡No hables de muerte! A menos en esta casa, no quiero oir hablar de muertes, ni tampoco quiero malos augurios, no te ocurrirá nada… -las lagrimas comenzaban a brotar escandalosamente de los ojos de Hermione –y¿sabes qué? te voy a decir algo con toda sinceridad, porque creo que como amiga es mi deber, y es que Harry y tú sois unos irresponsables, no teneis derecho a hacer lo que estais haciendo.

-¡No es cuestión de derecho!- dijo Ginny disgustada y ruborizada.

-No puedes negarme que sois unos inconscientes.

-Por favor Hermione, tú no… tu no me des la espalda…

-Jamás- dijo Hermione con el gesto firme y las lagrimas suspensas en sus pestañas. –nunca Ginny, pero no te prometo nada sobre lo que me has propuesto, es demasiado… es… ¿Por qué quieres seguir adelante¿Qué clase de vida le darás?

-Quiero seguir adelante porque no puedo volver hacia atrás.

* * *

Harry Potter se encontraba subido a la tribuna de piedra contemplando el vacio salón de actos del mausoleo, era enorme, lleno de mesas redondas donde los invitados se sentarían a contemplar la graudación y donde beberían y comerían los manjares que los magos de las cocinas preparaban, desde que en la declaración de derechos se incluían a los elfos domésticos como iguales.

-¡Gastarnos dinero en contratar cocineros! -había dicho Spencer Lei, sin sentirse limitado a la hora de hablar aunque estuvieran los chefs delante -¡Pudiendo tener elfos! Maldita sea la hora en que Hermione Granger llegó a ministra de justicia.- Harry frunció el ceño y apretó los puños.

-Hermione Granger es íntima amiga mía- le dijo Harry a Spencer en aquel momento, él adoptó una expresión de falso arrepentimiento.

-Vaya, disculpeme señor Potter, pero como comprenderá no estoy muy al tanto de sus relaciones personales.

-Me alegro, porque no son mis relaciones personales algo que debería importar.

-Por supuesto, pero tiene que comprender que el hecho de que los ingresos sean malgastados en contratar plantilla innecesaria, solo por la aprobación de una ley absurda…

-No es una ley absurda…

-Disculpeme señor Potter- había dicho Spencer con una pequeña inclinación de la cabeza –no quería ofenderle.

Harry miraba los relucientes platos sobre la mesa pensando que Spencer era un bocazas idiota que siempre metía la pata delante de Harry y que por ello lo rehuía, pero a Harry, Spencer le importaba más bien poco, no era más que un simple encargado de festejos, asambleas o reuniones. Era como el relaciones públicas del ministerio, y era una persona falsa que andaba siempre haciendo estúpidos cumplidos.

Harry decidió comprobar por cuarta vez que todos los aurores se encontraban en sus puestos de vigilancia, que todo iba bien y que no había ocurrido nada extraño, sentía un inmenso temor al sabotaje de los rebeldes, y mucho más a que los mortifagos tuvieran alguna preparada para aquel acontecimiento.

-Buenas noches Clusser- le dijo Harry a Pat Clusser, que se encontraba en su puesto de vigilancia, justo bajo el arco de entrada al mausoleo

-Buenas noches señor Potter- dijo Clusser con un gesto amable. Harry se alejó de Clusser para situarse frente a él en un intento inconsciente de no sentirse tan enclenque a su lado, pues Clusser le sacaba una cabeza y algo de cuerpo.

-¿Cómo va todo?

-Bien, de momento. Señor Potter, mil perdones¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?- Harry sintió ganas de echarse las manos a la cabeza, y se preguntó porque diablos se habia ido a ver a Clusser y no ha Susan Levy, que al menos le tiraba los tejos y a veces resultaba gracioso. -Si, claro…

-¿Tiene idea de que supuesta gran noticia piensa darnos el ministerio? –Harry estuvo a punto de suspirar, sería la primera vez que Clusser hacía una pregunta que no le situaba entre la espada y la pared.

-Pues no lo se, pero tratandose del ministerio quizás simplemente piensen decirnos que han comprado cuarenta hectarias de terreno en el polo norte para instruir a los nuevos aspirantes a auror. –en el rostro de fuertes y atléticas facciones de Clusser se dibujó una sonrisa que se disolvió al instante con un carraspeó.

-Clusser, puedes reirte, no te voy a bajar de rango- dijo Harry resignado. Clusser tragó saliva, parecía no saber reaccionar a aquella situación, como si estuviera más cómodo hablando a Harry desde el más soberano de los respetos.

-De acuerdo. Pero… Señor Potter, si los demás soldados me ven reirme con usted, pensarán que somos colegas- Harry le sostuvo la mirada con parsimonía. Harry se quitó las gafas y las limpió en su túnica, aunque no estaban sucias. Dio un resoplido.

-Una conversación con un soldado puede ser más distendida cuando no estan el resto delante. –Clusser asintió esta vez con una sonrisa que no intentó ocultar. –Clusser, mantente atento, no me fío de tanta calma… confía en tus habilidades.

-Gracias señor.

-Nos vemos Clusser.

* * *

Sirius Black se encontraba tirado sobre la cama de la habitación de su ahijado, con los ojos clavados en el techo, pensando que diablos podía hacer el solo, sin Tonks a su lado regañandole o abrazandole, o incluso a veces haciendo ambas cosas a la vez.

Él mago se miraba los dedos de los pies mientras pensaba en la joven bruja de cabello fucsia y ojos azules, aunque realmente quien sabe, lo mismo en aquel momento ya no tenía el pelo corto y morado, quizás tuviera una frondosa melena dorada, o pelirroja, o castaña… después de todo cada vez que él y Tonks se enfadaban ella cambiaba su look solo para fastidiarlo, pues sabía que a él le encantaba con el cabello lila y con el verdadero colo azul grisáceo de sus ojos.

Sirius se aburria enormemente, y empezó a pensar si podría encontrar algo interesante en la habitación de su ahijado. Se levantó y escudriñó entre sus libros y encontró unos albumes de fotos, todos era de cuero negro salvó uno, que parecía haber sido echo a mano, con hojas de papel prensado y que tenía pegada en la portada unas flores secas. Sirius pensó automaticamente que aquel album tenía que ser un regalo de mujer y los ojos le hicieron chiribitas¿encontraría por fin las fotos de aquella amante secreta de Harry?

El animago cogió el grueso album entre sus manos y se tumbó de nuevo en cama boca abajo como un niño con un juguete nuevo, lo abrió por la primera página. Eran fotos de Harry con 16 en años en Hogwarts, en el comedor, en los jardines, en la biblioteca… a su lado se encontraba la pequeña de los Weasley, que actualmente se hallaba en paradero desconocido. En algunas fotos salían muy juntitos y acaramelados, pero para Sirius aquello no fue sorpresa, pues sabía que aquel año ambos salieron juntos.

Según fue pasando las páginas Harry salía más mayor, en una de las fotos se besaba tímida y efímeramente con Ginevra, y después se ruborizaba mirando el objetivo, era el día en que se graduaban en sus estudios, y Sirius recordaba perfectamente que esa foto la había tirado él. Sirius creyó que ya no habrían más fotos de él y Ginevra, puesto que rompieron poco después de la graduación, pero entonces llegó la sorpresa.

Al pasar a la siguiente página una mujer joven, de cabello rojo y largo y un vestido que delataba su alta y formada figura se encontraba abrazada a Harry sentados ambos a los pies de un gran arbol, en la foto Harry parecía indicarle a alguien algo y despues como si hubiera obtenido respuesta de ese alguien se sentaba con la joven y la rodeaba con el brazo besandola la mejilla, y después la escena se volvía a repetir.

Sirius, apresado por la ansia de saber si era cierto lo que preveía, pasó las siguientes páginas absolutamente contrariado. No era posible que Harry hubiese pasado todo aquel tiempo junto a Ginny sin revelarselo a nadie, y siendo consciente de que su familia había movido cielo y tierra para encontrarla.

En las fotos siguientes Ginevra era más alta y más bella, casi tan alta como Harry, eran fotos de ella sola, sonriendo, apartandose el pelo de la cara, caminando hacia aquel que la fotografiaba, o dormida bajo las sábanas de una cama… ¡De la cama de Harry!

Sirius cerró el albúm de golpe presa de varios sentimientos. Primero se sentía herido, traicionado, porque su ahijado, por el que daría su vida y de hecho la dio, no le hubiera confiado su amor secreto. En segundo lugar se encontraba confuso, había descubierto algo que Harry no quería que supiera, había invadido su intimidad ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Se restregó los ojos, se levantó y se vistió con la ropa que Harry le había dejado, después se puso tambien sus zapatos, que eran justamente de su talla, y se acercó a la chimenea dispuesto a pedir consuelo y consejo a Nimphadora Tonks, aunque ella le hubiera echado de su propia casa.

El mago se metió en la chimenea y cogió un puñado de polvos Flu y en menos de dos segundos estaba en el salón de su casa. Nervioso e impaciente se asomó a la cocina, a la sala de estudio e incluso al baño, pero Tonks no estaba. Asi que subió varias plantas para llegar a la habitación que ambos compartían. Hubiera sido mejor que aquel hombre de estatura considerable y maduro atractivo, se hubiera quedado en casa de su ahijado esperando pacientemente que este llegara y hablar con él, porque desde luego, lo que encontró en su cuarto no era para nada el aliento y apoyo de Nimphadora.

-Oh… no…- dijo Sirius Black horrorizado –oh no, no, no…- Tonks le miraba con los ojos desorbitados mientras Lupin continuaba demayado sobre ella, y envuelto en sudor.

-¡No es lo que parece!- dijo Tonks levantandose y dejando caer sobre la cama a Remus.

-no es posible…- murmuraba Sirius con los ojos muy brillantes -…no puedes hacerme esto…- Tonks había llegado hasta él y le abrazaba el rígido cuerpo, pero él solo tenía ojos para mirar a Remus Lupin tumbado en aquella cama, era como si hubiera profanado un lugar sagrado.

-Sirius escuchame…

-¡Abre los ojos y mirame, cobarde¡Traidor!- exclamó Sirius apuntando con la varita al licantropo.

-¡Sirius no, calmate!

-¡Sueltame, maldita sea¿Piensas que voy a pasar por lo mismo dos veces?

-No Sirius, yo jamás volvería a cometer el mismo error, te quiero…

-¿Es que me vas a negar la evidencia¡Será posible…! –Lupin comenzó a incorporarse mirando a Black con la vista perdida y obnubilada. -…os mataría a los dos… lo haría… sino fuera porque soy incapaz de hacer daño, tengo corazón, no como vosotros.

* * *

El salón de actos estaba a rebosar, la noche hubiera sido perfecta de no ser por los truenos que rompían el bulllicio ceremonial y los discursos de los Conroy al abrir la ceremonia. Harry estaba intranquilo desde su butaca en la grada, donde esperaba su turno para hablar, una tormenta en pleno verano no era buen presagio, y todos lo sabían, y mucho menos aliciente era el hecho de que una espesa neblina se cirniera sobre el lugar.

Dorotea Hamilton, una de las más veteranas auroras, acabó de dar su mensaje alentador a los impacientes jovenes que deseaban poder subir al estrado y ser tocados por la espada de Godric. Harry iba a levantarse para hablar cuando Spencer, la marioneta del ministerio, se le adelantó pidiendo disculpas.

-Les ruego atención- dijo sin acordarse de realizar el sonorus para amplificar su voz –OS RUEGO ATENCIÓN- volvió a repetir tras el hechizo. –el primer ministro no ha podido presentarse, como era su deseo, a la ceremonia, asi que yo, que como sabeis le represento en caso de festejos o celebraciones, os daré dos excelentes noticias antes de que hable el señor Potter, pues creo que tras esto su discurso se verá alentado, y quizás sobre la marcha decida agregar algo en relación con mis palabras. –Spencer se dirigió a Harry y le sonrió falsamente. –La primera noticia, es que el ministerio ha atrapado a un importante mortifago, si, se que os parecerá mentira que halla sido el ministerio, sin ayuda de los aurores, pero todo se debe a una magnífica casualidad. El mortifago en cuestión es Draco Malfoy.

Harry emitió un gruñido en lugar de la muda exclamación que recorrió el enorme salon, Draco Malfoy había sido tan inútil como su padre, y todos los aurores sabían que era un mortífago de pacotilla.

-Como veis, aunque los aurores velen por nuestra seguridad, es de tremenda importancia su alianza con el ministerio, y por ello no tiene cabida plantearse que la Rebelión pueda ofrecernos más seguridad… -Harry frunció el ceño, molesto por la publicidad barata que hacia del ministerio. –y la segunda noticia… tenemos el nombre de el líder de los rebeldes. O quizás seria mejor decir de la líder…

En ese momento el corazón de Harry dejó de bombear y se le heló la sangre, sus manos se agarraron a la silla sobre la que se sentaba y su estomago se había encogido tanto que le dolía.

En Dunsinane una joven delgada se incorporó repentinamente sobre la cama envuelta en sudor y con la respiración alterada, miró hacia la ventana mientras amarraba con fuerza la blanca sábana de la cama.

Ambos distanciados por decenas de kilometros sintieron simultaneamente la desagradable sensación de peligro y la amenaza, como si se encontraran comunicados por un súbita conexión…

* * *

_**N/A:** No, a pesar de lo último que pongo en el fic, para aquellos que hayan leído "Navidades en Familia" Ginny no es legeremaga. En fin, se que me la he jugado un poco en este cap porque no hay H/G ni tampoco acción, sino más bien drama, pero todo lo que falta se verá compensado en caps posteriores, solo os pido apoyo y paciencia. Quiero comentaros sobre el cap lo siguiente:_

_-Sobre el secreto de Ginny de nuevo vuelve a hacer memoria de cierto dato: Hace setenta y dos días desde el último encuentro con Harry ¿Por qué lo calcula en meses¿Y que tiene esto que ver con la petición que le hace a Hermione?_

_-Sobre la escena triangular Sirius-Tonks-Lupin no es lo que parece y pensar lo que ocurría en el prologo de la historia con los licántropos, sin embargo Sirius dice "¿Crees que voy a pasar por lo mismo dos veces?" _

_-Alguien me dijo que Tonks era como la sobrina de Sirius, quería comentaros que en realidad es hija de una prima y es familiar político, podeis ver el arbol genealógico de los Black en la comunidad del valle del onix._

_Ya por último preguntaros si os parece bien que haga los caps más largos para poder meter más acción y romance. Besos a todos, gracias y no os vayais sin decirme por lo menos que habeis leído, recordar que para el escritor de fics su unica recompensa es vosotros. Gracias.

* * *

_

**REVIEWS**

**The Crazy Potter:** Asi que lokasa¿eh? pues si, la vdd es que hay que estar loca para contestar RRs a las dos y veinte de la mañana, pero bno... tendras que perdonarme por mi brevedad. Directamente a los comentarios:

-"Al final Ginny se acuerda de algo no? pues yo nadita de nada..." Bueno, hay un dato que Harry y Ginny recuerdan por razones diferentes, y hay esta la clave... hay que preguntarse porque razón lo recuerda Ginny.

-"T/S wow, se me hace bien verlos juntos" A mi tb, por eso me arriesgué con emparejarlos, aunque advierto que en este caso habrá una especie de triangulo amoroso muy complicado...

-"Este fic es muy bueno porque tiene humor, amor, intriga, y accion" no sabes lo que te agradezco que me hayas dicho esto, pq necesitaba saber si había podido o no abarcar estos generos.

-"Creo que ya se te hizo largo este RR" ¬¬ adoro tus RRs.

Bueno, pues hasta aqui hemos llegado, besoooooooteeeeeesssss (K) --- juejuejue

**Angls:** ¡Jelouuuuu¿Como estas chikilla? Como decía por ahi debido a las altas horas de la madrugada en las que contesto los RRs, tendreis que perdonarme si se me va la olla o si soy breve. Comentarios:

-"La actitud de Harry frente a la vida es muy débil" si, quizás demasiado incluso para Harry, pero él tiene sus razones, su vida es muy dura y lo único que ama no esta con él.

-Sobre el secreto de Ginny: Solo pdo decir q Harry y ella recuerdan cierto dato por diferentes razones, la pregunta es¿pq razón lo recuerda Ginny?

-"La relacion T/S me parece un poco fuera de formato, son cmo tio y sobrina" en realidad Tonks es la hija de un primo de Sirius, son un poco como hermanos políticos, si quieres te paso el arbol genealogico por el msn.

Bueno guapa, pues nada, besitos, espero seguir teniendo tu apoyo, me ha gustado mucho tu sinceridad, que tu critica sea siempre constructiva incluso para decirme cndo algo no te "encaja" como lo de T/S Un abrazo.

**Dogmita:** ¡Hola Dogmaaa! No estaba acostumbrada a recibir RRs tan fieles por tu parte jajaja, me acuerdo en Navidades en familia que habia caps en lo que decía "jo, echo de menos a Dogma que en este cap no me ha escrito" juejuejue. Me alegro de que te gustara el cap ¿Y este? Besazos.

**Veruka**¡Hola wapa¿Como estas? Me alegro de que te guste la descripcion, es complicado saber si estas creando una imagen con sentido en la mente de la persona que lee.. úu Me alegro de qe me destaques lo de los momentos intimos entre Harry y Ginny, yo creo que son necesarios en una historia pasional, claro, pero no los voya detallar y veo que tu entiendes que es mejor asi, y me alegro. A tus preguntas:

-¿Cual es el secreto de Ginny? No lo puedo decir, pero la primera pista es que Ginny recuerda cierto dato y la clave esta en ¿pq lo recuerda con exactitud...?

-¿De que lado estan Ron y Hermione? Como ves en este cap, Ron y Hermione solo estan de lado de los desfavorecidos, no quieres implicarse mas alla, pero estaran siempre para brindar su apoyo incondicional.

Bueno guapa, pues nos vemos en el proximo cap que sera muy pronto, chao besotes.

**Sarah Keyko**¡Holas cielo¿Q tal todo? No pasa nada pq no dejaras RR en el anterior cap, pero me alegro de que si me dejes en este, es una pena que hasta septiembre no vaya a saber nada de tí, snif...

Me alegro de que encuentres la historia mas completa ahora q aparecen Ron y Hermione, mi objetivo es que de una manera u otra aparezcan todos los personajes posibles con su propia odisea personal.

Bueno tus preguntas estan contestadas en el cap, sobre el secreto de Ginny tb se dan mas pistas en este cap y espero que os ayuden para enlazar las cosas y llegar a la conclusion. Muchos besos, espero que lo estes pasando bien de vaciones.

**Bewitching Mía Malfoy Errelot**¡Que nik tan extenso! Me interesaria saber su significado :) Decir que tu RR me ha fascinado es poco, a parte de ser extenso, algo con lo que sueño por las noches despues de acostarme a las tantas por contestar RRs XD es en recibir comentarios de ese calibre, y sobre todo con calidad, que es algo de lo que no me puedo quejar.

Me ha sorprendido que suponieras que Herm y Ron apoyaban a Ginny, ellos se mantienen distantes y su ideologia ya se vera más adelante, aunq no se qren implicar.

Sobre Sirius, ya se sabrá como ha regresado, y su relación con Tonks será muy intensa, complicada y difusa, espero que no te decepcione.

Has expresado con sorprendente exactitud lo que intentó mostras en la relación H/G citó tus propias palabras porque me han encantado: "Ocultos, se aman y se muestran tal cual son, pero cuando son líderes de bandos opuestos, se muestran sentimientos de enfrentamiento, lucha y frialdad, solo para ocultar sus verdaderas emociones." o.o

Ahora si, con lo q me has dejado boquiabierta ha sido destacarme a Clusser cndo nadie me comentanaba nada sobre él y yo le tngo crto cariño a este personaje, es increible chica como eres capaz de atribuirle lo que yo quiero que mentalmente veais de él, me dejas sorprendida me remito de nuevo a citarte, porque es que das en el clavo y... me quedo sin palabras, que excelente RR, no sabes que satisfacción me da leer algo asi. Como decías: "un hombre fuerte y seguro de si, que a veces toma demasiadas atribuciones que, a mi parecer, no corresponden y me ha dado la impresión de que quisiera ser él, quien maneje a los aurores, aunque Harry parece que confía en él." Vamos, que estoy porque un personaje diga tus plabras en el proximo cap... pues chica has acertado al definirle.

Me encantó tu comentario, ojala y siempre los reciba MIL GRACIAS DE CORAZÓN un abrazo... :)

**Anahí: **¡Gracias por seguir ahí! Ojala tb hayas leído esta vez, un abrazo.

**Jaz: **¿Corto¿El cap te ha parecido corto? No lo digas más veces que se me sueltan los dedos sobre el teclado... jajaja.

No te tienes que disculpar pq tus RRs sean breves, comprendo que no todos teneis el mismo tmpo y me basta con que me dejeis constancia de que leeis. A tu pregunta: Soy de España, en concreto de Madrid. Estudia mucho Jaz, por crto ¿q estudias? Un abrazo.

**Jovas**: Proximamente muchisima más acción, lo prometo pero teneis q esperar que situe las cosillas! Bss jovas, espero tus comentarios. Un abrazo!

**Lamdom 182**: Hola chica, que tal. :) ¿La historia te tiene confusa? Es normal, tardará bastante en aclararse... pero me alegro de que seas paciente y continues leyendo a pesar de ello. No he podido actualizar tan pronto como he querido, pero Todo por un huevo si esta actualizado y estoy esperando leer tu RR nn Espero que este cap te haya gustado y me escribas. Un abrazo :)

**Virgi**: No te preocupes por lo del secreto de Ginny, ya se sabrá en el próximo capitulo. Me alegro de que te guste y que te parezca original y diferente. Sobre Sirius es que es un personaje que adoro, asi que tiene que estrar presente en mi fic nn Espero que me comentes que te ha parecido este cap, aunque haya sido un poco lento. Besos.

**Gin-ynia**: Gracias por seguir escribiendo. Todos los personajes de HP o muchisimos de ellos apareceran en el fic, algunos estaran en un bandos, otros en otro, y muchos serán neutrales... Espero poder aclararlo todo de manera que no perdais el interés. Muchos besos, gracias. Nos leemos :)

**Kaily-gw:** Hola! Me alegro de que estes bien, por aqui todo bien, un poco aburrido, pero bno nn Sobre tus comentarios:

-"Me ha dado mucha pena cndo el chico se ha suicidado" la verdad es que es lo que pretendia, va a haber mucho dramón en el fic... aunque espero que sea compensado con dosis de humor y romance, asi como de acción.

-"Espero que en lo pronto aclares todo completamente" La trama principal será aclarada completamente en proximos capitulos, no quiero marearos con todo esto, pero es que hay muchisimas cosas que explicar.

-Sobre Ron y Hermione: Ellos son neutrales aunque como ves Herms es ministra de justicia pero eso no quiere decir que este del lado del ministerio.

-Sirius: Si, esta vivo, y a mi tb me fastidio que Rowling se lo cargara lo creí innecesario.

Pues nada, espero recibir tu RR y que me digas que te pareció este cap. Besos.

**Luxx:** Como me gusta que te adentres en la lectura de esa manera, yo pocas veces soy capaz de ello. Me alegra que seas tan sincera asi sé que siempre me dirás lo que te ha parecido, incluso en la ocasión en que no te haya gustado (cuando se de esa ocasion) La parte de los hermanos Basedow a mi me gustó mucho escribirla y tp se decir bien que quería expresar con ella, la verdad es q esa escena fue como si se escribiera sola. Sobre la manera de expresar los sentimientos de Harry, la verdad es que me cuesta y me es dificil porque tengo que seguir la directrices de JK, pq JK es quien creo a Harry, y Harry no es como Ron o Malfoy o incluso Sirius, Harry es una persona complicada, sino te has sentido nunca Harry es dificil intuir que piensa, a mi me es muy dificil y me satisface mucho que me digas q lo estoy haciendo bien, si alguna vez se me va la pinza o lo "descaracterizo" como lo llamo yo, dame un toque, no quiero caer en fallos en el personaje de Harry :S y nada, sobre la novela ya tengo la idea y el título.

En fin, nos leemos! Muchos besos!

PD. Continuó esperando la actualizacion de tu fic y continuaré leyendo. Chao.

**Roser:** ¡Hola Roser! Siento terminar asi los caps, es que es mi estilo... em... Ya sabes que Ron y Herm me gustan demasiado como para hacerlos mucho daño, aunque en fin, ya sabes... Bueno, espero que este tb te haya gustado y nos veamos en el msn. Besos Roser!

**Giova Slytherin**: Me alegro de que ahora lo entiendas mejor, no obstante en el cap siguiente se disipan ya las dudas respecto a la trama principal, aunque siempre quedaran cabos sin atar. Espero que seas paciente y que a pesar de tanto misterio no deje de gustarte. Besos, espero leer tu RR en este cap.

**Katy:** ¿Que te ha parecido este cap? Asi que te gustaría que Harry le contara a Sirius, bueno, al final ya ves como ha ocurrido... :S es que Sirius es demasiado curioso... Y ver borracho a Harry va a ser dificil se ha vuelto muy serio y austero el chaval... jeje... besos¡Espero seguir leyendote wapa!

**Luciana**: Hola! Gracias por escribirme! Si es cierto, tiene que aguantar una gran carga Harry, y lo que le queda... espero seguir leyendote y que me cuentes que te pareció este cap un beso!


	5. La voz que arrastra las palabras

**Capitulo 4 **_"La voz que arrastra las palabras"_

Tras la gran casa, firme y recia, el porche se extendía con humildad, con sus columnas de madera sosteniendo el parasol, bajo el cual se encontraba una mesa de madera y unas sillas donde dos jovenes mujeres se sentaban frente a tazas humeantes.

Con sus blancas y brillantes piernas cruzadas y su espalda recostada hacia atrás en una de aquellas sillas, el calido aroma del chocolate caliente la envolvía mientras probaba su sabor dulzón y su textura suave. Cerraba los ojos bajo la tibia luz del sol de la mañana, con la mente inmersa en la nada más absoluta, en un estado de tranquilidad atípico, en el que tenía la sensación de disiparse con la brisa fresca del amanecer.

Su cabello anaranjado caía tras el respaldo de la butaca de madera en un trenza fina atada con una pequeña tela clara que hacia las veces de accesorio para el cabello. Vestía con un suave jersey beige y unos pantalones que la quedaban anchos en la cintura y bajos de cadera, aquella ropa era de Hermione, que poseía un cuerpo más anguloso que el de la pelirroja.

Ginny entornó los ojos mirando hacia los jardines donde Hermione regaba unas plantas altas y florecidas con tres niños pequeños revoloteando a su alrededor, regañados por sus madres por no dejar a la debilitada y recien intervenida Hermione Granger difrutar de un momento de paz; Hermione… la mujer cuya inteligencia y fuerza eran desde luego una gran razón para venerarla.

Ginny se vió invadida de cierto sentimiento maternal, un arrebato de ternura en su corazón se coló como un pequeño pájaro en un granero deshabitado. Nunca antes se había fijado en las risas de los niños, ni en sus caras redondas y sus sonrisas ingenuas, ignorando inocentemente el mal de su tiempo. Por un momento la mano de Ginny rozó su jersey sobre el abdomen, pero en ese mismo instante se negó a que aquel instinto se hiciera con ella. Sintió odio hacia su persona y hacia su propia vida, por un instante los fantasmas de su secreto la dirigieron una dura y reprochable mirada.

La pelirroja se levantó y sintió la mirada de Luna Lovegood, al otro lado de la mesa redonda del porche, clavarse en su nuca. Luna sabía que ocultaba algo, quizás debía sentirse ofendida porque Hermione supiera su secreto y ella, que era su mejor amiga y su leal compañera de batalla, no. Pero lo cierto es que Luna no podía hacer nada por Ginny respecto a aquello, y por eso no era necesario contarla lo que ocurría todavía.

La joven cruzó el porche y se dirigió hacia Hermione a través de las altas plantas, sorteando las acequias que regaban el jardín y se separaban haciendo llegar el agua a los arboles frutales más lejanos, pero sin alcanzar los huertos donde algunos magos araban y donde Ron examinaba los vegetales junto con otros viejos aldeanos expertos. A su camino llego una mujer alta, de pelo cobrizo voluminoso con bucles que caían sobre su pecho, era joven, pero su piel y sus rostro se habia oscurecido y envejecido prematuramente

-Pobre mujer- dijoella –lleva años cuidando de los niños de otras mujeres, y resulta que la vida la paga de esta forma…- hizo una mueca de resignación, Ginny se dio cuenta de que aquella bruja no la conocía y que la había tomado por una rezagada más, por otra humilde huesped.

-¿De que forma?- preguntó para hacerse participe del chismorreo

-No pudiendo traer niños al mundo… ¿No cree usted que debe de ser muy triste?- Ginny sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago, y una breve angustia palpitar en su pecho.

-Si, creo que debe ser muy triste.

-Tu no tienes hijos¿verdad joven¿Cuántos años tienes? –Ginny empezó a sentirse nerviosa, la mujer la miraba con los ojos entornados y examinaba su rostro, como si en él pudiera leerse algo de lo que Ginny no se habia percatado.

-Tengo 21 cumpliré 22 este año, y no tengo hijos.

-Yo tuve a mi primer bebe con diecisiete años, hijo de un maldito mortifago, un condenado y repulsivo mortifago al que creían muerto… Todo el mundo lo sabe aquí, todo el mundo sabe que es hijo de un mortifago, hay quien piensa que el niño lleva la maldad en la sangre. –Ginny miró hacia abajo, practicamente habían alcanzado a Hermione y ella se encontraba satisfecha de poder librarse de aquella molesta conversación, no sabía que decir.

-Ginny, Elisabeth…Buenos días- saludo Hermione bajo la luz de un sol cada vez más acosador, Ginny no pudo evitar enmudecer por unos instantes ante la madura belleza de su amiga, la admiraba y envidiaba en todos los aspectos, desde su voz dulce y firme hasta su cálida mirada. Tanto Ginny como aquella mujer saludaron a Hermione, la pelirroja pensó si esta seguiría molesta por la proposición que la habia echo el día anterior. Los tres niños que Ginny había visto desde lejos ahora la miraban con ojos curiosos, habia un cuarto que antes no habia distinguido.

Eran tres pequeños y un muchacho más mayor, solo pudo acertar en la edad del cuarto muchacho, habia de tener al menos seis años, su parecido era asombrosamente familiar a cierto compañero de escuela.

-¿Quién eres? –inquirió la más pequeña del trío, tenía el pelo muy corto, oscuro y rizado y una nariz diminuta y rosada que se rascaba constantemente con sus manos pequeñas, pálidas y regordetas.

-Con educación- dijo Hermione mientras alisaba la tierra fertil de los tulipanes con las manos.

-Buenos días, me llamo Hanna¿Cuál es tu nombre?- inquirió la niña con la vocecilla aguda, clavando sus ojos grandes, redondos y negros en Ginny, que se sintió insegura al mirar a aquella pequeña, ella no sabía tratar con niños.

-Me llamo… Ginevra…- la niña frunció el ceño –Ginny- dijo la bruja pensando que asi la pequeña podría pronunciarlo.

-Tengo una prima que se llama Ginny –la niña empezó a parlotear mientras los ojos de Ginny se clavaban en el niño de once años que ayudaba a Hermione a remover las tierras de la acequia. Era tan, tan parecido a él… su pelo rubio, su tez afilada, sus ojos de un azul grisáceo, la fijeza de su mirada y sus labios finos y fruncidos, dandole una expresión seria, casi maliciosa e inquietante, o quizás a ella solo le parecía inquietante porque le recordaba a él.

-Andrew hijo¿estas ayudando a Hermione?- el muchacho asintió sin contestar y sin mirar a su madre. –mira cariño, te he traído bollitos¿quieres?- el joven negó con la cabeza. -¡Pero si te encantan, cariño! –titubeo, finalmente se quitó los guantes de piel de dragon que llevaba y se acercó a una fuente lejana de la que emanaba agua limpia, se lavó las manos y se secó en un paño que colgaba del cinturon de sus manchados pantalones bombachos. Después extendió las manos hacia su madre y sobre ellas cayeron varios dulces de leche que se apresuró a repartir con el trío de niños juguetones. –Muy bien cariño, asi… es bueno repartir, a ver si asi la condenada gente del pueblo se da cuenta de que eres un buen muchacho, y no un cretino como tu padre. –Ginny percibió en el rostro de Hermione un gesto crispado de exaperación y molestia.

-Elisabeth, la Sra Rowestten quería hablar contigo, necesita ayuda para las fresas ¿te importaría?

-No…por supuesto que no… -dijo la mujer como si se sorprendiera de que Hermione la despidiera de aquella manera. Despues tomó de nuevo el pequeño camino y se dirigió hacia los huertos.

-Andrew –dijo Hermione dirigiendose al lánguido muchacho de cabellos pajizos –¿no quieres ir a jugar¿Por qué no vas con los demás chicos? estan en el lago bañandose –el joven clavaba la vista en el suelo negando con la cabeza. –Yo voy a ir a descansar cielo, pero… si quieres quedarte aquí y continuar… si asi estas a gusto…- en el rostro del muchacho apareció una mueca de agradecimiento, y retomando su trabajo se lanzó al suelo y comenzó a abrir una nueva vía de riego.

-Esta chalado- dijo la pequeña Hanna, y acto seguido salió corriendo con los otros dos niños detrás ante la mirada severa de Hermione. La bruja los miró correr y despues su rostro se entristeció al contemplar al muchacho de once años.

Más tarde Hermione le mostraba a Ginny los terrenos y le contaba la historia del bosque y el día a día en Dunsinane, y su trabajo como la figura femenina de la justicia en el mundo mágico. Era complicado llevar una vida sencilla y redactar leyes desde su aislamiento en el bosque, Ginny no podía concebir aquel doble oficio, incluso doble personalidad de Hermione, y tampoco hizo por comprenderlo, era tan complicado para ella entender aquellos transmites constitucionales como para Hermione comprender una tactica invasiva.

-Ese chico… Andrew… me recuerda exageradamente… bueno, se que es una tontería pero… Me recuerda a Draco Malfoy.

-No es una tontería, Andrew es un Malfoy- Ginny miró desorbitadamente a Hermione –es hermano de Draco Malfoy, su padre y aquella mujer… Bueno, no es una historia agradable… Lucius Malfoy no estaba muy cuerdo, la muerte de Narcisa a manos de su propio hijo lo transtornó, quiso rehacer su vida, quiso volver a tener descendencia… ante la inminente ejecución de su hijo a manos de Voldemort y la amenaza de su propia muerte quiso consumar su último deseo, dejar viva la llama de los Malfoy en la primera mujer que encontrara. Elisabeth es testigo de esta historia.

-¿Ella se prestó a ser la amante de un asesino?- inquirió Ginny confundida.

-Ella no se prestó a nada Ginny, no todos lo niños nacen del amor –Ginny sintió una congoja encoger su joven y todavía inocente alma. Esta vez si que no pudo evitar que su mano se amarrara a su liso vientre. –Andrew Malfoy es hermano de Draco, solo que Draco no sabe que tiene un hermano y morirá sin saberlo.

-Oh Dios mío… ¿Pero van a matar a Draco?- Dijo Ginny amedrentada.

-Si, sino lo hace el ministerio lo harán los mortifagos, es un traidor Ginny. Concretamente esta mañana a llegado un correo de asuntos internos, tienen a Draco.

-¡Pero arriesgo su vida por la verdad! Es de los nuestros, ya no es una amenaza. –Hermione perdió la vista al cielo.

-¿Quién puede asegurarlo?

-Me gustaría hablar con él… me gustaría hablar con Malfoy, evitar que lo matarán si en él reside algo de bondad y sentido común.

-Si consigues darme una prueba de que realmente es digno de confianza yo evitaré que lo maten–Dijo Hermione firmemente –pero no le menciones nada sobre Andrew, el niño esta traumado, lo último que le falta es que le buscara un loco diciendo que es su hermano. Andrew es un buen muchacho, es lo que Malfoy hubiera sido de haber caído en buenas manos.

-Me he dado cuenta de que es un niño raro…

-No es un niño raro, es un niño infeliz. Su madre es una mujer desgraciada que descarga sobre el toda su amargura en forma de mordaces quejas. Ella no se da cuenta del daño que lo hace. Pero Ginny, la cuestión de la que quería hablar contigo es sobre tu proposición. Se lo he contado a Ron, como comprenderás él tiene que saberlo.

-Claro, lo entiendo…

-No te preocupes, el no le dirá nada a Harry, pero por supuesto piensa que debería de saberlo. Mi respuesta es que sí, Ginny, estoy dispuesta hacer lo que me has pedido. –Ginny se mordió el labio inferior dirigiendo su vista hacia otro lado. –Ginny, cielo…- dijo Hermione cogiendola de los hombros –Se que quieres llorar, se que quieres hacerlo. Hazlo Ginny, llora, aguantar la tristeza en soledad debe ser el mal de los Weasley, eres igual que tu hermano Ginny, soy los dos tan orgullosos como maravillosos. –Ginny sonrió brevemente la hicieron feliz aquellas palabras, se dejó abrazar por Hermione, cuyos cabellos la rozaron la mejilla, pero por supuesto, no permitió que una sola lágrima cruzara su nívea mejilla. Cuando se separaron Hermione dirigió una mirada lincea a la extensión de los terrenos–…la vida no es fácil de entender- musitó con voz profunda- lo que a mi me ha sido prohibido, a ti se te impone…

* * *

Ronald Weasley entró en la casa limpiandose las botas llenas de hierba seca en la alfombra del recibidor, subió las escaleras que conducían a su estudio y se sentó en su despacho mirando con aprensión su diploma de sanador básico, un certificado de estudios que no alcanzaba ni por asomo el doctorado que según Hermione conseguiría. Se peinó hacia atrás el cabello rojizo con exasperación. Después miró la foto de Hermione con su túnica de graduación y su diploma en la mano sonriendole y salundandole embargada de felicidad. Toda la pared estaba cubierta con fotos y algunos posters de los nuevos fichajes de los Chudley Cannons. Se paró a observar cada foto, desde las que tenía con Harry, Hermione y los gemelos en la madriguera hasta las fotos de su temprana boda con Hermione. Todos tan jovenes e ilusionados, celebrando una boda adelantada ante la inminencia de la guerra y la incertidumbre de la fecha de su fin. Ciertamente, si Ron había pedido matrimonio a Hermione con a penas dieciocho años, había sido porque estaba seguro de que moriría, y no quería hacerlo sin cumplir aquel inquieto sueño, quizás era un cobarde, quizás siempre lo había sido, …su falta de fe en sí mismo y en el futuro había amenazado demasiadas veces con destrozar su relación con Hermione. 

Dirigió su mirada hacia otro lugar, en su mesilla brillaba el marco de bronce que sostenía una de las fotos que Ron consideraba sagrada. En ella pasaba el brazo por encima de un muchacho enjuto de cabellos rebueltos que se inclinaba ante el peso de Ron apoyandose sobre el, sonreía y unos hoyuelos se dibujaban en sus carrillos mientras sus ojos de un verde esmeralda brillaban tras sus lentes. Ron lo estrechaba contento el día de la graduación en séptimo curso. El pelirrojo cogió con aprensión la foto entre sus manos, echando terriblemente de menos a su mejor amigo, sintiendo cierto arrebato de colera ¿Por qué no lo visitaba, por qué a penas hablaban? Harry le habia dicho muchas veces que echaba de menos su compañía, Ron había guardado silencio cuando su conciencia le había ordenado decir cuanto lo necesitaba, pero… ¿Qué habia pasado entre ellos¿Por qué se habían separado asi?

El muchacho se tiró sobre la cama y observó el espejo mágico que una vez Harry le entregó diciendole que siempre podrían comunicarse a través de él. Ron quisó girarlo y nombrar al mago, para que entonces le mostrara la imagen de Harry y pudieran hablar¿pero de que podían hablar si sus vidas, en concreto la de Harry, estaba llena de silenciosos secretos? Entonces recordó el propio misterio que el albergaba, sintió una punzada de furia al recordar lo que Hermione le contó sobre su hermana, al recordar el secreto de Ginny, que ahora se había convertido tambien en el suyo.

Ron giró el espejo entre sus manos tentado de confesarle todo a su mejor amigo, de gritarle y acusarle de irresponsable, pero por otra parte sentía una extraña envidia hacia él, y lástima hacia sí mismo y Hermione.

Finalmente giró tres veces aquel artilujio y dijo:

-Harry Potter

Esperando que ante él se descubriera la imagen del rostro de su mejor amigo. Lo contemplo impacientemente¿debía hacerlo, debía decirselo…¿Debía decirle a Harry que iba a ser padre de un hijo que él y Hermione iban adoptar?

* * *

Harry despertó por la mañana con una resaca infernal. Se sorprendió de que a pesar de la tormenta que había asaltado la noche de la ceremonia, la mañana hubiese llegado despejada e incluso soleada, el tiempo estaba loco, y lo estaba volviendo loco tambien a él, por un momento en la graduación había tenido un terrible presentimiento, había pensado que ocurriría algo horrible, sus intuiciones nunca fallaban, pero sin embargo aquella vez parecía que si. ¿Se estaba cociendo algo en algun lugar del continente sin que él pudiera advertirlo¿Estaba Voldemort organizando otra de sus terribles matanzas mientras el se tomaba un café sobre la mesa de la cocina? Harry se frotó las sienes y se terminó el cargado café de un trago, había sido una noche movida, él a penas bebía y precisamente eso le había llevado a pasarse de la cuenta, por supuesto nadie lo había notado, si había algo que Harry sabía hacer bien eso era guardar el temple. 

El mago se levantó y cogió del pechero su túnica esmeralda, no si antes atarse el cinto de cuero a su cintura en el cual se sostenía el gran peso de la espada de Godric. Sobre su uniforme oscuro amarró el cubre pecho de bronce y las protecciones que cubrían aquellas zonas de su cuerpo más sensibles, y algunas otras más propensas a las magulladuras, como sus rodillas y ante brazos. Aquel juego de protecciones le transportaba a los tiempos abrumadores donde se sucedían emocionantes partidos de quiditch.

Aquello pesaba inmensamente, pero Harry lo aguantaba con una rigidez admirable, una forma de olvidar el dolor de su alma y de su corazón era someter a su cuerpo a esfuerzos continuos, a duros entrenamientos y a combates de espada que le permitieran desplegar toda su ira, su inquietud y su hiperactividad interna. Cada mañana antes de acudir a la fortificación destinada a la instrucción y reclutamiento de los aurores, recorría varios kilometros junto al mar con una suave y blanca camiseta interior y unos pantalones cortos, corría sin parar, hasta que su propio cuerpo se negaba a dar un paso más, solo entonces daba la vuelta, con el cabello y el cuerpo mojado en sudor, con cada musculo brillando bajo la naciente luz de la mañana, volvía a casa para levantar el peso de su espada cada vez con una mano, para someterse a un centenar de abdominales y a otro centenar de flexiones, y finalmente, extasiado, agotado, se desnudaba lentamente, cansado, frente al espejo dispuesto a darse una ducha rapida, se preguntaba que estaba ocurriendo con su vida, mientras se miraba satisfecho de la renovabada fibrosidad de todos sus músculos y enfadado con aquello que transcendía a su cada vez mejor formada anatomía, enfadado con su mente ingenua e idealista que recreaba cada momento con aquella mujer indomable.

A pesar de que aquella fortaleza se encontrara en lo que fue el antiguo reino de Normandia, Harry no tenía ningún problema en llegar a Saint Michel, en primer lugar el disponía de Odín, que era capaz de cruzar el atlántico en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y en segundo lugar, a su disposición se encontraba un traslador que le facilitaba el camino.

En cualquier caso, Harry siempre llegaba a sus citas con una antelación abismal, y puesto que le sobraba el tiempo prefería montar en Odín y cruzar el canal de la Mancha por su propios medios.

Harry bajó las escalerillas del porche y toco con las botas la arena de la playa, Odín, negro como el carbón, mucho más oscuro que una noche sin luna y sin estrellas, rezongaba en la suave cala que constituía el más bello paisaje de la costa en el que asentar una vivienda, Hedwing, con su blanco plumaje en contraste con aquel esplendoroso equino cuyo tamaño doblaba al del más poderoso de los caballos de tiro, ululaba alegremente picoteando las orejas del animal. Harry acarició a ambos y montó en Odín pensando en varias cosas.

En primer lugar se encontraba aquella estupida noticia del ministerio, aquel retrato que habían repartido por los invitados a la ceremonia y que iban a publicar en todos los diarios y a colgar en todos los locales. Supuestamente la líder de la rebelión era una mujer que cumpliría condena por haber inclumplido numerosos artículos de la ley mágica, como promover movimientos y conspiraciones ilegales y ser responsable de numerosas muertes, y no importaba que esas muertes fueran de mortifagos. Lo que el ministerio no sabía es que perseguían a la persona equivocada¿pero es que Malfoy les había proporcionado falsa información adrede o es que el propio Draco Malfoy había sido víctima de un engaño o malentendido? En cualquier caso, Harry sabía que Ginny disponía de varios señuelos, magos y brujas en la Rebelión dispuestos a auto proclamarse como líderes, de consumirse tras los barrotes de una celda custodiada por putrefactos y horrendos seres, si la identidad de la verdadera líder corría algún peligro. Pero de ahí a que ella fuera su señuelo… no podía ser, Ginny estaba demasiado unida a ella, y ella era una gran luchadora ¿Qué le había llevado a Draco Malfoy a declarar a Luna como líder de la Rebelión? o, en su defecto¿Qué la había llevado a la propia Luna Lovegood a confesarse como la cabecilla? y en todo caso, Malfoy no podía ser tan tonto como para creer que Luna llevaba a sus espaldas el peso de todo un grupo de hechizeros fuertes e inteligentes… Luna podía acatar ordenes y cumplir con las más complicadas estratagemas, pero no diseñarlas, ella no podía ser líder, sencillamente no había nacido para serlo.

Harry sobrevolaba la preciosa Isla de Wight frunciendo el ceño ante sus cavilaciones. Lo que si estaba claro es que Luna ya podía ocultarse, porque el ministerio no tardaría en darle como primera misión a los Harolds capitaneados por algún auror de grado superior, dar con ella a toda costa. El mago se sentía en cierto grado culpable, porque había sentido una sosegada satisfacción ante el error del ministerio. Jamás lo admitiría delante de nadie, no quería ser frívolo, pero ciertamente el alivio lo recorría al pensar que Ginny seguía todavía considerada desaparecida, borrada de la faz de la Tierra, y que era Luna y no ella la que corría peligro. Sentía soberanamente que Luna estuviera en peligro, pero no podía evitar que aquello no le preocupara un ínfima parte de lo que le hubiera preocupado en el caso de que el ministerio diera con la verdad. Si el ministerio descubriera que Ginevra Weasley estaba viva, y que era la líder de la Rebelión, sería el propio Harry el que tendría que ir en su busqueda, y llevarla a la justicia mágica, y sabe dios que pasaría con ella, y que pasaría con él, porque obviamente se negaría a hacerlo. Pero es que Ginny había dejado una estela tras su supuesta desaparición, de infracciones contitucionales, de crímenes y de tretas e injurias al ministerio que desde luego no la harían fácil su incorporación a la vida normal.

Harry lanzó un profundo suspiró, se peino el encrespado cabello de la nuca y después acarició a Odín levemente para relajarse, aunque en vano. En su mente todavía se cernían nubarrones. Otro de ellos era aquel presentimiento extraño e incatalogable en lo más profundo de su alma, algo se le escapaba a su portentosa mente, algún secreto no rebelado, un misterio sin resolver, una inquietud que se anidaba en su espiritu y lo agobiaba, algo pasaba y el no caía en la cuenta. ¿Qué podía ser?

Como si de una señal se tratará, algo vibró en su bolsillo, Harry hundió la mano en él y saco un pequeño espejo brillante encerrado en una concha de bronce, Harry sabía que solo dos personas podían comunicarse con él a través del espejo, Sirius Black y Ron Weasley. Lo abrió expectante, y unos ojos de tonalidad oscilante entre azul del cielo y el verde arturquesado del mar le devolvieron la mirada.

-¡Ron!- exclamó el mago lleno de repentina felicidad -¡Ron¿Cómo estas?

-¿Tú como crees?- increpó su mejor amigo molesto.

-No lo se Ron, hace mucho que no tengo noticias tuyas.

-Hace mucho que parece importarte muy poco el hecho de que no tengas noticias mías.

-Eso no es cierto…- se lamentó Harry- es que no encontraba el momento…

-Bueno, no te preocupes, te pongo al día: Hace dos semanas Bucbeack me partió un brazo y tiró a Hermione contra un arbol, una de las ramas del árbol la atravesó el vientre y lleva diez noches sin a penas probar bocado. He hecho de todo, de todo, pero creo que esta depresiva.

-¡Oh Dios…!- exclamó Harry horrorizado

-¿Oh Dios? No menciones a dios… me río de dios y toda esa mierda. Hermione no podrá tener hijos jamás en la vida y parece que cada día hace todo lo posible por matarme de pena. Joder, odio esta puñetera situación de mierda Harry, me levantó todas las mañanas esperando que este condenado espejo vibre y que seas tu quien me diga "Ron, amigo¿estas bien, como te encuentras?" una condenada palabra de aliento Harry, joder, no pido tanto.

-Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo… yo… no sabes cuanto lo siento Ron… Os iré a visitar mañana por la mañana. Dale un beso a Hermione de mi parte.

-Mejor daselo tu cuando vengas - gruñó el pelirrojo

* * *

-¡Fuiste tú quien decidió llevar una relación abierta¿Quieres que te recuerde exactamente cuales fueron tus palabras? –gritaba la mujer de cabellos fucsia mientras blandía un tenedor en el aire del que caía un hilillo de huevo batido. El hombre al que se dirigía estaba abriendo la puerta de la despensa y sacando harina y un brik de sopa instantánea, puso ambas cosas sobre la mesa de la cocina. 

-No, gracias –musitó con la voz ronca

-Le debes una disculpa al pobre Remus ¡Por dios Sirius¿En que estabas pensando?

-Pues en que te acostabas con él- dijo este oscamente

-Ya me he dado cuenta de eso¿puedes dejar de hablarme con sarcasmo?

-Creo que no- Sirius cogió de la mano de Tonks el tenedor y continuó batiendo los huevos, en realidad solo quería tener una excusa para acercarse a la bruja –no puedo evitar ponerme sarcastico cuando estoy nervioso.

-Eso es propio de una persona inmadura que no sabe hablar en serio.

-Mira Tonks, no me vengas con tus jodidos sermones, te saco mas de diez años.

-Doce exactamente, eres todo un carroza, y aun asi no maduras.

-Algo habrás visto en este carroza, por alguna razón sigues con él. –El gesto de Tonks se ablandó, Sirius virtió el contenido del plato, los huevos batidos, en una sarten de bronce calentada al fuego.

-He visto muchas cosas en ti… pero lo que me atormenta son las que no veo Sirius… -en la cocina reinó un silencio solo interrumpido por el leve ruido de la tortilla dorandose en la sartén, pronto estuvo echa y Sirus la apartó en un plato de porcelana.

-Haz el favor de hacer tu la sopa Tonks, voy a subirle esto a Remus. –Tonks miró con aflicción a Sirius cruzar la cocina en dirección a la puerta, pasando por su lado y rozandola el hombro con la camisa, sintió un arrebato de abrazarle que no quiso censurar, a pesar de que era consciente de que aquel hombre no merecía tantas atenciones.

-¿Por qué me abrazas?- dijo este intentando ocultar el temblor de su voz –no lo entiendo, deberías estar enfadada.

-Lo estoy- contestó ella apoyando la mejilla en su espalda y estrechandole la cintura, Sirius dejó como pudo el plato sobre la mesa de nuevo y se giró lentamente para mirarla. Tonks le devolvió la mirada y vió el contorno de sus ojos negros y seductores surcados por algunas de las huellas dejadas por la aflicción y los años. Él se inclinó despacio, exhaló profundamente cerca de sus labios, sin dejar de mirarla, y la besó.

La besó con suavidad, con ternura, y con aquel sutil movimiento de su lengua rozando la de ella, algo que siempre hacia, como si se tratara de una caricia tan acostumbrada como el pequeño beso que se daban para saludarse o despedirse de manera rutinaria, aquel intimo contacto solía dar paso a un amplio abanico de movimientos a cual más novedoso y placentero que el anterior, aunque aquello no ocurrió en esta ocasión. Aquel húmedo roce era sin duda una nota excitante que se mezclaba con la amargura de aquellos momentos. Tonks emitió un sonido a caballo entre un ronroneo y un quejido y recordó una de las razones por las que era adicta a Sirius, era el hombre más sensual que había conocido.

Él se separó de ella entre pequeños besos y húmedos roces, abrió los ojos lentamente y la observó el rostro, hasta que le devolvió la mirada.

-Siento lo que ha ocurrido con Remus, ha sido una tontería pensar algo asi.

-De acuerdo, no te preocupes… -le dijo ella cerrando sus ojos levemente a cada roce de la amplia y suave mano de él en su mejilla.

-¿Me perdonas entonces?- Tonks asintió con una leve sonrisa, algo forzada y sin vida. –Te adoro pequeña, gracias por aguantarme. –Sirus dejó caer por ultima vez sus labios sobre ella, en concreto sobre su rosada mejilla y tomando el plato de nuevo se marchó mostrando su perfecta sonrisa, aquella hilera de dientes que le iluminaban el rostro y le quitaban una decena de años de encima.

Tonks le contempló alejarse con aquellos pasos silenciosos, alabando inconscientemente cada movimiento de su ropa sobre el cuerpo alto y atlético de Sirius Black y su pelo largo y revuelto, tan oscuro como la noche. Era imposible dejar de quererle.

Con un leve suspiro dedicó su atención a la simple tarea de remover el contenido de la sopa y los fideos en la cazuela. Era increíble que Sirius hubiese sido tan idiota de pensar que ella podía estar líada con su gran amigo Remus Lupin, aquel hombre no despertaba en ella ningún sentimiento de pasión o de amor, era para ella simplemente un gran hombre, pero tampoco le parecía especialmente atractivo. De hecho, lo veía tan serio, tan maduro y tan instruído que siempre se había sentido incomoda en su presencia. Cuando el maltrecho Remus Lupin había caído sobre ella al abrir la puerta de la mansión Black, Tonks sintió como si con él se callera el cielo, había rogado que Sirius llegara en cualquiero momento, y tuvo que subir como pudo a Remus a la habitación. Sabía que era absurdo que fuese precisamente en la habitación dela pareja, pero la verdad es que se dejó guiar por un instinto, sencillamente siempre que buscaba seguridad acudía a aquella a habitación a envolverse de la presencia de Sirius cuando él no estaba, lo cual era muy habitual.

Y si lo encontró sobre ella fue porque había cedido sobre su peso, el hombre ni siquiera era consciente de haber caído sobre otra persona, igual que no era consciente de que sus ropas estaban rotas y le descubrían las rodillas y el pecho.

Tonks apartó la cazuela y sin querer se quemó la yema del dedo, por suerte el malentendido se había arreglado, pero había algo que la preocupaba más, el hecho de que Sirius no olvidará aquella vez, aquella vez que la encontró intimando con aquel hombre… ¡estaba en todo su derecho¡él había declarado la relación como una relación libertina!

* * *

La fortaleza de Saint Michel respondía al trazado de un fuerte romano, esto quería decir que su estructura era una de las más sistemáticas y complicadas de la edad media. La estructura típica de las fortificaciones romanas consistía en encerrar una especie de ciudadela entre los cuatro altos muros de una muralla rectangular, fuerte y practicamente impenetrable provista de cuatro torres, (una por esquina, que se llamaban almenas y que eran puestos de vigilancia), y cuatro puertas fuertes y resistentes que solo podía abrirse desde dentro y que se situaban cada una de ellas en un lateral. 

El rectangulo que flanqueaba y protegía la ciudadela donde los aurores hacían su vida tenía un area de cientos de metros cuadrados, por lo tanto era enorma, había de serlo, pues en su interior se encontraban diversas estancias (como las caballerizas, el foso, el cuartel general y, sobre todo, decenas de barracones, el lugar donde dormían y comían los aurores).

Harry subío con Odín el monte tras del cual se hallaba la la fortaleza y pronto la vió alzarse con imponente majestuosidad; al llegar al portón escuchó el sonido de trompetas y desde lo alto de una de las almenas varios magos coordinaron un hechizo que hizo moverse el mecanismo de la puerta en algún lugar tras ella y se abrio en sentido vertical, como si de un castillo antiguo se tratara.

Harry trotó con Odín y tan pronto cruzó la puerta se encontró en el interior del pretorio, es decir, del habitaculo que había que cruzar para salir por fin a la ciudadela. Allí le recibió ojo loco Moddy con un pergamino en las manos.

-Ah, vienes solo –dijo –hizo una anotación en el pergamino de su hora de entrada y lo guardó en el bolsillo. Harry le preguntó como iba todo y él le informó de que había algo que le iba a gustar en el foso. Harry se limitó a arquear una ceja y dirigiendose hacia la luz que se colaba tras un gran arco romano, lo curzó y respiró el aire fresco de Saint Michel. Se paseó cabalgando entre las filas de aurores que practicaban con sus espadas dirigidos por los aurores de instrucción, recorrió unos doscientos metros hasta aquellos que se batían en duelo, y para cuando llegó a las caballerizas ya había comprobado con gran satisfacción que todo iba como la seda. ¿Pero que es lo que había en el foso?

Harry bajó de su caballo y se dirigió a una de las esquinas en las que los fosos se adherían al muro de la fortaleza. Aquel lugar era lóbrego y frío y a pesar de que los presos estaban bien amarrados a las paredes con cadenas, nunca debía uno confiarse, y por ello llevaba la varita bien alzada. A Harry jamás le gusto aquel horrible lugar donde algunos mortifagos habían sido torturados y otros habían acabado muertos de inanición o deshidratación, pero con el tiempo el odio hacia aquellos seres que se podían llamar cualquier cosa salvo personas, se había echo tan grande que se sorprendía en ocasiones alegrandose del sufrimiento de algunos de ellos, sobre todo de aquellos con atencedentes de violación, u homicidio.

Pasó por varias celdas y notó las miradas de odio clavarse en su nuca; el vuelo de su túnica verde resplandeciente ondeaba y la oscuridad le daba un aspecto de fantasmal fantasía a la que se sumaban su místico porte y su esplendoroso color de ojos, era como un angel níveo paseando en medio de naturaleza muerta.

Se asomó por las decenas de habitaculos con una actitud casi totalmente indiferente y fría preguntandose donde podía hallarse el nuevo rehén, pero entonces llegó a cierto lugar que lo hizo recordar, recordar el primer día en que entraba en aquel fuerte, recordar a su primer rehén, el primer rebelde con el que hubo de encontrarse en su vida.

_-¿Qué ha hecho este rehén?- preguntó Harry horrorizado a la inquietante mujer que lo había acompañando mostrandole toda la fortaleza solitaria y en vías de remodelación. _

_-Amenazó al ministro de asuntos sociales, amenazó con matarle –le dijo ella con la voz susurrante y ocultando su rostro en la sombra que proyectaba su capucha color hueso._

_-¿Pero como iba a matarlo? Creo que ni siquiera es mayor que yo –por aquel entonces, Harry era un ingenuo muchacho de dieciocho años recien cumplidos que visitaba el lugar donde iba a ser trasladado para su preparación, aquella preparación para Harrod que nunca le fue necesario hacer. _

_-No es mayor que tu, tiene dieciseis años- Harry se sintió horrorizado ¿Cómo era posible que los aurores puedieran cometer semejante atrocidad?_

_-Tienen que sacarlo de aquí - dijo tajantemente _

_-Pequeño- le dijo ella –aprenderas a abandonar tus ideales, si es que realmente quieres ser un auror del ministerio…- las últimas palabras tenían un cariz mordaz y diferente, Harry podía apostar a que debajo de aquella capucha una sonrisa se había dibujado en su rostro._

_-No abandonaré mis ideales por ser auror._

_-¿Y que haras¿Cambiar sus modos?_

_-Si, les obligaré a hacerlo._

_-Puedes hacerlo, supongo…- dijo ella instandole a abandonar aquel calabozo para llevarlo a uno vacio y cuyo suelo estaba cubierto de más paja que el resto –puesto que eres "el niño que vivió" y el hombre del que habla la profecia. No te desobedeceran, es más –ella se acercó un poco a él, él pudo observar una tez palida y bajo sus labios rojizos y carnosos un bonito mentón redondeado, pero aun asi sus ojos seguían ocultos. –llegarán a obedecer tus ordenes todos los aurores del mundo –Harry sintió un escalofrío cuando ella se acercó a él y extendió su mano delgada, dio un respingo cuando escuchó la puerta del calabozo cerrarse tras él. La semi oscuridad los ocultó a ambos y él pudo sentir la respiración de la joven misteriosa colarse en el espacio milimetrico que formaban sus labios entre abiertos. Su corazón empezó a acelerarse, algo le instaba a no moverse ni un ápice, la fuerza sobre natural de aquella joven. _

_Sus labios se encontraron pronto acosados por los de ella y bajo su túnica sus manos suaves le acariciaron el abdomen, produciendole un escalofrío al subir por su costado. Pegó las palmas de las manos a la puerta de madera cerrada tras él cuando ella le acarició la lengua con la suya, y entre el asombro, la excitación y un ligero e indefinible temor comenzó a responder a aquel violento y salvaje beso. _

_Su cuerpo cayó sin saber exactamente de que manera sobre el manto de paja seca del suelo, bajo aquella mujer tan subjetivamente imponente. Ella lo desnudaba sin pudor mientras él se sentía como la presa de un amimal desbocado, era una extraña sensación de subordinación que le daba cierta inseguridad pero que a la vez le resultaba provocativo. Su cuello fue pronto el objeto de mordiscos y en sus oídos un susurró desveló la ya clara identidad de su amante._

_-En el fondo, tu siempre serás tan rebelde como yo…_

Harry se encontraba en medio de un frío pasillo con la respiración ligeramente acelerada y las mejillas encendidas, un cosquilleo bullía en su estomago, y sus manos por un momento se encontraban frías. Aquel recuerdo tan vívido, aquella reconstrucción de lo ocurrido le había llevado a desear con todas sus fuerzas entrar a aquel calabozo y encontrarla a ella con su mirada provocativa tentandolo.

Sus ojos se cerraron por un momento y dejo caer un hondo suspiro. Había algo mucho más profundo en aquel recuerdo, algo todavía más sentido y rememorado…

_Él resoplaba agarrando su cintura mientras ella se adueñaba de su cuerpo y su alma sin pudor, su pelo flameante caía largo y brillante sobre sus hombros desnudos y sobre su pecho semiocultandolo. Harry siempre se sintió fascinado por aquella convinación de angelical belleza con desgarrado salvajismo, sentía el arrebato de besarla y adorarla a cada minuto, a cada segundo y a cada exhalación, y prontó lo hizo. La abrazó espontaneamente y decidió dar paso a la ternura en el último tramo hacia el extasis. Pensó que quizás Ginny sentiría estropeado aquel momento, pero él era sencillamente incapaz de no dejar escapar un ápice de sentimentalismo. _

_Sin embargo, antes de poder alzarse sobre ella ya había caído rendido entre sus brazos. No pudo más que sentir una mezcla de desdicha, la amaba y la repelía, era demasiado independiente, demasiado distante, le hubiera gustado que se ocultara en su regazo y le rogara que la hiciera un sitio en su casa y la llevara con él para siempre. Le hubiera gustado que se dejara proteger por siempre por él._

_Pero era él quien se aferraba a su cuerpo con el miedo al abandono, quien amargamente sabía que aquella sensación de plenitud era solo física._

_-Hay una fuente en las caballerizas ¡mirate¡Estas lleno de alfalfa!- Harry rió y cogió su rostro entre las manos besandola con dulzura la comisura de los labios._

_-Vamos para alla –susurró él mientras ella se incorporaba y se cubría con la túnica. –Ella se perdió tras la puerta y él susurró las palabras prohibidas, aquellas que habían acordado no pronunciar en aquel entonces por un imperativo absurdo. –Te quiero Ginny…_

Harry comprendió en la semi-oscuridad del lugar que ella había evitado demostrarle lo que le amaba, y que había creado en él ciertos momentos tan cálidos como traumaticos. ¿En que se había estado basando realmente su relación desde que ella se convirtió en rebelde¿podía estar seguro de que ella lo amaba¿Por qué a veces tenía la sensación de que había sido su marioneta¿Por qué había pasado de ser una dulce niña, de una cariñosa adolescente, a una mujer cuyos sentimientos no se podían vislumbrar?

De nuevo se puso en marcha hacia el ala norte de los calabozos, al último de ellos, la puerta estaba semi-abierta, la empujó con la mano y se encontró con él. Le recorrío un escalofrío y cierta lástima. Sus ojos grises, nublados como un día amenazante de tormenta coincidieron con los suyos.

-Tienes que sacarme de aquí Potter –dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras –he cambiado.

* * *

_N/A He re-escrito este cap muchas veces, pero me quedo con la forma original, espero que os haya gustado, os aseguro que se irá volviendo cada vez más emocionante. Paciencia nn No os olvideis de dejadme un RR, y por cierto perdón por la faltas de ortografía, finalmente me he quedado sin Betta, snif…_

_PD: Sobre la relación S/T una relación abierta es cuando la pareja no esta obligada a ser fiel, esto a veces lo hacen los matrimonios en crisis o las parejas con miedo al compromiso o que creen que no han experimentado lo suficiente.

* * *

_

**REVIEWS**

**Angls:** ¡Hola Angls¿Que tal? Gracias por enviarme tu RR al correo cndo no pudiste subirlo aqui, fue un detalle, y gracias tb por tomarte lgo la molestia de subirlo cndo solucionaste el problemilla. Respondiendo a tus comentarios:

-"Ya sabia que Ginny iba a tener un Pottersito, me da pena lo que le ha pasado a Hermione" XD (me ha echo gracia lo de pottersito...) bueno, ambos sucesos, el embarazo de Ginny y el accidente de Hermione son indispensables para la trama del fic, a mi me da tb pena, me hubiese gustado que Ginny llegara al bosque y se encontrará con unos trillizos pelirrojos :p pero bno, todo pasa por alguna razón en este fic.

-"Solo te voy a pedir una cosa no me los vayas a matar" NO¿no...? ;)

-"No me gusta la actitud de Molly con su hija" A Molly tp... pero no lo pde evitar.

-"La Rebelión del elegido" Me encantaría leer un fic inspirado en algo que yo he escrito, sería increíble, nunca me ha pasado.

Pues nada, creo que no he dejado nada importante en el tintero. Muacs!

**Ginny Potter W:** Hola, que tal? Me alegro de que te guste, al principio solo era un proyecto y gracias aque lo habeis apoyado me he animado a continuar, lo malo quizás es que todo va muy despacio, pero espero que lo sigas hasta el final y me escribas para decirme que te ha parecido. Un abrazo!

**Luxx:** ¡Hola! Gracias por continuar dedicando una parte de tu tiempo a escribirme nn se que no tnes mucho asi que mil gracias :) Respondiendo a tus comentarios:

-"Me pareció fantastico y no estoy de acuerdo en que haya sido carente de acción" Bueno, lo que pasa es que me centro mucho en los sentimientos de los personajes y en sus dilemas psicologicos y morales, me refiero a acción en concreto a escenas de más tensión, con más misterio o con enfrentamientos, y por eso decia que estaba un tanto escaso :)

-"Aunq no haya escenas exclusivamente H/G ... que piensen el uno en el otro me parece tan bonito e intenso como si estuvieran juntos" La verdad es que a mi me encanta tenerlos separados y mostrar de la manera en que se echan de menos, asi que, que me digas esto me alienta, no tendría mucho sentido tenerlos juntos en el fic teniendo la trama que tiene... nn (veo que estamos en la "misma onda")

-"me encantó la escena en que Ginny abraza a su hermano" a mi me gusta mucho esta escena, de hecho lo que mas me gusta del cap es cuando Ginny llega al bosque y se encuentra con ellos, y sobre el rechazo de Molly eso es algo que escribi tratando de transmitiros todo lo que soporta Ginny. Si, a mi tb me parece triste.

-"Me gusta mucho la relación existente entre Ron y Hermione" :) Sigues mencionandome lo que mas me gusta, efectivamente entre ellos hay una gran conexion y complicidad. Me alegro de que te guste la idea de la posada y que Ron sea sanador, la verdad es que no sabia que hacer con Ron en el fic, no podía ponerle jugando es lo Chudley, primero porque es un topico y segundo porque estan en una guerra. Asi que bueno... nn asi se ha quedado.

-El dialogo entre Ginny y Hermione y lo que le pide Ginny a Hermione: A mi tb me gusto escribirlo, quería dramatizarlo todo lo que la situación lo permitiera, pero al final no lo exageré, quiero dosificar el drama... en fin, el caso es que la relación entre Ginny y Hermione será muy importante en el fic.

-Lo sucedido entre Tonks y Remus: Esta es la parte que menos me gusta del fic, dar a entender que Tonks le ponia los cuernos a Sirius con Remus y hacer que visualizarais algo falso me daba rabia, pero tenia que escribir esto, era necesario... Espero que te haya gustado la "resolucion" de lo ocurrido.

-El final: No me gustó mucho el final, quería continuar mas el cap, pero en fin...

Bueno Luxx, me encantan tus RRs, me ayudan mucho, al leerlos puedo darme cuenta de lo que sugiero en cada escena y si es lo que queria o no. ¡Mil gracias! Besos!

**Jovas:** Hola jovas, bueno ya ves que lo de Remus era un malentendido... y lo de la segunda vez... bno eso lo dejo todavía en el aire. Espero que me comentes que te ha parecido este chap, un abrazo!

**Roser:** jajaja, no te alteres Mari Tere, ya ves lo que ha pasado con lo del líder, pero le queda historia a eso... y no insinues nada sobre lo que sabes, ¬¬ y si si que pongo amor si... hay que ver que chica...

**Landoms 182:** ¡hola! Me ha hecho mucha gracia eso de "este cap me ha dejado mas confundida que el anterior" jajaja, no era mi intencion... -- Como bien dices todo va a su tiempo nn

**Jaz:** Me encataría hacerlos más largos, de hecho algunos serán bastante largos, lo que pasa es que tampoco quiero cansaros. Yo estoy estudiando bachillerato el ultimo año para pasar a universidad y tb estoy preparandome para un examen de ingles (una de las razones por las que no actualice mas rapido...) Bueno, espero que me cuentes que tal te va todo en lo referente a ese examen, y por supuesto que me digas que te pareció el cap, un abrazo ¡Nos leemos!

**Kaily-gw:** ¡Wenas¿Que tal todo? Contestando a tus comentarios:

-"El secreto de Ginny es obvio, esta embarazada, y si es asi creo qeu deberias expresar mas el sentimiento de duda" Ginny no tiene dudas: no puede criar a su hijo. Aunque lo que si sufre (y reflejará) es una tremenda angustia y como decias, miedo. "Se lo dira a Harry?" A esto no puedo contestar, aunque Ginny se juega la vida por defender derechos y principios, en teoría no arrebataría el derecho de Harry a ser padre.

-"Estas poniendo las cosas cada vez peor, espero que al final acabe bien esto, eh?" ¿Por que creeis que voy a acabarlo mal? O.O nnU

-"En cuanto a Sirius...pobrecillo, me ha dado mucha pena. Como q eso ya ha pasado otra vez? Pero t refieres cn Remus o con otro? Weno, no creo q Tonks le haga eso...:( habrá aprendido la lección, no?" Este cap medio contesta a la pregunta ;)

-"Lo d Hermione me ha dado mucha pena, pobrecilla, no se merecía eso...xo supongo q lo has hecho x alguna razón en concreto, no?" Si, la respuesta es que lo he hecho por muchas razones y era necesario.

-Final del cap: Bueno, bueno... tb este cap responde a tu comentario nn

-¿Cuantos caps tendra la historia? Muchos, no se cuantos pero como poco veinte.

Me despido esperando no tardar mucho en recibir tu comentario sobre este cap, un abrazo y muchas gracias. :)

**Lewin:** Hola, muchas gracias por escribirme, es muy importante para mi saber que me leeis y que os gusta :) Como dices Ginny le pide a Herm que cuide a su bebe, en realidad el embarazo como has podido comprobar no es consecuencia de una noche de pasion irresponsable, sino de un fenomeno sin explicacion... ejem! espero que te siga gustando el desarrollo de la historia. Un saludo!

**Anahí:** Gracias por tu RR, haré los caps mas largos, probablemente y sobre lo de Ginny, bueno ya es obvio nn Gracias de nuevo ¡Nos leemos!

**Acrata:** Hola! Me ha gustado tu RR, que sentido, jiji. A ver siento ser un poquito mala, pero todavía esto no es nada MUAJAJAJA...! ;P todo a su tmpo Acrata, sobre lo que decias de que Ginny le deberia dejar su bebe a Harry, eso es todavia mas peligroso que quedarselo ella úù

**Veruka: **¡Hola wapa¿Como va todo? Me alegro de que continues leyendo :) a pesar de las cosas se sucedan con lentitud... poco a poco iran saliendo todos los personajes de HP nn Respondiendo a tus comentarios:

-"Creo q ue Ginny no se lo va a decir (lo del bebe) pues sabe como es Harry.." Bueno, esto lo sabreis en el proximo cap que ya tngo escrito y publicare en cnto tenga los comentarios y sugerencias de los que me leeis (asi sé si sería oportuno modificar algo)

-Sobre el lado del q estan Ron y Hermione: ellos se puede decir, de momento, que son neutrales ;) me ha hecho mucha gracia lo de que todos lo hombres deberían de ser como Ron, haciendo todo lo posible para agradar a su mujer, jejeje.

-Sobre la relación de Sirius y Tonks: Como ves la culpa la tiene Sirius... (ya se comprendera mejor en posteriores caps)

-Sobre la actualización de las otras historias: úù estoy en ello... :(

Besitos Veruka! Espero impaciente tu RR :P

**Gin-ynia:** Hola! Siento no haber podido meter tanta acción y romance como esperabas, hay tantisimas cosas que situar... ademas la historia va a ser bastante larga, por lo tanto eso implica que lo que en cualquier fic se desarrollaría en tres caps aqui tarde seis I'm so sorry! Me alegro sin embargo de que no dejes de mostrarme tu apoyo escribiendome. Un abrazo!

**Bewitching:** ¡Hola! Ya lei tu fic y te deje el RR, espero que lo hayas leído. Me parece muy original tu nik, y si, realmente es largísimo pero misterioso nn

Me alegra que te guste empatizar con los personajes de las historias, yo tiendo mucho a desarrollar exageradamente los miedos inquietudes y estados emocionales de los personajes, por eso hay demasiada narración y poco dialogo sobre todo al inicio de mis historias. Contestandote:

-La verdad es que la explicación que me has dado sobre que pensaras que Ron y Hermione estaban de parte de Ginny es bastante logica ya que yo no lo situe con Harry, pero como ves prefieren mantenerse neutrales. Me alegra tb que te guste el papel de ambos (R&Hr) en el fic, la verdad es que a mi me gusta su relación por encima de todas las vistas, y las que se verán, en el fic.

-Sobre que hermione no pda tener hijos, pues si, es duro, pero es que es una parte del drama necesaria. Será muy triste, de hecho yo suelo recrearme mas en las desgracias, asi que te queda mucho que llorar... jeje...

-Sobre la relación Tonks/Sirius me soprende que tu la imaginaras que ya te la hubieras planteado, en eso coincido contigo, yo siempre los imaginé juntos.

-Sobre Clusser, bueno me gusta el personaje pero como no es de HP no creo q tenga mas protagonismo que el estrictamente necesario.

-Sobre tu palabras incorporadas al fic ya hablamos en el msn nn

-Lo que me comentabas de la vida de Harry: Si, es realmente exasperante, y ciertamente si que es un personaje complicado, tanto que normalmente me da miedo hasta escribir sus pensamientos ¡que complicado es meterse en la cabeza de Harry! nn Por cierto has comparado a la perfección la situación de Harry y la de Ginny y el sacrificio de ambos. ¡Me encanta!

-¿Draco tendra un papel importante? SIP

Por ultimo, no tienes que disculparte por dejarme un RR largo, a mi me encanta. Ademas tus impresiones conclusiones y comentarios son muy certeros. Besos, cuidate mucho y escribeme :P ciao!

**Giova Slytherin:** Hola¿Como estas¿Como que te hizo llorar¿Literalmente? Pues como le decia a Bewitching, eso no es nada... espero q no me odieis. Ginny si, esta embarazada, y sobre Tonk y Sirius, bno la cosa es más complicada... no pdo decir mucho sobre ello... Sobre lo de los caps mas largos pero sin meter cosas innecesarias, yo creo que bno, intentare no meter cosas innecesarias, si notas que lo hago me avisas, ;) a veces pdo hacer tonterias sin darme cnta. BESOS!


	6. Aceptando la realidad

_**

* * *

N/A IMPORTANTE (atención, spoiler en la n/a): **Hola a todos, aquí he introducido algo un tanto extraño que posiblemente no guste. En la primera parte de este cap aparecen Bill Weasley y Fleur delacour, sé lo que pasa entre ellos en el sexto libro, pero en mi fanfic Fleur esta casada con Charlie, es decir, el que trabaja con los dragones, esto es así porque era mi idea antes de enterarme de algunos spoilers del sexto libro. Espero que no resulte una gran molestia, no obstante, digo de antemano que no van a tener mucho protagonismo y que la relación entre Fleur y Bill va a ser divertida. _

_**(Esto ya no contiene spoilers) **Os quería comentar que si me habeis dejado un review en la nota sobre la actualización, la pagina no os dejara poner otro review porque considera que estais intentando dejar un segundo RR en el mismo capitulo, asi que tendreis que hacerlo de manera anonima o intentar dejar el RR en otro cap en el que no lo hayais echo antes. Gracias, besotes!_

* * *

**Capitulo 5 **_"Aceptando la realidad"_

El castillo de Braw era una construcción que databa del siglo XVI, en la historia de Rumania aquel castillo tenía un gran protagonismo; alzándose sobre un promontorio de los montes cárpatos, había aguantado tanto tempestades como guerras, y era imposible que los ciudadanos transilvanos no se volvieran locos al despertarse una mañana y ver que donde antes se erguía imponente, ahora no había nada. Los obliviators no podían pensar en un argumento, un recuerdo coherente, para asentar en las mentes de aquellos muggles que estaban cada día mas desquiciados a causa de los continuos hechos sobrenaturales e ilógicos que se sucedían en su mundo.

Incluso magos y brujas empezaban a enfermar y ha ingresar en San Mungo y en clínicas de tratamiento psiquiátrico, no todo el mundo, por muy relacionado con la magia que estuviera, podía soportar el hecho de que un castillo tan grande como una montaña desapareciera de un día para otro, o que decenas de personas tambien desaparecieran cada vez en el más profundo de los secretos. En aquellos tiempos la comunidad mágica comenzaba a desconfiar hasta de su sombra. Solo había algo que les mantenía en pie, algo que les hacia soportar sumisamente el secretismo del ministerio, y eso su fe en Harry Potter.

Harry Potter, al que citaban como _el salvador de la profecía _estaba tardando demasiado precisamente en salvarlos, y el pánico se extendía como la peor de las pestes.

En la cima de Moldovearu, el pico más alto de los Alpes de Transilvania, un muchacho alto y fuerte de cabello largo y rojizo recogido en la nuca, se protegía la vista por encima de los ojos extendiendo su mano a modo de visera. Escudriñaba frente a él levantando la mirada sobre la nevada meseta de transilvana, hacia los montes Cárpatos, ignorando la distancia abismal que le separaba de un empedrado y congelado suelo. Tenía un aspecto rebelde y temperamental, vestía con una cazadora de piel bajo un grueso abrigo, y sobre su pecho, colgado de un cordón, pendía un colmillo de gran tamaño, un colmillo de dragón.

Sin dejar de observar al frente sacó de su bolsillo un retazo del diario El Profeta, lo desdobló y lo alzó en el aire situándolo junto al punto en la lejanía donde debía hallarse el castillo de Braw. El aire le atizaba el rostro enrojecido por el reflejo del sol en la nieve, y el frío se abría paso hacia sus huesos a pesar de las protecciones.

-Esta ahí, ese cretino esta ahí…- masculló, entonces escuchó un sonido a sus espaldas –cuidado, no vayas a tropezar, es peligroso.

-No creo que Norb me dejara despeñarme por un acantilado¿verdad que no, Norberto? –Bill Weasley dejó escapar un gruñido.

-Solo es un dragón, no puedes confiar tanto en los reflejos de un Dragón –Bill le tendió una mano a su compañera. Ella se irguió junto a él, era alta, bastante más alta que la mayoría de las mujeres, pero aun así su estatura no alcanzaba a la del pelirrojo Weasley. Su silueta era perfecta, todo en ella era armonioso. Su cabello rubio platino y su piel boreal competía con la belleza de la nieve blanca de las cumbre alpinas, era una mujer de equilibrada hermosura y de rasgos sutiles y armoniosos. Su aspecto contemplaba una deliciosa combinación de sus orígenes: el refinamiento francés, y la mística aura de las velaas. –además, solo es un Ridge-back Noruego, no es una de las razas mejor dotadas...

-Me parece que lo juzgas mal¿Cómo puedes menospreciar a un dragón que tu hermano crió prácticamente desde su nacimiento?

-Hagrid lo crío en su nacimiento- la corrigió él, en ese momento una criatura grande y pesada acercó su hocico a Fleur delacourt y resopló. -¿Por qué te quiere tanto?

-Porque reconoce a las buenas personas- dijo ella acariciándole un hocico alargado y escamoso de una longitud superior a la de su antebrazo.

-¡Gracias, por la parte que me toca!- Gruñó el Weasley.

-Entonces¿crees que esta ahí?- inquirió ella haciendo caso omiso a su comentario. -Sería un poco absurdo, obviamente, esa es la conclusión a la que toda la comunidad mágica ha llegado. Que Lord Voldemort ha conseguido la morada perfecta. Sino esta ahí, desde luego si lo están los mortífagos, es un secreto a gritos.

-…Si- musitó el mago –lo es, pero también se sabe donde se encuentra Hogwarts y sin embargo nadie, salvo algunos privilegiados que no es necesario nombrar, pueden acceder a él, ni siquiera Voldemort.

-Es una amenaza. Adueñarse del castillo de Braw sin importarle lo más mínimo el hecho de que todos sepamos que es una treta suya, es simplemente una provocación. ¿Y sabes cual es el mensaje que no esta dando?

-¿Cuál es?

-Nos esta diciendo que no le importa que sepamos donde se encuentra, porque no podemos acceder a él. –Bill Weasley sonrió y se giró hasta estar frente a ella.

-Eres bella, además de inteligente.

-Gracias- dijo ella altivamente –pero si estas pretendiendo ligar conmigo, te recuerdo…

-…que estoy buscando a mi marido, que es…- dijo Bill con cierta sorna

-…que es el objetivo de nuestra misión –Bill la dirigió una sonrisa vacilante.

-No tengo ningún interés en provocar el divorcio de mi hermano¡Ah no, perdona, ya estáis divorciados!- la joven velaa se llevo las manos a la cadera y le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Estamos en transmites, pero sé que cambiará de idea!

-Mira, bonita, si mi hermano ha dicho que se acabó, te puedo asegurar que se acabó –los labios de Fleur se fruncieron tanto que parecieron un fino y rosado corte sobre su perfecto mentón- deseo más que nadie encontrar a mi hermano, tanto como a mi hermana pequeña, pero solo quiero que te mentalices de que vuestra relación acabó. –Bill la acarició los hombros, pero de ella solo recibió una bofetada que hizo entrar en calor su helado rostro en un segundo.

-Eres desagradable Bill Weasley, no te pareces en nada a tu hermano. –Bill puso los brazos en jarras y sonrió como si aquel guantazo hubiese sido el acto de un niño enfadado.

-No te creas, no somos tan diferentes. Se podría decir que lo único que nos distingue es que yo he encontrado una manera de soportarte, mientras que él optó por no buscar forma siquiera. –el labio inferior y carnoso de la velaa tembló y con el todo su cuerpo, Bill la dirigió una mirada provocadora, la joven velaa alzó la mano en el aire y los músculos de sus delgado brazo se tensaron para asestar una nueva bofetada, pero por veloz que fuera aquel latigazo, Bill agarró su muñeca parándola en seco, con su mano delgada, con su bonitos dedos de uñas largas y cuidadas, rozándole el pómulo. –Todos los Weasley caemos una vez, pero no dos.

-Te odio

-¡Oh, gracias¡No esperaba menos de ti!- muy ufanada la rubia subió a lomos del dragón, agarró las riendas y lo hizo prepararse para desplegar las alas, Bill Weasley corrió hacia el dragón para montarse en sus lomos de un saltó cuando estaba a punto de alzar el vuelo. -¡Eh cariño, es de mala educación no esperar a tu compañero de misión!

-¡No me puedo creer que trabajaras para Gringots¡Eres como un paleto de pueblo!

-¿Yo? Yo soy todo un caballero

-¡Que te den!- gritó la joven en el aire, alzando su femenina voz por encima del silbido helado del viento.

-Eso suena muy mal en tu boquita francesa. –Exclamó Bill Weasley recibiendo una patada en la espinilla a continuación.

Su amplia y burlona sonrisa se desvaneció cuando pudo darse cuenta del lugar al que se dirigía la Velaa, al invisible castillo de Braw.

-¡No seas tarada, Fleur¡No podemos ir así como así al castillo¿Es que quieres morir tan joven¡Todavía te quedan muchas cosas interesantes que hacer!

-¿Cómo cuales?- quiso saber la bruja

-Bueno¿Ayer no dijiste que querías probar a hacerte la manicura china?- Bill pudo escucharla gruñir, acto seguido Norberto aceleró volando tan rápido como el mejor de los dragones y la inercia hizo que Bill cayera de espaldas y le costará un mundo volver a incorporarse con el viento azotándole el pecho.

Bill se cogió a la cintura de Fleur sabiendo que si ella quería librarse de sus manos tendría que soltar las riendas, consiguió agarrarse a las firmes caderas de la despampanante francesa, y solo así pudo mantenerse recto, esta le dedicó una mirada desdeñosa a la que Bill respondió guiñando un ojo.

-¡No tienes respeto!- exclamó la joven -¡Soy la esposa de tu hermano!

-Estas prácticamente divorciada.

-¡Ni hablar!

La parda y divertida mirada de Bill Weasley se perdió hacia el horizonte, la adrenalina se apoderaba de su cuerpo, el riesgo le provocaba emociones desorbitadas.

Allí iba él y aquella dichosa mujer empeñada en recuperar un relación perdida, las dos personas más opuestas de la Tierra compartiendo un objetivo: ella quería encontrar a su adorado amor perdido, y él… él a su hermano, que por desgracia eran la misma persona.

* * *

Ginny Weasley se agarraba con sus pálidas manos a la cintura de su hermano mayor, apoyando debilmente la mejilla entre sus omoplatos; se encontraba débil y decaída, y sentía la inminencia de un nuevo desmayo amenazarla, tan desagradable como el aliento de un dementor rozando su nunca. 

Nuevas nauseas viajaban de la boca de su estomago a la garganta, y una y otra vez las contenía deseando por fin atravesar el camino abierto, como una brecha, en la base inferior de la gran montaña que daba nombre al bosque de Dunsinane. Al otro lado se encontraba la hospitalaria y rural ciudad de Perth, donde su hermano conocía a los sanadores del hospital central, uno de los tantos que habían sido construidos provisionalmente debido a la imposibilidad de las gentes de trasladarse aun más que atestado San Mungo.

Aunque el mismo Ronald Weasley podría haber reconocido a su hermana en su propia casa, la sombra del frustrante hecho de que no había alcanzado a ser sanador profesional, le instaba a actuar en contra de sus deseos, y por ello cabalgaba lentamente con la joven y mustia pelirroja dormitando sobre su espalda, rodeados por el duro e inhóspito interior de una pétrea montaña.

No obstante, él no era sanador básico por nada, sabía que las razones de los mareos y perdidas de conciencia de su hermana durante aquellos días se debían aun claro estado de desnutrición y al hecho de que ella era una bruja que había abusado, y abusaría, de la magia negra, una magia que había consumido hasta la muerte a grandes figuras de su mundo, una magia poderosa y difícil de controlar que hacía a Ginebra Weasley una bruja temible, potencialmente peligrosa incluso para sí misma.

Pronto los dos hermanos pudieron divisar una luz colarse en la oscuridad del túnel natural que atravesaba la anchura de la montaña de Dunsinane, Ron agitó las riendas del caballo y salieron al valle, un sendero señalado les condujo hasta la ciudad y antes de que la misma Ginny pudiera apreciarlo estaba tumbada sobre una camilla con una fina bata cubriendo su cuerpo.

-No te preocupes Ronald- dijo una voz femenina, increíblemente dulce y acogedora, Ginny podía escucharlo mientras sus ojos entre abiertos escudriñaban las pulcras paredes, aquella voz la resultaba vagamente familiar –es información confidencial, no saldrá de aquí, pero es inútil que intentes convencerme de que no es quien ella es.

-No tenía ni idea de que te habían trasladado aquí- musitó Ron, sin poder ni querer esforzarse en disimular que para él había sido una sorpresa desagradable.

-Pues ahora ya lo sabes, San Mungo esta lleno de voluntarios, de principiantes, y de los mejores sanadores de Inglaterra, y la verdad es que no necesitan matronas.

-Ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de una planta de maternidad en San Mungo- admitió Ron, mientras situaba una bata verde lima sobre sus hombros y sostenía entres sus dedos la varita, la muchacha de su misma edad, que también estaba ataviada de aquella forma, se acercó a Ginny y con un extremo de su varita la rozó la muñeca, su piel se volvió entonces transparente rebelando finas venas y gruesas arterias azuladas bombeando sangre, la muchacha murmuró _latium _y cada bombeo de vida impulsado por el corazón de Ginny fue iluminado en su muñeca con un resplandor dorado.

-Tiene la tensión baja, en un estado bastante crítico, por cierto –la muchacha, que era francamente atractiva, ladeó un poco la cabeza haciendo que el cabello que caía en cascada desde el recogido de su coronilla resbalara por su hombro derecho, el contraste entre el castaño ébano de su liso y brillante cabello y la túnica verde recordaba a un riachuelo abriéndose paso entre un delgado manto de césped. –En realidad…- continuó la joven retomando la conversación con el Weasley, que por su parte colocaba varias botellitas de vidrio, una probeta, y un caldero, sobre la mesilla de preparaciones de la sala -…no hay una planta de maternidad como tal, es en un pequeño ambulatorio contiguo; en cualquiera de los casos… -el pelirrojo se acercó un taburete y se sentó preparando cuidadosamente las pociones necesarias –ahora no es más que un velatorio.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar aquí?- inquirió Ron intentando no reparar en la imagen de una lóbrega sala con familiares llorando a sus muertos donde antes habían padres derramando lágrimas por causas lejanas a la tristeza, aquello le recordó súbitamente el hecho de que él jamás sería padre y su corazón se encogió dolorosamente en su pecho. Pronto consiguió concentrarse en la tarea de preparar tres pociones diferentes. –Supongo que necesitas una de largüaria, otra de Enedro y una tercera de soporte- siseó mezclando cuidadosamente ingredientes en el pequeño caldero, jamás pensó que el arte exacto de hacer pociones se le fuera a dar bien, realmente, no era muy talentoso para ello, la razón de que fuera sanador distaba de su habilidad con los tecnicismos médicos, sus herramientas y sus precisiones, él en realidad poseía un don que no podía ser aprendido.

-No lo se, indefinidamente, mientras sigan naciendo niños, yo seguiré siendo la matrona de Perth- arguyó ella con una radiante y blanca sonrisa que transportó a Ron a los tiempos de escuela, donde su mejor amigo perdía toda la compostura frente aquel gesto –En cuanto tengas las pociones tráelas con la mesilla, tiene unas pequeñas ruedas para que puedas moverla hasta aquí, no hace falta que la hagas levitar- la morena clavó sus ojos rasgados en el rostro de la pelirroja que no dejaba de mirarla quedamente, con gran debilidad.

-Entonces, vamos a trabajar juntos. Deberías saber que la mayoría de las mujeres de Perth atraviesan la montaña de Dunsinane para ser asistidas en mi bosque –agregó orgulloso, la joven volvió a sonreír, en una libreta se apuntaba a vuela pluma los datos clínicos de Ginny, su tensión, su raquítico peso, el porcentaje de su masa muscular y adiposa, así como las vitaminas, minerales y hormonas que la irrigaban, todo en ella estaba por debajo de las canones aceptados como saludables.

–Anemia férrica aguda, y anemia generalizada, falta de ácido fólico y se salva por los pelos de afección cálcica- sentenció con un gesto severo, deseaba preguntar como era posible que la vivaz y alegre Ginebra Weasley, que recordaba andurrear de la mano de Harry Potter en Hogwarts, podía haber llegado a ese estado, pero sabía que no podía hacer alusión alguna al hecho de su desaparición del mundo mágico y su presunta trasgresión a la ley –esto es lo que se puede decir en un simple golpe de vista. Ginny…- musitó la sanadora palpando su mejilla suavemente -¿me reconoces Ginny? –entonces puso frente a su rostro tres dedos alzados -¿Cuántos dedos puedes ver?

-Eres… Cho Chang…- jadeó exclusivamente Ginny –no hace falta… que me preguntes… idioteces.

* * *

-¿Y por que debería pensar que alguien como tú puede cambiar?- increpaba Harry Potter alterado, caminando hacia un lado y hacia otro en el calabozo. 

Draco Malfoy se las había apañado para levantarse del frío suelo, a pesar de que no podía utilizar sus manos, pues estaban fuertemente apresadas a su espalda con gruesas y pesadas cadenas; Por supuesto, Malfoy no iba a dirigirse a Potter desde una distancia que implicaba subordinación o sumisión. Le hablaría pudiendo clavar su mirada gris en los ojos del _niño-que-vivió,_ a su misma altura.

-Quiero dejar claro el hecho de que sigo siendo un Malfoy, orgulloso de serlo, quizás no lo este de que mi padre haya sido el perro de Voldemort, pero mi sangre sigue siendo motivo de admiración a mi familia.

-Eso me importa una soberana mierda, Malfoy- escupió Harry parándose en seco.

-Lo que quiero decirte Potter, es que puedo ayudarte.

-¿Ahora quieres estar de mi parte¿y luego, te irás con los rebeldes para cambiar de nuevo de chaqueta?

-¿Eso era una broma? No eres buen cómico ¿Sabes?- Malfoy dejó escapar una mordaz sonrisa, su voz era como el siseo de una serpiente –lo que quiero que entiendas, es que sigo siendo Draco Malfoy, pero no estoy dispuesto a ser el pelele de nadie, ni de ti, ni de Voldemort, ni de mis padres muertos. Pero si debo ser franco, sería antes un rebelde que el perro del ministerio- Los ojos de Harry lanzaron chispas hacia el rubio, sus manos se iluminaron tenuemente, pero trato de contenerse, desde que había aprendido a manifestar su poder sin utilizar la varita como catalizador, se sentía más desorbitado que nunca.

Dio dos rígidos pasos hacia Malfoy y le agarró del cuello de la raida túnica oscura.

-Vas por un camino equivocado Malfoy, si es que realmente pretendes que consiga algo parecido a la libertad para ti. Cambia de estrategia.

-De momento, me conformo con que evites que me maten- masculló el mago con su gesto arrogante, sintiendo el enfurecido aliento de Harry en su rostro. Harry le soltó y Draco hizo un movimiento innato con sus hombros para colocarse la túnica, hasta en los momentos más críticos se permitía la arrogancia y la altanería.

-Me debes la vida de tu querida Ginevra…-dijo Malfoy rompiendo el breve silencio que se hacía entre ellos.

-¿Por qué dijiste que era Luna?- inquirió Harry, la imagen de la pelirroja había asaltado con pasión en su mente, pero fue descartada por aquel misterio latente.

-Para salvar el pellejo de Weasley

-Pero has puesto en peligro a Luna, y además… ¿Cómo sabias…? –Draco rió

-Veo que tu adorada pelirroja no te lo cuenta todo…- musitó, sus ojos brillaron destellando su color gélido en la espesa oscuridad de la celda.

-¿De que hablas?

-¿Es que no te preguntaste jamás por qué Ginny conoce a la perfección las artes oscuras, la magia negra? –Malfoy parecía disfrutar exageradamente del sentimiento de traición que se despertaba en el corazón del que fue Griffindor -¿Es que nunca te dijo donde estuvo todo ese tiempo?

-Con la rebelión

-¿Con la rebelión?- la voz de Draco se escuchó tan aguda, que parecía simular el chirrido de una vieja puerta de madera. –Una infiltrada, Ginebra Weasley, querido Potter, era el felino que me acompañaba a todos lados; sin saber que ella era quien es, ese animal aprendió todo el arte de la maldad antes de que yo mismo pudiera hacerlo. Porque Potter, puede que tu estés predestinado a una batalla, pero ella desde luego, esta dispuesta a hacerlo todo por evitarte lo inevitable.

-¡Mientes!- exclamó Harry clavando su varita en la faringe de Malfoy, que se irguió levantando la frente con una mueca de agrado en su rostro.

-Oh no, no miento Harry, si se que ella es la líder es porque ella lo confesó.

-¡No me lo creo¡Y no me llames por mi nombre de pila, no te lo permito!- Malfoy volvió a sonreír.

-No seas hipócrita Harry, Ginny se convirtió en un animago porque de esa manera podía permitirse estar a dos bandos, sabe muy bien que Voldemort solo puede ser vencido con la misma magia que él utiliza, la magia negra.

-¡Yo sé artes oscuras¡Habría recurrido a mí!

-¡Estúpido Griffindor!- exclamó Malfoy exasperado –lo que ella quiso esclarecer eran los puntos débiles de Voldemort, precisamente por ti.

-¿Y si lo hizo, por que no me lo contó?

-No voy a decirte nada más –musitó Malfoy apoyándose en la fría pared –me importa muy poco lo que pase entre vosotros dos, solo quiero que me saques de aquí de una maldita vez, si lo haces Potter, tendrás mi beneficiosa información, sino, los secretos de tu adorada Ginevra morirán conmigo, y quien sabe… quizás el verdugo que me suba a la horca este interesado en saber quién es ella en realidad…

* * *

-Así que embarazada... 

-No quiero que seas mi comadrona, por supuesto- gruñía Ginny mientras su hermano, siguiendo las indicaciones de Cho Chang, extendía una delgada capa líquida, resultado de la concisa combinación de las tres pociones elaboradas momentos antes, sobre el vientre de la pelirroja. Ginny sintió el tacto calido de Ron y se alegró de haber estado lo suficientemente consciente como para que la antigua Ravenclaw no la tocara.

-¿Tan pronto podemos verlo?- inquirió el muchacho expectante, pensó en su interior que quien debía estar allí en aquel momento era Harry, y no él.

-Si- asintió Chang –pero obviamente no penséis que vais a ver algo formado, es un pequeño conglomerado de tejidos formando un diminuto inicio de corazoncito- la voz de Cho era realmente dulce y delicada, tan agradable que Ginny se enfadó consigo misma por sentirse reconfortada por ella, una parte de sí misma no podía evitar detestar a Chang.

-No estoy segura de si quiero verlo- le dijo Ginny a su hermano, cuyos labios se tornaron en una leve sonrisa. Su hermano estaba nervioso, él hubiera preferido desembarazarse de aquella situación, o al menos, poder estar como un elemento secundario, observando a la pareja que formaban ella y Harry. –es tan extraño…

-Pues sino lo quieres ver, querida, tendrás que cerrar los ojos. –dijo severamente la comadrona -Es necesario que reconozcamos al embrión. Ron, puedes dejar de extender la pócima, ya esta bien. –Ron se lavó las manos y se sentó junto a Ginny, esta se hundió en su regazo; resultaba extraño que, después de que en toda su vida solo se habían abrazado de niños, perdiendo aquella buena costumbre con la orgullosa adolescencia, ahora, cuando Ginny era una mujer, buscará aferrarse a él; pudo notar como su hermana era realmente vulnerable, temblando, sin querer observar la tenue luz que se dibujaba vaporosa frente a la desorbitada mirada de Ron y la dulce contemplación de Chang.

La luz se desprendía del vientre de Ginny como si se tratará de una lámina transparente, poco a poco las tonalidades fueron adquiriendo cierta consistencia, y se dibujo en el aire, entre lo que parecía ser una rosada conglomeración de tejidos, un diminuto e irregular órgano de un rojo vivo que emitía leves, pero asombrosamente veloces, palpitaciones.

Cho Chang levantó la blanca varita de sanadora y describió un circulo alrededor de la pequeña mancha roja, señalando claramente el rosado saquito que parecía contenerlo, Ron se ruborizó sin saber muy bien porque cuando Chang dijo que aquello era el útero y que la fina membrana que se podía diferenciar era la bolsa que contendría al bebe. Ron automáticamente pensó en Hermione, y cuando Chang señaló con una maternal sonrisa el pequeño y naciente corazón, Ron pudo notar sus ojos empañarse.

-Eso, Ronald…- siseó ella -Eso es la vida.

Ronald Weasley tuvo que controlarse para no dejar escapar una lágrima mitad amargura y mitad felicidad, el caso es que sonreía como no lo habia echo desde el accidente. Chang también parecía emocionada, y eso, secretamente, formó un pequeño vinculo entre ambos, como una complicidad.

-No me dirás…- masculló la matrona –que no te da un poco de envidia… -Chang dejó escapar un pequeño gesto hilarante, siempre la había gustado recordarle a los padres que ellos no tenían la maravillosa capacidad física para engendrar un bebe en su interior, sin embargo, aquella vez estaba causando dolor a un hombre que jamás sería padre, sin ella saberlo.

-Oh si… no sabes cuanta…- musitó el pelirrojo, cuya mano toco la imagen del diminuto corazón, que se evaporaba entre sus dedos, mezclando los colores, la mano de Ron volvió de nuevo a su sitio –Ginny, venga míralo¿Qué te ocurre?- Ron comenzó a sacudir levemente a su hermana –venga Ginny, no pasa nada, impresiona un poco, solo eso.

-Dila que se marche… por favor -musitó la pelirroja, estaba llorando silenciosamente, sus mejillas se encontraba mojadas y de sus ojos se desbordaban sendas lágrimas incapaz de controlarlas, ella no quería que la vieran llorar, pero sentía que aquel llanto nacía en un lugar de su espíritu que se escapaba a toda capacidad de auto-control.

-No te preocupes Weasley, te dejo a solas con tu hermano. Pero antes permíteme que te diga, que tendrás un niño fuerte, su corazón es de un gran tamaño, de un color saludable, y todo en tu interior va como la seda- Chang acercó una mano a la espalda de Ginny pero Ron la indicó con un gesto negativo de la cabeza que no la tocará, conocía a su hermana y era mejor simular que no habían notado su altibajo sentimental –también debes de saber que las hormonas te jugaran malas pasadas durante todo el embarazo. Ya no me necesitáis, tu hermano puede llevar tu seguimiento en casa...o tu marido… Si te parece bien, Ronald, puedes dejar los documentos en mi despacho, estaré allí. No te preocupes por la identidad de tu hermana, estará a salvo.

Chang se marchó y cerró la puerta tras de sí después de lanzar una última mirada a la escena de aquellos dos hermanos abrazados, ella pudo notar el desconsuelo en los ojos de Ron, el miedo en Ginny hacían evidente que aquel embarazo no era deseado y que, además, debía suponer un sacrificio para ella. Sin bien era cierto que Cho no pensaba indagar en el pasado de la pelirroja, no podía dejar de preguntarse ciertas cosas ¿De quien era el bebe, podía ser de Harry Potter?

-Venga Ginny, tranquila, estoy contigo…- a Ron le costaba un mundo expresar palabras de alivio, solo había dedicado gestos tranquilizadores y palabras de consuelo a Hermione, pero por lo general se sentía muy incomodo en las situaciones en las que alguien lloraba o estaba desconsolado, sobre todo si ese alguien era especialmente importante para él.

-Harry…- fue lo único que musitó Ginny -…no se como… yo no se… no fue una irresponsabilidad –sollozó la pelirroja.

-Yo nunca he dicho eso

-Hermione sí…- Ron endureció el gesto, ciertamente había asimilado, sin pararse a pensarlo conscientemente, que todo había resultado un dramático accidente, su mente había elaborado aquella conclusión porque él confiaba en el sentido de la responsabilidad de su mejor amigo, ciertamente confiaba a ciegas en que su mejor amigo amaba a Ginny por encima de todas las cosas, por eso, y porque Harry era un hombre honesto y maduro, ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza que aquello hubiera podido ser el producto de una pasión desmedida y alocada, de una noche ignorando el peligro de una relación sin protección, además, en el mundo mágico era realmente sencillo tomar precauciones.

-¿Cómo?- Ginny se limpió los ojos, enfadada consigo misma por mostrarse como una niña.

-Ella dio por hecho que fue una irresponsabilidad- Ginny clavaba su mirada ambarina en Ron -¿tú lo piensas también?

-No, no pienso así, Ginny…- siseó Ron, su hermana le abrazó de la cintura y dejó escapar un triste hipido -¿Por qué no lo miras? Es precioso, una de las cosas más hermosas que he visto en mi vida.

-No tengo valor Ron…no tengo valor…

-Venga Ginny, a ti siempre te ha sobrado valor, siempre has sido la más Griffindor de toda la familia. –Ginny dejó escapar una risita, se retorció en brazos de su hermano y levantó la vista trémulamente hacia la imagen que levitaba sobre el colchón…

-Oh…por Dios…- jadeó Ginny, Ron cogió fuertemente su mano -¡Madre mía, Ron!

-¿Ves? Te lo dije, impresiona¿eh¡Voy a ser tío!

-¡Y yo madre! Oh… Ronnie, voy a ser madre, es una palabra que pesa demasiado para mí…- decía con los ojos brillantes entornados, contemplando con amor la imagen. –Al menos lo seré en la distancia…- musitó haciendo que del rostro de su hermano desapareciera la alegría a la par que en el suyo.

-Vete con Harry, Ginny, él te protegerá –siseó Ron, a pesar de que se había ilusionado con la idea de tener a un pequeño Weasley al que acunar junto con su mujer.

-¡Él es un peligro en potencia para el niño¡Recuerda a James y Lily!

-¡Oh, por favor, Ginny! Yo soy el guardián de los secretos de Harry, y nunca, jamás, confesaría el lugar donde vive, donde tu puedes vivir con él y el pequeño, Harry no aprobará la idea de que su hijo sea huérfano.

-No será huérfano, lo tendréis vosotros.

-¡Para Harry será como repetir su historia¡Un niño huérfano que se cría con sus tíos!

-Hermione y tu no sois los Dursley- arguyó Ginny –y no será un niño huérfano, será un niño que tendrá padres, si, le veremos en secreto, crecer, reír, llorar, decir su primera palabra… Pero se registrará con vuestro apellido, será un Weasley Granger hasta que la vida permita que sea un Potter Weasley.

-¡Dios santo¡Estas loca, Ginny!

-Piensalo fríamente Ron, piensa que si ese niño crece como vuestro hijo en Dunsinane será feliz, piensa que, si estuviera con Harry y conmigo, tendría que enfrentarse al dolor diariamente, a nuestra ausencia, yo ya no puedo huir de mis acciones, no puedo levantarme un buen día y decir _¡ya no soy rebelde, ya no tengo nada que ver con esta guerra! _hay cosas que ni tú ni nadie sabéis, cosas que me atan tanto o más que Harry a esto… no permitiré que mi hijo sufra. Yo, Ron, no se porque extraña razón la vida me ha dado un hijo en estas circunstancias, pero en cualquiera de los casos me toca a mí elegir, y elijo que Hermione y tu le hagáis sentir feliz y protegido en vuestro bosque, como lo hacéis con todos esos niños. –Ron cogió las manos de su hermana entre las suyas.

-Te juro Ginny, que cuidaré de tu hijo como si fuera mío. Pero, llegado el momento, volverá a tus brazos; por favor Ginny, prométeme que no te perderé en esta guerra, prométeme que no dejarás que haga un papel que no me corresponde para el resto de mi vida.

-No me perderás en esta guerra. Ni tú, ni Harry, ni mi hijo.

* * *

-Puedo matarte aquí mismo, lo sabes… -masculló Harry, sus frágiles facciones se dibujaban en su rostro marcadas por la tensión en cada músculo, el joven mago respiraba entrecortadamente y apretaba los puños, su silueta oscura dibujándose bajo la túnica y el llameante verdor de sus ojos le daban un aspecto letal. 

-Si, podrías hacerlo…- siseó Draco recostándose distraidamente en la pared –también podrías lanzarme un hechizo enmudecedor, o ser tu mismo quien me aniquilara. –Harry se cruzó de brazos, bajo su oscuro flequillo sus pupilas contraídas se clavaban en el mortifago como dos dañinos alfileres. –Sin embargo, te aseguro que podría serte muy útil.

-¿Cómo se que esto no es un engaño¿Cómo se que esto no es una treta?

-Trae a Weasley- dijo Malfoy lacónicamente –ella te lo confirmará- Harry sintió como la ira erizaba todo el vello de su cuerpo.

-No me es necesario…- gruñó Harry como si masticara las palabras. -¿En que puedes serme útil?

-En todo lo que el hijo de la mano derecha de Voldemort podría ser útil a Harry Potter- Harry frunció el ceño, dudó, realmente a Malfoy no le faltaba razón, pero seguir sus indicaciones podría llevarlo directamente a la boca del lobo. Se encontraba absorto en aquel dilema cuando la mano de Malfoy se alzó en el aire, cercana al pecho del mago.

-Hagamos un juramente vinculante- dijo Malfoy solemnemente, su rostro no expresaba emoción alguna, pero sus ojos eran tan calculadores como siempre. Harry miró la mano firme esperando sellar un pacto entre los dos antiquísimos enemigos.

-No quiero tener ningún vinculo contigo.

-No seas orgulloso, Potter- musitó el rubio, Harry estaba realmente asombrado por su altura y porte, todo en él irradiaba energía a pesar de su situación. Harry admitió, secretamente, que la idea del juramento vinculante era excelente, sin embargo rechazó la mano de Malfoy y le dio la espalda.

-Me lo pensaré- murmuró dirigiéndose a la salida, aun habiendo tomado ya una decisión.

-Bien, estaré aquí para cuando te hayas decidido, o al menos, eso espero…

-¿Estas insinuando que te escaparás?

-Estoy insinuando que puede ser que me maten antes de lo que tu crees, el ministerio decide a quien aplicar la pena de muerte, y en que momento ¿no es así?

-Si, es así. En ese caso no habrá nada que hacer- Harry se colocó la túnica en el regazo, de repente le recorría un desagradable sudor frío y se sentía incomodo.

-Muy bien, te estaré esperando…

Harry se encontraba inquieto y exaltado cuando cerró la puerta del calabozo tras él, detestaba que le ocultarán cosas. Siempre había tenido muy presente el hecho de que la relación entre él y Ginny no iba a ser precisamente transparente, pero nunca imaginó que ella le ocultaría algo así. Además, no podía evitar imaginar al felino recostado junto a Malfoy… Ginny disfrutando de sus asquerosos y fríos dedos cosquilleando sus orejas. Por un momento Harry quiso volver a entrar y torturar a Malfoy con sucesivos _crucio,_ verlo retorcerse en el suelo, implorando perdón por tocar a Ginny, por besarla… por… Harry sacudió la cabeza, no podía permitir que una imagen tan desagradable le asaltará, no podía permitir imaginarlos a ambos… no, no podía haber pasado algo así.

Harry se enfrentó, apoyado en la madera corrompida de la puerta, a varias ideas en controversia, sensaciones, emociones, sentimientos desgarradores. Quería encontrar a Ginny y besarla, abrazarla, asfixiarla entre sus brazos, perderse en un lugar cualquiera y fundirse con ella, ser uno envuelto en la protección de la noche. Reconocer con sus manos todo lo que en su cuerpo adoraba mientras sus ojos navegaban hasta su alma implorando por un _te quiero _recibiéndolo quizás extasiado por las sensaciones que recorrerían su cuerpo. Quería amarla, sentirse amado, sentir que ella le pertenecía, estar seguro que nadie salvo él ocupaba su corazón o besaba su piel.

El mago, consciente de la realidad tras sus fantasías, quería reprenderla, gritarla, hacerla sentir desgraciada y dolida, como se sentía él… como él se sentía continuamente… Golpeó con el puño cerrado frente a sí. Se incorporó y borró de su imagen todo rastro de amargura, para aparentar serenidad, rigidez, templanza.

Se marchaba, dispuesto a salir a Dunsinane después de alistarse cuando escuchó la voz de Malfoy mencionar un nombre, realizar una confesión inoportuna:

-Conozco a Harpert Troy…

* * *

Visto desde fuera aquel antiguo castillo era viejo y no imponía precisamente por su majestuosidad (como podía ser el caso de un castillo como Hogwarts) sino por el halo siniestro y misterioso que lo envolvía. 

Sobre el monte se alzaba irregular, como si el mismo castillo hubiera tenido que acomodarse con el tiempo a los altos y bajos de los Carpatos. Su fachada era de un gris verdoso, de piedra pulida y tenía cierto parecido a una iglesia, las torres eran alargadas y puntiagudas, y la más alta resultaba ser un campanario oscuro y fúnebre.

Su interior era sin duda, y más para un británico, peculiar. Su decoración no era medieval, fuerte y regia, sino que todo parecía desconcertantemente oscuro e inquietante, con velas alargadas y candelabros, amuletos y símbolos extraños tallados en los muros, asi como cuadros de paisajes nublados o naturaleza muerta.

-Un bosque infranqueable…- murmuraba una voz silbante, que parecía elevarse desde las profundidades.

-Si, mi señor… nos encontramos con él por casualidad, no esta reflejado en ningún mapa…- le contestó otra voz ronca y boba. –Mi señor –continuó ante el silencio que se hacía en la sala. -¿Cree que puede ser un escondite?

-¿Cómo decías que se llamaba?

-Un pueblerino nos dijo que se llamaba Dunsinane, señor. –una silueta oscura se levantó de la butaca donde yacía, oculto en las sombras.

-Dunsinane…- siseó -por supuesto que no se encuentra en los mapas. Es un bosque sagrado.

-Entonces, sería imposible…

-¿Imposible, dices?- increpó la silueta, con la voz tenue pero mortal -¿Crees que hay algo que tu señor no pueda permitirse? –inmediatamente el otro hombre se hincó de rodillas en el suelo, la sombra oscura de su amo se movió, quedando su rostro levemente iluminado por las antorchas de la sala. –Mírame a la cara- masculló -¡Mírame!- temblando, el vasallo alzó los ojos. -…mi querido Goyle…

-Discúlpeme mi señor- sollozó

-…parece mentira que todavía no hayas aprendido nada…-Gregory Goyle miró a Lord Voldemort con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sabía que iba a ser torturado. Sus ojos coincidieron en unas pupilas negras como el mercurio y alargadas como las de un reptil. -…pero aun eres joven… tienes toda la vida por delante¿no es así?

* * *

Harry subió el sendero apesadumbrado, se sentía fatal, había sido un día duro. Por una parte resultaba que tenía que ordenar y dirigir el arresto de la presunta líder de los Rebeldes, Luna Lovegood, por la otra se encontraba bajo el chantaje de Draco Malfoy, y lo peor de todo es que el mortifago había descubierto algo que nadie sabía. 

Cruzó la gran montaña de Dunsinane a lomos de Odín, cruzó el sendero al trote, y después de refrescarse el rostro en el arroyo subió la colina y se encontró a lo lejos con la mansión de huéspedes de Dunsinane, con la gran y acogedora casa de Ron y Hermione.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, los ojos le brillaron intensamente. Anhelaba ver a Ron y abrazar abrazar a Hermione.

Harry bajó del caballo terminando el último tramo a pie, resopló y ocultó su rostro bajo la capucha de su túnica.

-De nuevo en Dunsinane, Ron… Espero que puedas perdonarme…

* * *

-Oh Remus…- suspiró Sirius Black acariciando el hombro de su mejor amigo. El licántropo estaba sentado en un sillón de la sala de estar de la mansión, junto a él. Nimphadora Tonks llegó a la estancia con un café caliente que puso entre las manos de Lupin. 

-Lo volvería a hacer, Sirius…

-¿Cuántos han sido¿Dónde están sus cuerpos?- Remus Lupin, cuyo rostro cansado había sido antaño atractivo y dulce, dio un sorbo al contenido de la taza y en su rostro se acentuaron algunas arrugas prematuras.

-No se cuantos han sido, pero han sido muchos…

-¿Decenas?

-Posiblemente…- murmuró entre dientes.

-¿No sabes a quien mataste, exactamente?

-No, no exactamente- Tonks y Sirius intercambiaron miradas, la mujer de pelo púrpura se mordía el labio inferior.

-Pero, tranquilos, se que todos eran mortífagos.

-¿Estas seguro, Remus?- pregunto la bruja con delicadeza. El licántropo la dirigió una mirada dura que deshizo lentamente y cayó hacia sus zapatos. Sirius se irguió.

-¡Si Remus dice que todos eran mortífagos, es que todos lo eran!- Remus sonrió debilmente sin levantar la vista del suelo.

-Sus cuerpos están en el bosque, un regimiento se ocultaba allí, conseguí huir para cuando, una mañana, me encontré con uno de eso mortífagos delirando… Nunca sabia si habían muerto del todo o no… cuando me transformaba de nuevo, a veces… a veces alguno de esos mortífagos –el mago hizo una mueca a caballo entre el dolor y la repugnancia –me hablaba… me hablaban cuando me despertaba entre cadáveres. –Nimphadora Tonks se levantó del sofá y se perdió rumbo a la cocina, se tapaba el rostro disimulando malamente el horror. –Lo siento Sirius, siento haceros esto.

-Cállate Remus, no seas idiota.

-El ministerio no me quería asignar ningún maldito puesto, y he notado como la orden me excluía en las misiones- Sirius miró para otro lado.

-Estas débil

-Quieres decir que soy débil. Que soy más un estorbo para la Orden que otra cosa.

-¡Oh no, Remus! Por favor, amigo… yo… no he dicho eso- los ojos negros de Sirius Black centellearon apesadumbrados, y coincidieron con los vidriosos del licántropo.

-Escape a tiempo, porque aquel mortifago dijo que iban a ir a rescatarles, que la mascara del Señor Tenebroso se alzaría en el cielo, entonces me puse en camino, conseguí llegar aquí… al único lugar donde confiaba en ser… en ser recibido.

-Bien recibido- gruñó Black, y súbitamente abrazo con fuerza a Remus Lupin. Sus ojos se cerraron con dolor, asfixiándolo contra él. Lo soltó de la misma forma que lo había agarrado. Y disimuló para ocultar la humedad de sus ojos.

-Estoy muy mal herido Sirius, y he estado expuesto a la luna demasiado tiempo…- murmuró Lupin entristecido, como si sintiera decirle aquello a su amigo, más que sufrirlo en sus propias carnes.

-Te pondrás bien…- sollozó Sirius

-Sirius…

-¡Te pondrás bien!

-Amigo, ya no hay poción que evite la transformación, he estado demasiado tiempo expuesto…

-¡Cállate¡Eres un estúpido, inconsciente¡Y no puedes dejarme!- Remus mantuvo una madura y melancólica mirada mientras su amigo gritaba y se levantaba del sillón.

-Sirius, escúchame, yo…

-¡Vete a la mierda!

-No se cuanto tiempo me queda, no se cuanto puede aguantar un ser humano sometido a esto…

-Snape lo arreglará

-No, Sirius, no hay solución…- Sirius lanzó una maldición al aire, estaba perdiendo el control, estaba furioso.

-Si no consigue arreglarlo le mataré- lloriqueó apretando los dientes –No me dejes, no me dejes Remus, te necesito… Harry te necesita… somos su familia…-le agarró de los hombros.

-Harry…- musitó Lupin con una leve sonrisa -¿Dónde esta el muchacho?- Sirius se desplomó en el sillón, las manos le cubrían el rostro.

-¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil?- Lupin se sentó junto a él, dejando su brazo reposar sobre sus hombros.

-Mi querido amigo… no lo hagas tú más difícil todavía.

* * *

El jardín era grande, más que eso, era inmenso. A lo largo del mismo se extendían una veintena de mesas alargadas colocadas para la ocasión. No se celebraba nada en especial, o al menos para los huéspedes no había nada que celebrar, estaban en guerra, la gente esta muriendo, mientras ellos colocaban ensaladeras enormes, bandejas inmensas de comida, y diversos guisos, que aunque distaban de ser exquisitos manjares, era la comida más sana y campestre que cualquiera hubiera podido degustar. 

Quizás al contemplar el festín personas ajenas al mismo podrían pensar que pecaba de exceso, pero aquellos que conocían a Hermione Granger, sabían que sobre las mesas había justo lo necesario, ella no era una mujer capaz de caer en el derroche, pues sabía que ellos gozaban de un gran privilegio en su amado bosque.

Hermione contemplaba a los niños jugar bajo las guirnaldas decorativas del porche, tenía las manos sobre las caderas, y el cabello recogido en un moño, se quitó el delantal e intentó no pensar en el trabajo ministerial que la esperaba en su despacho.

Perdió la vista hacia las colinas y la montaña de Dunsinane, echando terriblemente de menos a su marido. Se retiró un flequillo de la frente y se mordió el labio inferior, entonces, para su inmensa felicidad, le pudo ver descender por el sendero, y salió corriendo a su encuentro.

Ronald Weasley a penas la prestó atención, ayudó a su hermana a bajar del caballo y ella se dirigió hacia una de las mesas donde tomo asiento, junto a un niño rubio de piel clara, junto al marginado Andrew Malfoy.

-Hola cariño –saludó la bruja al pelirrojo, este volvió a ignorarla, dirigiéndose con el caballo al establo y mirando con odio al hipogrifo al pasar junto a él.

-¿Qué se celebra?- preguntó Ronald Weasley con rabia contenida

-Que estamos vivos, mi amor –dijo ella, poniéndose de puntillas y besándole dulcemente los labios.

-¿Por qué haces tanta comida, si luego no comes?- Hermione sintió su estomago contraerse y le miro con los ojos lacrimógenos.

-Eso ha sido cruel- Ron la devolvió la mirada como sino le importara lo más mínimo, aunque fuera mentira. Se internó entre las caballerizas distraídamente y cogió una azada que colgaba de la pared. Se dirigió con firmeza fuera, y Hermione lo siguió alarmada. -¿Qué haces? –cuando Ronald Weasley levantó la azada por encima del busto del hipogrifo, Hermione Granger tuvo que colgarse prácticamente de su brazo. -¡No por Dios¡Ron!

-¡Le voy a matar!- gritó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas -¡Te dije que lo encerrarás¡No quiero verlo!

-¡Ron, no lo hagas, solo es un animal!

-¡Le odio!

-¡Ron¡No lo hagas, por favor…¡Te lo suplico! –Hermione Granger se dejo caer en el suelo, las rodillas se clavaron en la arena, su rostro se ocultaba tras sus manos –haré lo que tu quieras –Ronald Weasley la abrazó, ambos estaban en el suelo, por suerte el barullo y la lejanía al resto de habitantes de la mansión había evitado que los escucharan, aunque Ginny Weasley lo había visto todo.

-Lo siento, lo siento mi amor…- La bruja gimió desconsoladamente, llorando y dejando escapar alaridos de dolor que había estado reteniendo desde el accidente. –Te quiero, cariño.

-Voy a comer… me he comportado de forma inmadura, lo se.

-No, cielo… es normal, lo entiendo. Pero ahora tienes que prometerme dos cosas. –Hermione lo miró con los ojos brillantes, él retiró un mechón de su cabello que semi ocultaba su mirada, ella le besó la mano que rozó su rostro.

-El qué…

-Que intentarás sobre ponerte, y que le devolverás el hipogrifo a Sirius o se lo darás a alguien que lo quiera, no puedo verlo, intenta ponerte en mi lugar, no soy tan fuerte y comprensivo. Me esta volviendo loco…-Hermione cogió su mano.

-Te lo prometo.

* * *

Cuando Harry Potter divisó la majestuosa y hospitalaria mansión de Dunsinane, su corazón vibró calidamente. Algo tenía aquel lugar que le hacía sentirse arropado, algo que pasaría a la historia como el espíritu de Dunsinane; el joven moreno se preguntó que sería del mundo sin un lugar como aquel. 

Caminando al lado de Odín, tomó el inconfundible sendero perdiendo por unos instantes de vista la casa, tras una espesa vegetación, más tarde volvió a erguirse de nuevo, y supo que había llegado.

Una extraña felicidad se respiraba en el ambiente, a la sombra de unos enormes árboles se alineaban mesas de madera, y niños correteaban, elfos domésticos los cuidaban dulcemente, y magos y brujas de avanzada edad se servían de diversos hechizos para colocar lo necesario en las mesas.

Harry sintió en lo más profundo de su alma tener que mostrarse ante todos con una identidad que no era suya, pero no quedaba más remedio, amaba Dunsinane y no lo pondría en peligro.

Todo el mundo lo saludó como a un huésped más cuando llegó a ellos, todos, incluido, para su enorme sorpresa, una muchacha pálida, enfermiza y pelirroja. Se quedó sin habla cuando ella, sin saber que era él, lo miró a los ojos.

-Buenas tardes, señor Troy.

Continuará…

* * *

_**N/A**: Por si no os quedo claro quien es Harpper Troy solo puedo deciros¿Os gustan los anagramas? Y tambien¿Os acordais de que dije que Harry era "algo"¿Y que ese "algo" lo aprendió de una persona allegada? El "algo" es una habilidad (tb se puede considerar una pista la primera conversación que tiene Harry con Nimphadora Tonks en el quinto libro) _

_¡Bueno! Pues Harry ya esta en Dunsinane, el próximo capitulo destila romanticismo por todos lados, compensara toda la espera del encuentro entre ambos, o al menos eso pretendo. Posiblemente tambien actualize mucho antes._

_Sobre lo del beta: Un beta es alguien que revisa el fanfiction antes de publicarlo, o al menos asi tengo yo entendido. Lo comento porque me lo habían preguntado. Decía lo del beta porque la razón principal de que tarde en publicar es que tardo años en corregir porque no me gusta releer lo que escribo… em… bueno ahora los reviews, y por cierto no os olvideis de dejarme uno please.

* * *

_

**REVIEWS**

**Ludovic: **Hola! gracias por escribirme y sobr etodo por tu critica, la he tenido en cuenta al corregir este cap he intentado no repetir palabras, espero volver a leerte y que me digas si lo he conseguido mejorar, sino es asi me lo dices tb yo no me ofendo ni nada por el estilo. Gracias. Un abrazo.

**Ginger: **¡Hola wapa! Oye tu mail no sale en el review, si puedes escribeme a mi correo o prueba a ponerlo escrito asi: es que a mi tb me ocurrio una vez y poniendolo asi salía, aunque parezca absurdo ¿De verdad me podrias conseguir un beta? (emocionada) Un beso!

**Anahí:** Si, se nota que el cap te gustó xD Siento dejaros "picados" como dices nnU no puedo evitarlo, espero q me digas si este tambien te ha gustado! Espero tu RR, besos!

**Jaz: **¡Hola Jaz! Pues ya me examiné de ingles, y aprobé, a pesar de que el examen fue bastante dificil. Siento no haber podido subir antes el cap. Por cierto, no he leido el sexto libro, pq si lo hicera sería con un diccionario al lado y consultandolo constantemente. De momento me conformo con leer algunos fics... Bueno, nos leemos Jaz, besitos!

**Sarah-keyko**¡Hola:D No pasa nada porque no pudieras dejarme RR en el cap anterior, si es verdad que lo eché de menos, jeje, pero al menos lo leiste en casa de tu vecino :P (me partí de risa al leer eso) Ahora respondo a tus comentarios:

-Molly: Me decías que no parecía ser del tipo de madre que dan la espalda a sus hijos, no le ha dado la espalda a Ginny, solo que... ;)

-Sobre la situacion de Ron y Hermione: Me sorprendí mucho al leer que se lo contaste a tu hermana, para mi comprenderas q eso es motivo de ponerme a brincar por la habitación, jajaja, significa que realmente te llegó¿no:)

-Sobre Draco Malfoy: Va a tener bastante protagonismo, desde luego no va a ser un santo... pero va a ser muy ¿intensa? la relación con su hermano pequeño... entre otras cosas que ocurrirán con él.

-Sobre si Ginny debería contarselo a Harry: Si, debería, ademas Ginny es una persona con principios, asi que confio en que lo hará.

Bueno Sarah espero recibir tu RR y que me comentes que te pareció el cap (Andie se frota las manos impaciente je,je,je...) Besos!

**Ginny Potter W**¡Hola! Me ha encantado tu RR y tu convicción de que Ginny no será capaz de darle su hijo a Hermione nn me ha echo gracia eso, jeje...

Sobre lo que me comentabas de Harry y Ron, si es cierto que la distancia aleja a las personas, es algo inevitable, aunque en realidad lo q afecta a la amistad de ambos es que Harry ha hecho de su vida su trabajo, es auror y como auror no puede hablar de Ron de muchas cosas...

Sobre el hermano de Malfoy, ni siquiera yo se como se me ocurrió. Sobre si Draco será bueno, pss... digamos que al menos será humano. No he leido el sexto libro, por cierto, me encantaría haberlo echo pero hasta que no salga en castellano na de na. ;)

Espero que me digas que te ha parecido este cap y muchas gracias por las felicitaciones, ojala las siga recibiendo pq eso significará que el fic sigue gustando, no quiero estropearlo! Un abrazo.

**Angls**: Hola! Vamos a ver... por donde empiezo, jeje... Pues primero te doy la razón en eso de que Ginny dirige o "maneja" más a Harry y que Harry se deja, es cierto, pero Ginny se tendrá que quitar esa mala costumbre...

Sobre la famosa cuestión de que hacia Ginny en la fortaleza, jejeje... eso ya lo sabreis, solo diré que Ginny es una maestra del disfraz ;)

La relación S/T sobre de que manera Sirius encontró o descubrió que Tonks en el pasado había estado con otro hombre (mientras llevaban la relación extraña y abierta entre ellos) bueno, esto todavía no esta muy definido ni en mi mente, pero no se los encontró haciendo grandes cosas...

Me alegra lo que piensas sobre Ron, cuando le reclama a Harry, pq yo pienso igual que tu, que se lo merecía. Sobre Draco has acertado de pleno, o casi de pleno ;) y sobre lo de su hermano, me alegra que te caiga bien y espero que te caiga cada vez mejor pq va a jugar un papel importante en la vida de Malfoy. Bueno, pues con nada más que decir me despido jeje, espero que me escribas pronto (impaciente) :) Un abrazo.

**Elena:** ¡Hola¡Gracias por tu apoyo! Siento muchisimo a ver tardado tanto en actualizar, y espero que sigas leyendo. Por la misma razon que tu vas a tardar en leer yo voy a tardar en actualizar, es algo que detesto, no me gusta hacer esperar, y ademas me encanta escribir. Espero que saques un par de minutos para decirme que has leido. Un beso :)

**Lamdom 182**¡Hola Landoms¿Que tal? Lo de Ginny sé que es un poco fuerte, pero es necesario, asi q espero hacer q lo entendais uu Siento haber tardado en actualizar pero espero seguir teniendote al otro lado, muchos besostes!

**Jovas:** Hi again! ;) No te preocupes que las criticas no me molestan, yo me quede como tu cuando acabe de escribirlo, pero no sabia que hacer, ni como corregirlo asi que lo subi asi, de todas formas esa sensacion de incompleto que da a veces, esta hecho a drede, (ya lo entendereis...) Sobre lo que me decias del hermano de Draco, yo pretendía que pensarais que era su hijo, para luego decir "sorpresa" :) y sobre pq mato a su madre, se sabrá mas adelante.

**Virgi**: No te preocupes, te entiendo perfectamente, y me alegro de que en el cap 5 si me dejaras RR Me alegra que destaques lo del album de fotos, porque es la parte que mas me gusto, o al menos una de ellas. Sobre lo de Hermione, se que es muy triste, pero es q este fic es un poco dramatico pero no por el mero echo de hacer sufrir, sino pq debe ser asi, para que se desarrolle... Siento decirte que el bebe no se lo quedaran Harry y Ginny, nunca suelo ser tan clara, pero esto es asi y en fin, no quiero dar falsas esperanzas... claro que no quiero decir que vaya a ser de Ron y Hermione para siempre. Un beso Virgi, espero seguir leyendote.

**Ginger:** ¡Sigo escribiendo! jejeje Gracias por escribirme, aunque solo sea para decirme esto, por favor, no dejes de hacerlo. Besos.

**Betwitching:** ¡Hola! Me alegro de tenerte siempre al otro lado, de verdad, me encantan tus reviews, sinceros, claros, concisos, acertadisimos... :) Te respondo comentario por comentario:

-Draco: Desde luego que va a tener un papel protagonico, y su relacion con el hermano va a ser... muy tierna (todo lo tienro que puede ser, tratandose de Draco...)

-La adopcion, Ron y Harry: Me alegra que te guste el tema de la adopcion, para Hermione y Ron es algo muy duro. Sobre la recriminacion de Ron hacia Harry, yo pienso que el mago se la merecía, y despues de todo solo es la peculiar manera de Ron de decirle que lo echaba de menos.

-Frase favorita: (lagrimas en los ojos) desde luego tengo una suerte inmerecida, me citas la frase que mas te ha gustado... en serio, estos pequeños detalles me dejan... muda. A mi tb me gusto esa frase:)

-Harry: Meterse en su cabeza, como tu bien dices, da bastante miedo, y sobre todo si en ocasiones te sientes identificado con su amargura, que es lo que a veces me pasa a mi, y quizas por eso adoro a este personaje tan magnifico creado por JK me alegro de que te parezca impredecible como autora, es lo que intento, jejeje...

-Sirius y Tonks: La verdad es que Sirius esta demasiado aferrado a su vida de chaval, supongo que pq pasó su juventud en Azkaban, no olvidemos eso.

-Recuerdo de Harry sobre Ginny: Sobre ese recuerdo, jejeje... bueno, esa escena es bien clara asi que no dire nada más. Me alegro muchisimo cuando me dijiste que fue tu preferida, tenia cierta inseguridad sobre la misma... y sobre que hacia Ginny en la fortaleza, bueno, es que Ginny, es mucha Ginny. Jeje, se sabra mas adelante.

-Parte final: Esto se desvela en este cap, si te queda alguna cuestion, tu pregunta que yo contesto, ya lo sabes. Me ha gustado que tengas esperanza en el personaje de Malfoy, yo tb la tngo ;)

Pues nada, ya sabes que me fascinan tus RRs, que los releo cuarenta veces (ah, eso no te lo habia dicho ;) ) y te pido disculpas por tenerte en ascuas, como os he tenido a todos. Un besazo.

**Veruka**: Hola wapa :) Pues si "No todos los niños nacen del amor" por desgracia es cierto... Me sorprende que tengas pocas esperanzas en Draco, pdo entenderlo.., aunque hay muchas cosas que descubrir de Malfoy. Sobre pq mato a su madre lo sabreis mas adelante.

Y si, si era Ginny la del encontronazo en la fortaleza, jajaja, la verdad es que Ginny deberia demostrarle mas a Harry que le quiere, él pobre lo necesita. Siento no haber actualizado antes y espero seguir leyendote. ¡Un abrazo!

**Luxx:** ¡Hola! Ais... chica, creia que no iba a recibir tu RR, yo todos los dias mirando el correo, jejeje...

Me has dejado alucinada con lo que me comentabas de meditar sobre lo leido reviviendo la historia, yo tb lo hago! Solo con algunos fics, muy pocos, y de hecho lo releo varias veces (eso me paso con la escena de Ron cortandose el pelo frente al espejo en "Your song") y mantengo que deberia haber un espacio de "escenas preferidas" y yo creo que me voy a hacer mi recopilación en Word o que voy a crear un espacio solo para eso, en serio... Bueno, voy a contestar a tus comentarios, sobre todo a los que me han llamado más la atención:

-"Cuando parece que la trama no puede ser más intensa y emocionante, darle una nueva vuelta de tuerca y conseguir profundizar aún más en los sentimientos del lector" Bueno, de aqui lo que yo queria destacar es eso de profundizar en los sentimientos del lector, la verdad es que para mi es una prioridad, se que este fic es dramatico, pero sobre todo me gustaría que fuera profundo.

-"En cada capítulo los personajes se definen más y toman una forma absolutamente real" Me alegro de que opines asi, es lo que estoy intentando, si alguna vez se me va de las manos, ya sabes, me das un toke ;)

-"La primera parte, cuando Ginny descansa en el jardín y observa a Hermione con los niños me pareció muy intensa ... Por otra parte, el hecho de que Ginny se resista a que los sentimientos maternales afloren porque sabe que sus deberes la alejarán de ese niño también es apabullante" Esta parte es una de las que más me gusto escribir, y a lo mejor te parece una tonteria, pero me acordé de tí al escribirla en el sentido de que me he dado cuenta de que hay escenas breves en las que quiero transmitir algo muy puntual (como es esta) y que tu las captas todas y al parecer consigo transmitirte lo que pretendía. Eso me da mucha alegría.

-"Me gustó el detalle del hijo de Lucius Malfoy; aunque es una historia dura, es realista para una época de guerra." Pues si, yo creo que es muy realista para una epoca de guerra, y aunque me pareció un poco fuerte finalmente me decidí a ponerlo, y me alegro de que halla tenido buena acogida, a veces pienso que esta historia es demasiado cruda.

-"Así veo la residencia de Ron y Hermione: veo que es un pequeño terreno de paz que ellos construyeron con sacrificio y buena voluntad en medio de un mundo hostil, donde intentan proteger a esos niños no sólo físicamente." Si hay algo que me gusta especialmente en mi fic (y yo normalmente nunca estoy contenta con lo que escribo) es Dunsinane, y tu lo has definido, como siempre, perfectamente, si tuviera que definirla yo hubiera dicho lo mismo que tu. :)

-"Tengo curiosidad por saber qué va a pasar con Draco Malfoy. Quiero creer que realmente cambió y que está intentando ayudar" Yo tb quiero creerlo, en principio, Malfoy nunca dejara de ser Malfoy... pero esto prefiero que los observeis en el fic, mejor que dar detalles.

-"Me gusta la relación entre Sirius y Tonks, es una pieza más de un puzzle caótico. Como todo lo demás, si fuera perfecta desentonaría con la esencia de la historia." Por suerte, o desgracia, todo en el fic estara muy lejos de la perfección, pero eso si, prometo un final feliz.

-"Si tuviera que quedarme con un momento del capítulo, puede que incluso de la historia, me quedo con Ron en la soledad de su dormitorio dando rienda suelta a sus emociones con el espejo en la mano." Sin duda, si yo tuviera que quedarme con un momento del fic por completo, me quedaría con los momentos de Ron en su propia odisea. Y vuelvo a repetirme con la escena de "Your Song" de Ron, ahora entiendes pq me gusto tanto...

"Es cuando se ve que, al fin y al cabo, tienen 22 años y se vieron obligados a madurar repentinamente, pero siguen teniendo 22 años." Efectivamente, como siempre das en el clavo, incluso comentandome algo de lo que ni yo misma me di cuenta en la escena, al escribirla. "No sé explicarlo, pero es una escena que destila un poder... no sé... muestra cómo a veces a pesar de que sabes que las cosas no tienen solución o de lo fuerte que seas para enfrentarlas la simple presencia de alguien, el saber que no estás solo, te tranquilizan" Este comentario me ha gustado mucho, mas alla del fic, simplemente como una cita muy cierta.

-"La guerra es mucho más compleja que dos batallas entre mortífagos, aurores y rebeldes. La guerra está en cada uno de ellos, en el encontronazo entre lo que deben hacer y lo que desean" Esto que dices me ha recordado a un ensayo que escribí para un concurso llamado Guerra Interna, en el que hablaba de como cada uno en una guerra lleva la suya propia interiormente, me fascinan tus RRs, en serio, sobre todo por las citas moralistas o casi filosoficas que haces a veces.

Tengo, como siempre, mil cosas que decirte, y no solo de lo que me comentas para el fic, sino de esos comentarios que haces que realmente me quedaría con ellos como citas para guardarme y volver a ellas unas cuantas de veces. Nos vemos! Un abrazo.

**Roser:** ¡Hola wapa! Gracias por dejarme el RR, sabes que es importante, espero que me lo dejes tb en este cap, y sobre todo gracias por corregirme, un besazo!

**Giova Slytherin:** ¡Hola Giova! Bueno, comparto tu opinion sobre Draco, no creo que el sea malo, pero desde luego su personalidad se va a mantener en el fic, y ya sabes lo frio, mordaz y cruel que puede llegar a ser. La relación con su hermano lo va a cambiar mucho. Sobre lo que le paso a Remus pues ahora ya lo sabeis, mas o menos, aunque hay que matizarlo un poco más, y bueno, Harry ya llego a Dunsinane! Pues nada Giova, nos seguimos leyendo eh Un abrazo. :D


End file.
